Harry Potter et la légende oubliée
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Une ancienne légende oubliée resurgit avec l'arrivé à Poudlard d'un nouvel élève. Des alliés innatendus viendra en aide aux combattants de la lumière. Les enfants de légende sont également à Poudlard. Mystère et surprise attendent Harry et ses amis.
1. prologue

_**Mot de l'auteur: **rien est à moi tout à JKR. Ceci est ma première fanfic, donc n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos avis bon ou mauvais. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe je vous prie de m'en excuser n'ayant pas de correcteur (trice)! Je tiens à rajouter qu'il y aura un futur slash féminin, donc relation entre deux femmes pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris. Vous verrez par vous mêmes de qui il s'agit. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fic s'appelait avant "Immuable", car l'histoire que j'écris retrace l'histoire d'une légende. Et il arrive souvent que les légendes restent inchangés pour les siècles et les décennies que nous traversons. Bien sur cette légende fait partie de mon imagination, et seulement de celle-ci, mais j'ai pris en exemple l'histoire que nous étudions qui est basée sur des faits réels et les comtes que nous lisions étant enfants. A présent je vous laisse tranquille bonne lecture!_

_**Important** pour connaître l'avancement de ma fic, veuillez vous reporter à ma bio. Je vous donnerez régulièrement de mes nouvelles, alors allez faire un petit tour pour que je ne vous laisses pas sans nouvelles. _

**Prologue**

_**La légende de la confiance et de l'espoir**_

_La légende de la confiance et de l'espoir est née il y a fort longtemps, en fait depuis la naissance du monde elle-même. Il est dit qu'un être est choisi, le moment venu pour redonner confiance et espoir à ceux qui l'ont perdue, ou qui commence à la perdre. Seul ceux ou celles au cœur pur deviennent les élus, apportant avec eux leur propre expérience vécu. Un passé variant à chaque élus, car ayant vécu à des siècles d'intervalles._

_Aujourd'hui, après plus de dix siècles, un nouvel élu ou plutôt une nouvelle élue a vu le jour. Elle a grandit dans le monde des moldus. Bien sur, chaque élu grandi sans connaître leur véritable identité, jusqu'au moment de leur majorité. Ils n'ont jamais grandi dans le monde des sorciers, pour ainsi leur inculquer ce qu'est le respect et découvrir par eux-mêmes ce qu'est la vie sans magie. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'apporte une vie de simple moldu, pour ainsi développer leur sagesse et leur apprendre à accepter les différences entres tous les êtres humains et également tous les animaux. Ils se forgent ainsi un caractère unique et entier._

_Bien qu'ils soient porteurs de la confiance et de l'espoir, ils accordent très peu leur confiance et ne donnent parfois l'espoir qu'à ceux qui sont sur le bord du précipice ou ceux dont la lumière est encore présente bien que vacillante. Mais il y a généralement deux enfants, un porteur de l'espoir et l'autre porteur de la confiance. Pourtant en cette nuit du 3 Avril, c'est un seul enfant qui vint au monde et qui porte en lui la légende. De mémoire d'hommes cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. L'enfant étant une fille fut baptisé Solène, elle portait également un autre prénom qui lui fut donné par les élus avant elle, ce nom est Alexis. Elle sera d'ailleurs baptisé bien plus tard d'un nom elfique, que seul ses proches connurent, ce nom lui fut donné par les elfes eux-mêmes._

_Solène grandit donc du côté moldu, jusqu'à l'âge de sa majorité. Bien sur, la vie qu'elle a menée est très peu connue durant ce laps de temps, car aucun écrit n'a gardé de trace de sa vie avant que sa destinée ne parle pour elle. À chaque génération d'élu, une autre personne était liée à eux, leurs âmes sœur, ils ne peuvent aimer qu'une fois et cela quelque soit le peuple auquel appartient sa moitié, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Pour chaque élu un tatouage apparaît sur leur poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur. Pour Alexis ce fut un ange._

_Voilà de quoi parle cette légende, bien qu'aujourd'hui la véritable histoire soit oubliée, sauf bien entendu pour les élus. Mais malheureusement ce ne sont pas eux qui vous le diront. Quelques années plus tard naquit Harry James Potter, vous connaissez tous son histoire. L'heure est maintenant proche pour Alexis d'entrer dans sa vie et celle de ces amis._

Sur une route de campagne déserte, une voiture solitaire faisait son chemin, sous une pluie torrentielle. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis une semaine. La visibilité était très faible par ce mauvais temps et la route très glissante. Dans cette voiture deux femmes se disputaient.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui en paraissait beaucoup moins, grande, élancée, elle mesurait environ dans les 1m78, avec des cheveux châtain coupé court et de magnifique yeux bleu océan, qui pouvait devenir bleu nuit quand elle était en colère.

À côté la conductrice plus petite d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, avait un corps svelte pour son âge, à la différence de sa voisine, elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux noisette. Bien qu'ayant ces légères différences on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur leur lien de patenté tant la mère et la fille se ressemblaient.

- Je persiste sur le fait que nous n'aurions pas du prendre la voiture. Ne pas sortir aurait été mieux encore!

- Je te l'ai déjà répété depuis ce matin! Si nous n'allons pas à cette réunion de famille, tu peux être sur qu'il y aura des retombés Solène!

- Et alors, je préfère être au chaud chez moi, que sur cette route maman!

Solène et sa mère se disputaient déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes et cela continua encore un certain temps.

- Maman, pourquoi grand-mère fait elle cette réunion de famille spécialement aujourd'hui?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle ne m'a pas donné de raison précise, juste un "ordre" de venir.

- Je vois, Solène pousse un profond soupir, de toute façon les voix de grand-mère sont impénétrables.

Le silence s'installa entre la mère et la fille, toute deux n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Solène sourit en regardant sa mère: "je suis sa fille, mais nous sommes différentes et pourtant… pourtant".

- Tout va bien?

- Hum? Redescendant sur terre, oui pourquoi?

- Tu es ailleurs, tu as encore ce regard.

- Je n'ai aucun regard!

- Solène, c'est à ta mère que tu parles, tu peux difficilement me mentir!

- Je pensais juste à nous deux, la fine équipe que nous formons. Solène sourit tendrement à sa mère.

- Je sais, cela m'arrive à moi aussi. Elle lui rend son sourire avec une énorme tendresse dans le regard.

Elles retombent toute deux dans ce même silence confortable. La pluie avait forci durant cette dernière heure et il était difficile de voir à plus de trois mètres devant soi.

- Quelle purée de pois, s'exclama sa mère, si se temps persiste on n'arrivera…..

- Maman attention!

Un animal avait traversé la route, sa mère tourna violemment le volant et la voiture vira sur la gauche, perdant ainsi le contrôle de la voiture, qui acheva sa course dans un arbre. Le choc fut très violent. Avant de perdre connaissance Solène pu voir sa mère couverte de sang et qui semblait être dans un état critique. Elle entendit un miaulement et tourna la tête sur sa droite pour apercevoir un chat qui la regardait.

- De l'aide, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'était adressée au chat comme si elle savait qu'il n'en était pas un. Et elle avait raison car le dit chat se transforma en humain dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait elle ne put voir qu'une robe couleur foncé, puis Solène sombra dans la nuit.

_**Le jour du réveil de l'élu approche**_

_**Quand le soleil sera caché par les ombres**_

_**La légende longtemps oubliée reprendra vie**_

_**L'élu devra suivre son destin**_

_**Et aider ceux qui en ont besoin**_

_**Dans leur quête de liberté et de paix**_

_**La confiance et l'espoir vont de nouveau**_

_**S'unir pour ne faire plus qu'un**_

_**Et de cela dépendra la fin**_

_**L'élu rencontrera l'élu**_

_**L'un insufflera la confiance et l'espoir**_

_**L'autre devra mener à bien sa prophétie**_

_**Bientôt les ténèbres disparaîtront**_

_**Ayez fois dans la confiance et l'espoir**_

_**Telle est la volonté du monde.**_

_Solène planait, en tout cas c'était la sensation qu'elle avait. Elle savait que le moment était venu, qu'elle saurait pourquoi elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment de différence avec les autres membres de sa famille. Peu à peu elle fut imprégnée des souvenirs et de la sagesse acquises par les autres élus. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alexis se réveilla ni fille, ni garçon, un mélange parfait des deux. Son périple dans le monde des moldus s'achèvent pour commencer dans celui des sorciers._

_Car le chat en question est une sorcière, mais pas n'importe quelle sorcière car son sang n'est pas tout à fait humain. D'ailleurs sans le savoir en le sauvant, elle a gagné la confiance d'Alexis. Elle lui fut offerte car leurs destins sont liés par son sang, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'a sauvée. Son destin commence dés maintenant._


	2. Chapter 1: vérité

**Mot de l'auteur:**_ comme d'habitude rien à moi tout à J.. Dans ce chapitre il y a quelques noms d'elfes que j'ai empruntés aux Seigneurs des anneaux, il faut dire aussi que c'est dur dans trouver avec sa propre imagination!! Mais ce n'est en aucun cas un mélange avec ce dernier ce n'est que du HP!! Certains prénoms sont issus de mon imagination. Bonne lecture a tous._

**Chapitre 1: Vérité**

_Imlaris, royaume des elfes._

Ils vivent dans une profonde vallée entourée par des montagnes. Une rivière serpente le royaume d'un bout à l'autre, son eau est aussi claire que limpide. Elle s'écoule tout doucement jusqu'à la mer. Toute la terre des elfes est emplie d'arbres et d'arbustes de nom oublié. Les plus connus pour les mortels sont leur propre arbre qui n'ont rien a envier à ceux des elfes.

Mais dans cette terre bénie, on peut voir des chênes plus gros que la moyenne, ainsi que différents arbres à fruits et bien d'autres plantes et fleurs, dont les noms sont trop complexes et nombreux pour s'en souvenir. À chaque saison une teinte de couleur différente apparaît, allant du vert le plus profond a l'or le plus pur, au rouge éclatant au vert pâle le plus jeune.

Chaque partie du royaume capte la lumière du soleil et de la lune, jouant ainsi avec les couleurs de la vallée. Chaque maison ou habitat se fondent dans ce décor de la forêt, car étant chacune imprégnée de la couleur de la nature, elles étaient difficilement cernables pour quiconque n'était pas elfe.

L'intérieur variait selon son propriétaire. Mais celui qui nous intéresse le plus est celui du Roi Fëanor et de la Reine Eressëa. La maison principale de la vallée ou palais était de l'extérieur pareil aux autres. Par contre à l'intérieur les murs avaient de légère teinte or et ivoire.

La salle du trône ou salle d'écoute du peuple avait de hautes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer le soleil et la lumière de celle-ci, jouaient avec les différentes représentations gravées dans les murs et piliers,leur donnant vie par moment.

Ce lieu incarnait la paix, la joie, la tristesse, tous ceux qui étaient propres aux elfes de cette vallée. Imlaris était comme bien d'autre chose de ce monde; elle était immuable, sa splendeur persiste malgré l'évolution du monde. Imlaris était l'un de ces nombreux royaumes qui existaient autrefois et qui continuent a exister encore et toujours et cela pour l'éternité.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire? Demanda un elfe de haute taille avec les cheveux blonds coupés court, aux yeux gris vert, et un visage régulier qui montrait certaine trace de vie extérieur au royaume.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le moment approche et elle devra savoir la vérité, soit par nous, soit par quelqu'un d'autre, dit un elfe au port royal. Il portait un habit somptueux de couleur verte, qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux vert feuille et ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'or. Il était aussi grand que l'autre elfe. Son visage montrait toute la force et la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- C'est nous qui devons le lui dire Fëanor et tu le sais, répliqua une elfe à la beauté diaphane, possédant le même port royal que son voisin. Elle portait un vêtement bleu qui faisait aussi ressortir ces yeux océan, des cheveux noirs aussi profond que la nuit. Elle était de la même grandeur que son voisin. Son visage était fin, il montrait de la sagesse et aussi une immense tendresse.

- Je le sais Eressëa, répondit Fëanor, mais elle est encore jeune et je préfèrerais qu'elle l'ignore pour l'instant.

- Elle va rentrer à Poudlard dans quelques temps, je pense que la Reine a raison Seigneur Fëanor, il serait préférable de le lui dire, dit l'elfe aux yeux gris vert.

- Nous savons cela Thranduil, dit Eressëa, d'ailleurs elle sera placée sous ta tutelle dans le monde sorcier durant ce laps de temps ou elle fera ses études et elle rentrera pour les grandes vacances.

- Très bien Dame Eressëa. il sera fait comme vous le désirez. Mais sous quel nom est elle inscrite au collège?

- Elle est inscrite sous le nom de Luna et portera ton nom de famille que tu as pris dans le monde sorcier. Il vaut mieux qu'on ignore sa véritable identité et ses origines, dit la Reine.

- Sois tranquille, nous allons parler à Arwen, avant son entrée à Poudlard, mais pas avant, dit Fëanor.

- Bien Seigneur, je vous quitte à présent. Bonne journée à vous. Thranduil s'inclina et sortit, laissant le Roi et la Reine pensifs sur l'avenir de leur fille.

Quelques années plus tard. (sachant que le temps dans un royaume elfe est différent du monde extérieur)

Dans la cour intérieure du palais, une jeune elfe discutait gaiement avec une autre elfe. La plus jeune des deux avait de long cheveux noirs avec de multiples reflets d'or qui avec la lumière du soleil brillaient encore plus.

Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleu strié de vert. On pourrait croire qu'elle était âgée d'à peine 11ans, mais ce n'était pas le cas, la jeune elfe avait 101ans. Un visage au trait fin et juvénile, éclatant et plein de vie.

Sa compagne qui était une elfe adulte paraissait avoir dans la vingtaine, mais là encore ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait 3200ans. Grande, svelte, ayant des cheveux bleu profond et des yeux verts striés d'argent. Ces trait était doux, possédant la beauté des elfes.

- Tu te rends compte, je vais aller poursuivre mes études dans le monde des sorciers, dit la jeune elfe. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont m'enseigner!

- Non, jeune princesse, ici dans ce royaume, tu as appris une forme de magie, la nôtre et non celle des sorciers, répondit la plus âgée.

- Mais cela revient au même pour moi Eryn! Que vais-je faire dans le monde des humains?

- Acquérir de l'expérience et aussi la sagesse, qui te fait défaut Arwen. Car étant fille du Roi et de la Reine, tu auras besoin de ces qualités quand le moment sera venu pour toi de prendre leur place.

- Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais j'aimerais au moins une fois qu'on arrête de me prendre pour la princesse! J'ai en horreur certaines courbettes que me font à peu près tous les conseillers!

- Ce n'est qu'une marque de respect Arwen, et puis tes plus proches amis te voient telle que tu es et pas seulement la princesse d'Imlaris. Et dans le monde des humains, aucun ne saura ta noble lignée. Tu pourras donc avoir des amis qui t'accepteront pour qui tu es et non pour un titre.

- Comme toujours tu as raison. Mais Eryn, aller à Poudlard, signifie perdre contact avec tous mes amis, ainsi que ma famille. Papa pense qu'il est préférable que je reste dans le monde sorcier même durant les différentes périodes de vacances, je ne rentrerais qu'en juin!

- Je sais cela, c'est pourquoi ils t'ont placée sous la tutelle de Thranduil. Tu seras avec lui, ce n'est pas si mal et je pourrais venir te voir de temps à autre, si tu le désires.

- C'est vrai? S'exclama Arwen, ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Tu viendras me voir, quand je serais chez lui?

- Oui, je viendrais et ainsi je t'apporterai des nouvelles d'ici. Eryn sourit doucement et ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amusement. Maintenant que tu es calmée, viens avec moi tes parents veulent te voir, ils ont à te parler.

Eryn conduisit la princesse à la salle du trône ou ils l'attendaient assis dans leur fauteuil tout au bout de la salle, tout en discutant avec un elfe de stature imposante mais doux quand on le voyait de plus près. Ses yeux étaient emplis de sagesse et on pouvaient y lire également une immense tristesse. En la voyant, tous trois lui firent un magnifique sourire.

- Seigneur, Dame d'Imlaris, salua Eryn.

- Bonjour, dirent ils. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard Aman.

Le concerné s'inclina, ainsi qu'Eryn et tous deux sortirent laissant la famille royale entre elle. À l'intérieur:

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler, demanda la princesse en observant ses parents, qui avait tout à coup l'air bien sérieux.

- Ta mère et moi avions quelque chose de très important à te dire, avant que tu ne partes pour Poudlard. Intriguée Arwen, écouta attentivement son père. Il est temps pour toi de connaître la vérité te concernant. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa fille pâlir quelque peu.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il? Demanda-t-elle pas très sûre de vouloir savoir.

- Tu sais qu'un elfe n'aime qu'une fois? Que son cœur ne peut connaître l'amour d'une autre personne, si la personne que nous choisissons ne nous aime pas?

- Oui, mais il est très rare que ce cas de figure soit arrivé. Si cela vient à se produire, l'elfe en mourrait. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là.

- Hé bien, mon enfant, tu sais que certains elfes sont liés depuis leur naissance à une autre personne, répondit la Reine. Et j'en fais partie tout comme toi. On les reconnais facilement, car dès leurs naissances un tatouage apparaît sur leurs corps. Tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, déclara Arwen, ne voyant pas ou ses parents voulaient en venir. Je porte moi-même un tatouage en croissant de lune sur l'omoplate gauche, tu me l'as toi-même montrés quand j'étais plus jeune. Je sais que je suis liée à un autre elfe, cela me dérange un peu de ne pas pouvoir choisir, mais je l'ai accepté depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Justement, nous ne voulions pas que tu te trompes sur cette personne, car en réalité il ne s'agit pas d'un elfe, répondit Fëanor. Arwen ouvrit de grands yeux tant sa surprise fut grande. Voilà pourquoi, tu vas faire tes études à Poudlard, car c'est là bas que tu le rencontreras.

- Mais je croyais qu'un elfe ne pouvait se lier qu'avec un autre elfe! S'écria la jeune princesse.

- Non, pas dans tous les cas, et tu dois savoir aussi qu'il y a toujours un autre tatouage près du premier, dit Eressëa. Cette fois la jeune elfe fut sans voix. De ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir, il s'agit d'un ange, qui est caché par ses ailes et qui se trouves près de ton croissant de lune. Il y a une lettre sur l'aile gauche un A.

- Ce qui veut dire, continua le Roi, que la personne a qui tu es liée possède lui aussi ces deux tatouages avec la première lettre de ton nom. Mais le deuxième tatouage te concernant est lui aussi masqué.

- Donc, reprit Arwen, après avoir retrouvé sa voix, vous êtes en train de me dire, que je suis liée à un humain, moi la princesse du royaume d'Imlaris et que je serais obligée de vivre dans le monde sorcier jusqu'à ma mort? S'enflamma-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, contredit le Reine. Tu restes la princesse de ce royaume et le moment venu, ce sera à toi de prendre notre place, avec celui qui partagera ta vie.

- Mais, si c'est un mortel, il mourra ,alors que je serais encore jeune, s'exclama Arwen.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le moment venu, tu comprendras ce que tu dois faire, lui dit Fëanor. Tu sauras quand tu auras trouvé ton autre moitié, tu le sentiras au plus profond de toi.

- Quand tu seras dans le monde sorcier, l'ange apparaîtra et sera de plus en plus visible pour toi. Je pense que quand il entourera ton croissant de lune de ses ailes s'est qu'enfin vous vous êtes tous les deux trouvés, ajouta sa mère.

- Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi d'accepter ce que l'on vient de te dire, continua son père devant son manque de réaction. Mais, tu dois nous croire, car il s'agit de la vérité et tu sais que nous ne te mentirions pas.

- Il te faut du temps pour l'accepter, nous le savons, rajouta sa mère. Nous t'aimons et quoi que tu décides de faire, rester ici ou partir à Poudlard, nous accepterons ton choix.

- Je dois y réfléchir, déclara enfin Arwen, après un instant de silence. Ces parents lui sourires tendrement, elle leur retourna leurs sourirent et sortit de la salle, encore quelque peu choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Quelques temps après cette discussion, elle se confia à Eryn, en qui elle avait toute confiance. Et avec son aide elle fit son choix: "j'irai à Poudlard" avait elle déclaré à ses parents. Elle alla donc vivre avec Thranduil et le jour de la rentrée elle fut répartie à Serdaigle, incognito de tous sur sa véritable identité (sauf bien sur le Choixpeau magique, on le trompe pas si facilement). Elle fit connaissance avec le trio de Gryffondor,durant sa quatrième année, et devint très amie avec Ginny de la même année qu'elle.

À chaque fin d'année, elle rentrait à Imlaris pour passer l'été avec ses parents et ses amis. Bien sûr, elle changeait de nom quand elle était dans le monde sorcier, elle fut appelée Luna Lovegood et son supposé père s'appelait Éric, qui n'était autre que Thranduil lui-même.

La première fois qu'elle rencontra Eryn chez Éric, elle lui dit: "Dans un sens, tu n'avais pas tort, leur magie diffère de la nôtre". Celle-ci lui avait décoché son plus magnifique sourire, à la jeune princesse. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle étudiait dans le monde des sorciers, elle allait bientôt entamer sa 5ème année.

Ces parents furent au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait lors de sa fin de 4ème année et ils étaient fiers d'elle, bien qu'ils aient eu un peu peur. Elle venait de prouver aux elfes d'Imlaris qu'elle était digne le moment venu de prendre la place de ses parents.

Il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un elfe combat des mangemorts! Un jour durant ces vacances, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les jardins de la maison principale, elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra dans l'herbe.

Eryn réagit au quart de tour, elle prit la princesse évanouie dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou une elfe guérisseuse la prit en charge. Elle s'en retourna et courut le plus vite qu'elle put vers la salle du trône, pour avertir le Roi et la Reine. La voyant arriver à toute allure vers eux, Fëanor demanda:

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est la princesse Arwen, elle s'est effondrée d'un coup et je l'ai conduite dans l'aile hospitalier.

Fëanor et Eressëa, se regardèrent et une compréhension mutuelle se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils se levèrent et tous trois partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivés, ils trouvèrent Arwen endormie et entourée d'un doux halo or et argent.

- C'est arrivé, la personne à qui elle est liée va bientôt faire son apparition, dit la Reine.

- Quand se réveillera-t-elle? Demanda Fëanor.

- Dans quelques heures, ou au plus tard demain, expliqua la Reine. Ramenons la dans sa chambre.

Il fut fait ainsi, Arwen retrouva sa chambre et ses parents ne quittèrent pas son chevet. Ce fameux jour était celui ou l'accident de Solène venait de se produire. Comme l'avait dit la Reine, sa fille se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Arwen quand elle fut bien réveillée, montra à ses parents son tatouage. Ils en furent étonnés car son tatouage s'était déplacé sur sa poitrine au dessus du sein gauche, ainsi que l'ange qui avait une aile déployée. Arwen, abordait un léger sourire et ses parents soulagés la prirent dans leurs bras dans une étreinte qui montrait à quel point ils l'aimaient.

**_Bientôt viendrait le moment de la rencontre de ceux qui furent liés l'un à l'autre à leur naissance. Cependant bien des choses empêcheront leur rapprochement jusqu'à ce que l'élu ne montre sa véritable force._**


	3. Chapter 2: réunion au clair de lune

**Mot de l'auteur: **_comme d'habitude rien à moi. Sauf deux ou trois perso, voici la suite et non vous n'aurez pas droit encore à Harry et sa famille et pas non plus dans le chapitre qui suivra. Pour l'instant, je poses les bases, ensuite ben l'histoire prendra du rythme. Voilà bonne lecture, et je veux des reviews, soyez gentils ça fait toujours plaisir._

**Chapitre 2: Réunion au clair de lune**

_ Forêt Interdite_

Dans la nuit sans nuage, une clairière était inondée de lumière grâce à la lune. Un silence inhabituel régnait en ce lieu, qui se trouvait en plein cœur de la forêt. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, juste un murmure continu d'une rivière non loin de là. Cette endroit de paix, n'était pas connu des mortels et encore moins des habitants du château, Hagrid lui-même n'était jamais parvenu jusqu'ici.

Mais dans la forêt pourtant, des ombres se déplaçaient vite, tout en ne faisant aucun bruit. On ne pouvait voir d'eux que des contours ou un scintillement fugace. Tous semblaient aller dans la même direction, comme un seul être, ils marchaient tous au même rythme.

Notre garde chasse lui-même surprit un troupeau de licorne qui avançait au trot, ce qui lui parut fort étrange, car n'ayant jamais vu les licornes se comportaient de la sorte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu décider quoi faire, elles avaient disparus de son champ de vision.

Toujours stupéfait, il finit par rentrer au château et conta sa vision au vieux directeur qui fronça des sourcils à l'histoire d'Hagrid. Il resta silencieux et médita une bonne partie de la nuit, il aurait voulu faire par de ses réflexions à Fumseck, mais son humble phénix n'était pas dans son bureau quand il y entra. Un peu plus intrigué, il décida d'attendre que son phénix revienne pour en discuter avec lui.

Bien maintenant retournons dans la forêt ou tous les êtres qui y vivent se sont réunis dans la clairière au cœur même de la forêt interdite. C'était assez extraordinaire en vérité, car il y avait la les centaures, fées, phénix, loups, hiboux, licornes, serpents, oiseaux de toute espèce confondu et d'autres encore de noms inconnus.

Il y avait un Sphinx parmi eux, qui semblait en quelque sorte être le "président" de cette étonnante et étrange assemblée. Son pelage d'or brillait d'une douce lumière dans la clarté de la lune, ses yeux gris, emplie de sagesse et de savoir attendit patiemment que tous soient arrivés pour commencer, de mémoire de ces habitants l'une des plus grandes assemblées qu'elle est encore jamais connue.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer, déclara le Sphinx qui se prénommait Sinux. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes venus de vous-mêmes ce soir. Vous avez entendu l'appel dans votre cœur. Mais je dois l'avouer je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde de peuples différents. Que les nouveaux arrivant sachent que c'est le chef du clan qui prend la parole au nom de tous.

- L'heure est grave, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de notre guerre, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri Sinux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi,dit une voix douce et chantante à sa droite.

- Hé bien, en voilà une surprise! Fumseck, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!

- J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait me voir. Mais sache, que j'ai toujours assisté à toutes les réunions de la clairière, je me tenais à distance sans être vu, je ne participais jamais au débat. De toute manière la question que je sois la ou pas n'est pas l'objet de cette réunion. Ce pourquoi tous sont venus, c'est qu'un évènement sans précédent s'est produit. L'élu de la légende, siffla-t-il.

- Comme toujours, tu rentres dans le vif du sujet. En effet, se retournant pour faire face aux animaux réunis, la légende de l'élu, cette histoire qui a traversé les âges et dont nous n'avons plus entendu parler depuis plus de vingt siècles, a vu le jour. Vous l'avez tous sentis, il y a de cela vingt deux ans, la naissance de l'enfant n'est-ce pas? Tous acquiescèrent. Et vous avez tous senti aujourd'hui que quelque chose était arrivé à l'enfant? Des murmures d'assentiment parcourus l'assemblées.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire, déclara une licorne mâle. L'enfant de la légende aurait déjà dû apparaître dans le monde des sorciers depuis quatre ans déjà et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu as raison Launir, répondit Fumseck, je crois que le moment pour lui, n'était pas encore arrivé, ou que le réveil ne s'est pas produit.

- Depuis tout à l'heure vous ne dites que "l'enfant" mais normalement ne sont-ils pas deux? Demande un centaure au pelage mordoré.

- Normalement oui, mais cette fois, il en est autrement, car cette enfant porte la légende en lui, il est porteur de la confiance et de l'espoir, expliqua Sinux.

- En réalité, il n'est pas un simple humain avec en lui seulement de la magie, son sang n'est pas totalement humain. Une partie de sa famille a du sang elfique dans les veines, ajouta Fumseck.

- Comment sais tu cela? Lui demanda Launir.

- Parce qu'à Poudlard, il y a des elfes et mon ami Albus ne le sait pas. Parmi les professeurs et les élèves certains sont bien cachés. Un seul parmi eux ignore qu'il a du sang d'elfe, mais il le saura bientôt, le jour de son 16ème anniversaire, tout lui sera révélé. Mais je ne dirais pas de qui il s'agit, car cela ne concerne en rien cette réunion, termina Fumseck.

- Des elfes dans Poudlard? Et sous le nez du directeur? S'exclama la reine des fées.

- Oui Namia, leurs magies diffèrent sensiblement des sorciers et ils peuvent très facilement camoufler leur véritable apparence, dit Fumseck. Mais poursuivons, nous nous écartons de notre sujet principal. L'enfant intégrera à la rentrée le collège, grâce justement a une elfe.

- Penses tu que l'enfant trouvera la clairière? Demanda Sinux. Car s'il ne….

- Il la trouvera, le coupa Fumseck. Il est intelligent, courageux, sage, rusé et loyal, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Le moment venu quand l'enfant élu trouvera le chemin de la clairière, vous saurez quoi faire, dit Sinux en s'adressant à l'assistance qui les écoutait attentivement depuis le début. Tout comme vos ancêtres avant vous, vous devrez acquérir sa confiance et ensuite nous pourrons lui inculquer ce qui pourrait lui faire défaut. Mais seulement les licornes, les fées et les phénix seront chargés de cela. Nous autres, nous serons ses amis et ses alliés, quand il voudra faire appel à nous, acheva-t-il.

- Comptes-tu prendre l'enfant sous ton aile? Demanda Namia à Fumseck.

- Non, je suis déjà lié à Albus, mais je veillerais sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lié à l'animal qu'il aura choisi. Enfin c'est l'animal qui choisi, qui sera digne de lui et non le contraire, termina-t-il.

- Donc pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, conclut Namia. Puisque l'enfant ne viendra qu'à la rentrée. Et puis il semble sous bonne garde vu les informations que tu nous a fournis.

- La patience est mère de vertu, nous le savons tous, dit le sphinx. Mise à part l'enfant, la guerre qui fait rage au dehors de nos frontières m'inquiète. Le Lord noir, recrute de plus en plus et pas seulement que des humains, des géants et des trolls. Il commence à vouloir négocier avec les autres peuples des forêts oubliées.

- Ta crainte n'est pas fondée, jamais aucun des peuples des forêts oubliées ne _**LE**_ rejoindra, s'exclama Launir. Ils sont trop fiers de nature et n'acceptent pas d'obéir aux humains et lui encore moins.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr Launir, déclara un hibou grand duc, au plumage noir, qui répondait au nom de Ioran. Il peut arriver qu'un individu veuille _**LE**_ rejoindre, sans pour autant entraîner avec lui ses compagnons. Certains pensent que le Lord noir est le plus fort, donc il se rallie à sa cause pour cela et aussi parce qu'ils ont peur.

- Tu parles avec sagesse Ioran, déclara Sinux. Oui c'est en effet la mon inquiétude, certains d'entre nous sont devenus cupides au fil des siècles d'existence et des ans pour d'autres.

- Il en sera toujours ainsi, mon ami, c'est le juste équilibre, poursuivit Fumseck. Bien que ces dernières années l'équilibre soit tombé. Le mal qu'engendre Tom Jedusor est de plus en plus fort comparé à la lumière. Voilà pourquoi, il n'y a qu'un enfant élu né il y a vingt deux ans. Il fera pencher la balance de nôtre côté. Quand à l'enfant de la prophétie son heure n'est pas encore venue, mais il viendra avec son temps.

- Bien, maintenant que nous savons ce point et que les inquiétudes ont été expliquées et que toutes les questions n'ont pas encore été posées. Il est temps pour chacun de nous de regagner sa partie de la forêt, bien que le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant deux bonnes heures, nous mettons fin à cette réunion, déclara le sphinx. Nous ne reviendrons que quand des informations nous parviendrons.

- Nous attendrons le signal et alors nous reviendrons, dirent ils tous.

Puis par petits groupes, ils s'en allèrent ombres silencieuses dans la forêt, chaque clan retournés dans la partie de la forêt ou ils vivaient. La clairière se vida, comme elle s'était remplie. Elle retrouva son calme, après toute cette agitation qui y avait régné. Seul restaient le sphinx et le phénix.

- Je te laisse, mais je reviendrai, dit Fumseck. Lumières et ténèbres s'affrontent c'est vrai, mais le solstice sera toujours là, et il disparut sur ces dernières paroles.

- Dieu, que les phénix parle par énigme, c'est agaçant à la fin, marmonna le sphinx pour lui avant de partir à son tour.

Si un être humain avait assisté à cette réunion au clair de lune, il se serait sans doute posé beaucoup de question. Mais comme il n'en sera jamais ainsi, il n'aura pas le loisir de se les poser. Petit à petit la lune laissa place à l'aurore,qui commençait à pointer à l'horizon, faisait jouer de sa lumière les ombres des arbres et brillaient l'herbe de la clairière.

Un matin comme les autres pour les mortels, sauf pour les habitants de la forêt. De retour dans le bureau du directeur Fumseck s'endormit, quand le soleil fut assez éclairant, Albus se réveilla et entra dans son bureau, il découvrit Fumseck sur son perchoir la tête sous l'aile.

- Où étais tu donc passé mon ami? Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Son phénix n'entendit jamais ces paroles, ni celles qu'il prononcera quand il ne sera pas là. La clairière au clair de lune connaîtra bien d'autres réunions de celle de cette nuit. Cette clairière ou tout est sacré et où tous les enfants de la légende sont venus, car le chemin qui y mène doit être foulé par leurs pieds et par eux seuls tel est leur destinée.

C'est ici qu'ils ont appris ce que parfois ils leurs faisaient défaut, mais jamais personnes ne sut ce qu'ils y apprirent car ils ne voulurent pas le dire.


	4. Chapter 3: réveil et convalescence

**Mot de l'auteur:** _voici la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est plein de secret, donc si vous trouvez qu'il manque des choses s'est tout à fait normal car cela est voulu!! Ha, au fait ai-je précisé que je suis un auteur…. quelque peu…. Sadique? Non? Et bien maintenant vous en êtes informé!!!! Il en sera comme ça durant toute l'histoire jusqu'au moment des révélations!!! Surtout n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis!!! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3: Réveil et convalescence**

Imlaris, royaume des elfes.

À l'intérieur du royaume, dans la zone nord la plus reculé des habitations, se trouve une maison. Elle est caché à la vue de tous et il fallait être à moins de dix mètres pour l'apercevoir. C'était une maison grande, plutôt simple mais chaleureuse. Elle était construite comme toute habitation elfique, puisque la personne qui y vivait était une elfe, mais qui n'était pas du même peuple que celui d'Imlaris. Car la lignée dont elle descend est presque éteinte. L'intérieur de la maison pouvait faire sentir à quiconque une impression de chez soi.

Chaque pièce était aménagé avec goût, tout en se mariant à la perfection à la couleur des murs, qui était un mélange de vert, de gris et de bleu en parfaite harmonie. Aucune de ces trois couleurs ne dominé l'autre, mais assemblé et faisait ressortir un panel de couleurs différentes selon les rayons du soleil ou de la lune. La maison contenait cinq chambres et deux salles de bains, bien qu'habité par une seul personne. À l'arrière de la maison, se trouvait un petit jardin ou fleurissait des plantes et autres herbes médicinales. Ce léger détail mis de côté, rien d'autre n'entourer la maison, que la nature elle-même.

Dans la clarté pâle de l'aube, un fine silhouette se détaché de l'ombre des arbres et entra dans la maison silencieuse et se dirigea vers la dernière chambre que contenait l'habitation et dont la vue donné sur le jardin fleurie. Dans cette pièce, reposé sur un lit, un corps inerte entouré de bandage au niveau de la poitrine et pâle comme un mort, un jeune homme à la beauté troublante, semblait dormir paisiblement.

Une jeune elfe d'une trentaine d'année selon les mortels mais âgé de 4350ans pour les elfes, à la chevelure noir et aux yeux vert foncé et strié d'or s'approcha du malade. Elle était grande, vêtu de vêtement mêlant bleu et vert, avec de légère broderie doré au manche et au bas de sa robe. Son visage avait des traits fin et doux, dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire de la sagesse et de la sévérité, mais également de la tendresse, mais à l'instant présent en observant le malade ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours, qu'elle avait sauvé l'adolescente de l'accident de voiture, qui fût provoqué en partie par sa faute. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pu sauvé la mère de l'enfant et elle en était chagriné. Elle avait sorti l'adolescente de la voiture et avait transplané directement ici et avait commencé à la soigné. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir de blessure trop grave, mais des entailles faite par le par brise qui s'était brisé sous le choque l'avait tailladé de partout, sur la poitrine, les bras et le visage.

Il ne fallut que deux ou trois jours pour que les estafilades sur le visage et les bras disparaissent, la poitrine par contre prenait plus de temps, du à la grandeur de l'entaille et de la profondeur de la blessure. Cinq jours après son arrivé ici, la jeune fille fut entouré d'un halo bleu et vert, puis commença à changer d'apparence et après se fût un halo d'or et d'argent qui entouré non plus une jeune fille mais un jeune homme. La surprise passé, elle l'auscultât pour voir si tout aller bien et pour son plus grand soulagement se fût le cas.

Ce qui l'inquiété surtout s'était la pâleur de l'enfant, qui dormait toujours. Elle se demandait quand il se réveillerait. Bientôt, elle espérait, car cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait quitté le monde sorciers sans avertir personne d'où elle se trouvait. Tous ses amis ignoraient qu'elle était une elfe et s'était mieux ainsi à son avis.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux clos de l'endormit. Elle sursauta quand elle vit les paupières s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Après quelques secondes de lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, un regard bleu océan avec des éclats d'or et d'argent, rencontra celui vert foncé strié d'or. Elle put lire dans son regard de la surprise et il souffla alors d'une voix rauque:

- Min?

Stupéfaite à son tour, elle le regarda avec deux grands yeux ronds. Il bougea et voulu se redresser en position assise, mais il poussa un faible gémissement et bascula vers l'arrière, avant qu'il ne touche brutalement le lit, l'elfe le retint et le rallongea doucement.

- Reste calme, lui dit elle, ta blessure à la poitrine n'est pas totalement guéri. Elle se leva, s'approcha du bureau en face du lit et pris quelques fioles de potions, elle revint vers lui en les lui tendant. Bois, cela t'aidera.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, souffle-t-il. Ma blessure est guéri et complètement refermé, je suis juste endolori. Et pour prouver ses dires, il commença à enlever ses bandages. Trop surprise par ses gestes et ses paroles, elle nu pas le temps de réagir, que tout les bandages était enlevé, laissant voir sa poitrine sans aucune trace d'aucune sorte. Intrigué, elle le rallongea et l'examina de plus près. En effet, toute trace de blessure avait disparut, mais son attention fut attiré par les tatouages d'ange et croissant de lune, qu'elle vit sur le côté gauche à la place du cœur. Reportant son attention sur le visage du garçon, elle vit qu'il l'observait intensément.

- Tout à l'air normal, répond elle. Mais tu es encore faible et tu devras resté encore couché pendant deux à trois jours le temps que tu reprennes des forces.

- D'accord, accepte t-il. Où suis-je? Et ou est ma mère?

- Je suis navré, lui dit elle avec un sourire triste, je n'ai pas pu la sauvé, ses blessures étaient bien trop grave.

- Non! Je ne te crois pas, rugit-il. Elle ne peut pas….. Elle ne peut pas être morte. Elle est encore en vie, j'en suis sur! Ou est elle? Dit il. Affolé il se redresse et se lève du lit d'un bond et commence à s'élancer vers la porte. Mais rester plus d'une semaine sans bouger et dans un profond sommeil n'aide pas. Il fit à peine quelques pas, qu'il tomba à genou au sol.

- Suffit, s'exclame l'elfe avec colère. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Tu dois accepter la vérité, même si elle te fait peur. Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, au fond de toi tu le sais. Alors accepte le. Cela te prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant que ton chagrin ne passe. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et le jeune homme fondit en larme. Elle ne sut pas pendant combien de temps elle resta comme ça, à le tenir contre elle, quand elle voulu le ramener dans son lit, il s'était déjà endormi. Elle sourit doucement et le porta jusqu'à son lit, le recouvrit de la couverture et sorti de la chambre sans un bruit.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que le jeune homme puisse se lever et marcher seul. Un matin alors que Manwen, car tel est son nom, se dirigé vers sa chambre, elle la trouva vide, inquiète elle fit le tour de la maisonnée mais sans plus de succès. Elle sorti en trombe de la maison et inspecta les alentours. L'elfe marché depuis cinq minutes, quand soulagé, elle le trouva enfin, assit sous un arbre près de la rivière. Elle s'approche et lui dit:

- Ne fait plus jamais ça! Elle le vit sursauter violement, avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Min, tu m'as fait peur! S'exclame-t-il, tout en portant une main sur son cœur.

- J'étais inquiète de ne pas te trouver dans la maison, réplique-t-elle sévèrement. Préviens moi la prochaine fois Alexis!

- Je suis désolé, dit-il piteusement. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister comme si quelque chose m'appelé, alors je suis sorti et j'ai fini par m'arrêter ici. J'ai voulu te prévenir, mais tu étais sorti.

- Qu'as-tu entendu? Demanda-t-elle l'air soudain intéressé.

- Des pleurs, et aussi…. Comment dire….. Le mot confiance était répété, car il m'était destiné. Voyant que Manwen levé un sourcil, il continua. En m'approchant j'ai découvert ceci, il lui montra une jeune licorne qui dormait tout contre lui.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. C'est une femelle et d'ordinaire les jeunes licornes sont difficile à approcher, surtout si leurs parents son à proximité.

- Sa mère me la confié. Devant son froncement de sourcil il poursuivit. La mère est morte en la mettant au monde, j'ai essayé de l'aider comme j'ai pu, mais sa n'a pas suffit, souffle-t-il en posant son regard sur la licorne endormit. Juste avant de mourir elle m'a dit: "Je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de mon enfant. Car tu ne le sais pas, mais tu t'es lié à lui en m'aidant et vous ne pourrez plus jamais être séparé l'un de l'autre. Tu es digne de confiance car tu es l'enfant élu. Ma fille est ton premier familier, un autre en temps voulu se manifestera à toi. Tu es un être pur et aucun de mes semblables ne te barreras le chemin, quand tu emmèneras ma fille". Elle s'est éteinte sur ses dernières paroles et comme elle l'a dit aucun d'entre eux ne barrés la route quand je l'ai pris avec moi, acheva-t-il, en caressant doucement l'animal.

- C'est un grand honneur, que ta faite cette licorne, lui dit elle. Comment compte tu l'appelais?

- Je pensais l'appeler Caëne, pour l'elfique et Confiance dans le monde des humains. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire. Dit moi, pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais parlais de ce que tu étais vraiment? Avant que je ne viennes ici et le découvre par moi-même ta véritable identité?

- Écoute, comment aurais tu réagis si je faisais toute un tas de chose bizarre et qui semble à première vu impossible à réaliser?

- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, répondit il. Mais je dois dire que j'étais légèrement choqué, lorsque le jour de mes 18ans je t'ai vu sous ta véritable apparence et que par la suite j'ai vu bien d'autre chose plus étrange les unes que les autres.

_**Flash back**_

_C'était le 3 Avril 1991, ce jour là, toute la famille était réunie au grand complet, chez la matriarche de la famille dans un somptueux manoir dans le nord de l'écosse. Ce jour là, le temps était clément, comparé à d'habitude ou la pluie ne faisait que tomber toute la journée sans discontinuer. Tous les convives étaient arrivés. Ce qui se produisit se jour là, laissa Solène plutôt perplexe. Sa marraine Minerva était venu l'embrasser et aussi s'excuser de son retard auprès de sa grand-mère qui n'était pas très loin d'elle._

_Solène, s'exclama Minerva. Joyeux anniversaire! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 18ans? lui avait elle dit avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

_- Bonjour Minerva, répond elle pleine de joie en lui rendant son étreinte. Bof tu sais……mais elle s'arrêta soudain et ouvrit de grand yeux rond en la regardant. Minerva, ne comprenant pas son mutisme lui demanda:_

_- Solène? Qu'y a-t-il? Un problème?_

_- Euh……stupéfaite elle leva sa main droite et l'approcha de l'oreille droite de son interlocutrice, au moment ou elle allait touché l'oreille, la vision s'effaça._

_- Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il avec mon oreille? Demanda Minerva, quand le geste de sa filleule s'arrêta. Il y a quelque chose sur mon oreille?_

_- Non, souffle la jeune fille, toujours un peu choqué de ce qu'elle a cru voir. C'est juste que…bafouilla-t-elle, pendant un cours instant… ton visage…tes oreilles…n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle plongea ses yeux bleu, dans celui vert, pour y voir briller une lueur de surprise qui s'effaça très vite._

_- Ne dit pas de bêtise, à quoi veux tu que je ressemble d'autre? S'offusqua-t-elle tout en jetant un regard intrigué à la jeune fille._

_- Désolé, murmure-t-elle, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'une partie de toi appartient à un monde différent, remplie de magie._

_- Solène tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, ou as-tu bien pu pêché une idée pareil? Dit mal à l'aise Minerva._

_- Hum, oui sans doute, finit par concédé la jeune fille. Mais Minerva, surpris son regard sur elle durant tout le temps que dura la réception._

_**Fin flash back**_

- Je t'ai vu sous ta vraie apparence ce jour là, n'est-ce pas? Elle acquiesça de la tête. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais une elfe je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais à force de voir toute sorte de chose bizarre autour de moi depuis ma majorité je ne suis plus trop surpris de ce que je vois et qui sors de l'ordinaire, conclut-il.

- Je peux comprendre ton trouble, mais sache que si je suis une elfe, tu en es un toi aussi par ton sang. Car ton père étant mon frère et lui aussi un elfe, ce qui explique ton appartenance à notre peuple. Ce qui expliquerai ta transformation de fille à garçon. Car maintenant tu es devenu Alexis, l'enfant élu de la légende oubliée.

- Oui je sais, soupire-t-il. C'est tout de même étrange quand on sait que d'autre personne avant moi était porteur de cette légende en eux. Mais le plus étonnant est que je me sens parfaitement bien avec cette apparence, comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie.

- Je comprends, lui dit elle, en lui souriant. Tu savais ce qui t'attendait sans vraiment le savoir, et le fait de l'accepter montre que tu possède de la sagesse, Alexis. Elle se leva et posa son regard sur lui, le soleil joué dans ses cheveux châtain foncé, ses yeux bleu océan était parcouru de strie d'or et d'argent, quand il était debout il mesuré plus de 1 mètre 90, un visage fin et régulier, des traits doux et sévère et il avait un maintien droit et fier en tout temps.

- Merci, il lui sourit. Comment dois-je t'appeler quand nous sommes ici? Car je ne pense pas que ton vrai nom soit Minerva.

- Si, Minerva est mon nom dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Ici je suis Manwen, car tel est et à toujours était mon nom. Il acquiesça. Comme tu vas rester ici avec moi, je vais t'apprendre l'art des elfes et la méditation, ainsi que le magie sans baguette. Tu verras cela te sera très utile, pour avoir plus de contrôle sur ta magie et également tes émotions. Viens rentrons maintenant, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Ils retournèrent tous deux vers la maison, Alexis portant la licorne endormit dans ses bras. Durant les jours suivants, Manwen entraîna Alexis à la méditation et l'art elfique ainsi que la magie sans baguette, cet exercice demandé beaucoup de concentration et de patience. Ce qui était parfait pour l'enfant élu, qui suivait avec rigueur tous les conseilles de sa marraine.

Les jours passés vite, mais cela ne faisait qu'une autre semaine que Minerva avait quitté le monde sorcier. En tout est pour tout, elle n'avait quitté que depuis deux semaines le monde sorcier, alors qu'à Imlaris bien des jours et des jours avaient passés. Vint un moment ou elle dit à son filleul:

- Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, cela fait deux semaines que personne ne m'a vu et j'ai certaine responsabilité qui on était mis de côté, explique-t-elle.

- Quand reviens tu? Demanda Alexis. Ce qu'elle aimait avec son filleul s'est qu'il ne lui demandé jamais d'explications quand elle s'absentait est ne voulait pas dire ou elle allait et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Dans une semaine pour le monde sorcier, mais bien plus ici, répond elle. Mais je reviendrais vite.

Elle parti donc le lendemain au aurore. Alexis, durant son absence se promena dans la forêt avec Caëne son amie licorne. Caëne avait très vite prie son pelage d'adulte, d'un blanc pur éclatant, sa particularité était sa corne de couleur argenté et aussi de magnifique yeux gris resplendissant. Il continua à travailler seul pendant son absence et Caëne l'aida également.

Bien sur, il lui arrivé encore de rêver de l'accident et de la mort de sa mère. Grâce à l'aide de Manwen et de Caëne, il recommençait tout doucement, mais alors très doucement à se reconstruire. Il gardait cependant une profonde tristesse dans les yeux qu'il essayé de cacher, mais sans grand succès pour ses deux compagnes.

Après avoir passé une semaine dans le monde sorcier, Manwen revint et Alexis l'accueillit avec joie. Ils discutèrent tous deux de son voyage et elle lui expliqua que deux semaines avant la rentrée, elle devait retourner à Poudlard et qu'il viendrait avec elle.

- Il est hors de question que je sois un élève, s'écria-t-il outré. J'ai 23ans je te rappelles!

- Oui peut être, mais tu ne l'es fait pas, déclara-t-elle. Eu tu seras un nouvel élève qui rentreras en 6ème année, sa remarque ne tolérait aucune contestation.

- Bien, je me ferais passer pour tel, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, rétorque-t-il à contre cœur.

- Il est mieux que tu viennes avec moi et puis, j'ai parler de toi à Albus Dumbledore, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre elle ajouta, sans lui dire que tu es l'enfant élu de la légende.

Alexis acquiesça, Manwen continua à voir avec lui ces méditations et les arts elfique, ainsi que la magie sans baguette. Il apprenait vite et retenait tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils en vinrent ensuite à discuter du moment ou ils devraient partir et ce qu'ils convenaient de faire. Comme Alexis et Minerva était apparenté et que étant la sœur de son père, ils portaient donc le même nom de famille.

Ils inventeraient une histoire comme quoi il aurait fait ses études en Amérique, dans l'école de sorcellerie Guildams et que ses parents étant mort, il fut placé sous sa garde. Bien sur, ils ne révèleraient rien sur leurs véritables identités au directeur et surtout sur le fait que l'un était une elfe et l'autre un semi elfe. Quand le jour du départ vint, ils furent fin près et transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard, Alexis, Minerva et Caëne.

Quand Alexis eu fait le tour de ce qui l'entourait et que son regard se reporta sur la forêt interdite il dit à sa marraine: "C'est ici que nous nous séparons, je reviendrais le jour de la rentrée pour être répartie, mais en attendant Caëne et moi, nous allons dans cette forêt, car j'entends un appel". Et sur ces dernières paroles, il la quitta suivi par sa licorne. Minerva comprenant prit doucement le chemin du château. Ce soir là, Fumseck disparu et Albus qui voulait discuté avec lui des derniers évènements récents et aussi de Minerva et de son protégé, trouva une fois de plus son bureau vide. Intrigué, il décida d'aller ce coucher et remis ses questions à plus tard.


	5. Chapter 4: début de vacance tourmenté

**Mot de l'auteur:** _salut à tous, la suite de l'histoire (enfin), elle sera posté maintenant à peu près une fois par semaine, car ayant repris les cours je ne peux pas faire plus vite. Et si exceptionnellement cela n'arrive pas, ben vous devrez patienter jusqu'au week-end suivant. Dans ce chapitre il y a un peu beaucoup de maltraitance sur enfant, mais rien de bien méchant. Bien je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et laisser moi vos impressions, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!_

**  
Chapitre 4: Début de vacances tourmenté**

C'était une chaude nuit d'été, pas un souffle ne venait rompre la monotonie dans cette rue. Rien dans cette banlieue ne bouger, tous les occupants de chaque maison étaient tous dans leurs lit, dormant d'un sommeil doux et paisible. Tous? Non, en réalité, un seul avait son sommeil troublé, hanté par des cauchemars incessant. C'était un jeune homme, dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive, qui était tourmenté dans cette nuit. Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, se tournait et se retournait inlassablement dans son lit.

Il était couvert de sueur et était pris de léger tremblement. Le seul habitant de tout le quartier, qui soit un sorcier, il était plutôt chétif, presque malade, et assez petit pour son âge, ayant des cheveux indomptables et ne mangeant que très peu. Il était arrivé le jour même pour passer ses vacances avec "sa famille" si on peut l'appeler ainsi.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi, il devait revenir ici chaque été, c'est à cause du sacrifice que sa mère a fait en le sauvant. Mais cela ne l'enchanté guère de revoir les Dursleys, bien que par sa tante Pétunia il soit protégé de Voldemort et ses toutous. Mais durant l'année écoulait, Voldemort n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des rêves, au sujet du département des mystères et l'avait ainsi dupé en lui faisant croire que son parrain était en danger, pour l'amener dans un piège.

Cette escapade au ministère, ce révéla être un désastre. Surtout quand Sirius qui combattait Bellatrix, fut touché par le sort de celle-ci et tomba à travers le voile, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne revoyait que ça dans ses rêves, depuis qu'il était retourné au château et maintenant ses cauchemars le poursuivait à Privet Drive. Harry se réveilla en sursaut encore une fois, il se redressa en position assise et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus de revoir toujours et encore son parrain tomber à travers ce voile.

- C'est ma faute, murmure-t-il, tout est de ma faute. Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur le bureau, ou était posés deux cadres, une montrant ses parents et l'autre Sirius, une photo prise Square Grimmaud à noël.

Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il décida de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Bien qu'il soit plus de deux heures du matin et qu'il devrait essayer de dormir, il ne le fit pas. Et, dire qu'il venait d'à peine arriver, qu'il voulait déjà quitter "sa famille". Certes l'ordre du phénix avaient menacé son oncle et sa tante, mais quelques chose lui disait, que quand son oncle se réveillerait demain, il allait passer un sal quart d'heure.

Ne voulant pas ruminer de sombres pensées, il ouvrit sa malle et sorti ce dont il avait besoin pour travailler. Jusqu'à sept heures il grata sa plume sur le parchemin, il avait fini la métamorphose, les sortilèges et était à la moitié de son devoir de potion quand les Dursleys se réveillèrent et que sa tante vienne frapper à sa porte pour l'intimer de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand à son oncle, lui il entra littéralement dans la pièce, pour s'arrêter aussi sec à la vue de la malle ouverte et des objets qui jonchaient le sol, ainsi que son neveu assis au bureau en train de travailler. Il vira très vite au rouge brique et s'époumona:

- Je t'ai déjà dit, que je ne voulais pas de ton anormalité sous mon toit, un nuage de postillons accompagnant ses mots. Range moi sa tout de suite et fil à la cuisine.

- J'avais compris ce que tante Pétunia m'a dit à travers la porte, répliqua Harry, je ne suis pas sourd comme certain, il lança un regard noir à son oncle.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de la sorte, éructa son oncle, une lueur de méchanceté dans le regard. Je vais t'apprendre moi à me respecter. Et sur ces paroles, il lui prit le bras dans une poigne de fer et le sorti de la chambre.

- Lâchez moi, cria Harry, en tentant de se libérer de son oncle sans grand succès.

- Silence, morveux, lui cracha Vernon, en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui étourdit Harry quelques secondes. Secondes que son oncle mis à profit pour le traîner dans le salon. Je vais te montrer ce que je réserve au monstre comme toi.

- Lâchez moi, cria de plus belle Harry. Si les gens de mon espèce, comme vous dîtes apprennent ce que vous êtes en train de me faire, ils viendront vous rendre visite.

- Boucle la! Les monstres dans ton genre, n'on pas d'amis et si jamais tu les préviens, je puis t'assurer que tu ne reverras plus aucune de tes affaires et quand à cette maudite chouette, je crains malheureusement qu'un accident est si vite arrivé. Vernon avait un visage tordu d'un sourire sadique et ses yeux étaient remplis de folie.

Pétunia attirait par le bruit, vint voir et elle s'arrêta sous le choc de la scène, figé comme une statue de sire. Harry essayait de toute ses forces de s'échapper de la poigne de son oncle. Tandis que Vernon, le tirait sans ménagement vers la cave. L'homme ouvrit violemment la porte et jeta son neveu en bas. Se rattrapant comme il put pour ne pas se faire mal, il eu tout de même une douleur atroce dans le poignet gauche.

Harry, eu juste le temps de se remettre de sa surprise avant que la porte ne claque, le laissant seul dan le noir. Il se releva tout doucement, endolori de cette chute et se massa les genoux et le poignet gauche. Se yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il commença à faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une fenêtre, même minuscule.

Après quelques minutes de tâtonnement, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il n'y en n'avait pas une seul. S'asseyant en bas des marches, préférant ne pas les monter inutilement pour essayer d'allumer avec l'interrupteur, celui-ci ne fonctionnent plus, il fit donc le point sur sa situation.

De un, Vernon, avait vu rouge en voyant ses affaires et à péter un câble. De deux, il se retrouve dans la cave pour une durée indéterminé. De trois, s'il ose protester ses affaires, ainsi que sa chouette risque gros. De quatre, une séance de correction l'attend au retour de son oncle. Conclusion: il est dans la merde!

Il souffla doucement et mis sa tête dans ses mains, il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il resta là sans bouger, une heure ou deux peut être plus, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, dans ce lieu sombre, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une faible lumière perce l'obscurité de la cave. Se retournant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, en découvrant sa tante dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il fût plus surpris encore quand elle dit:

- Viens Harry, sort de la, Vernon est parti, tu ne risques plus rien. Voyant le manque de réaction de son neveu, elle poursuivit. C'est mon mari, mais je ne conçois pas qu'on enferme un enfant dans une cave, surtout que tu ne lui as rien fait. Aller viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Encore sous le choc de ce que vient de dire sa tante, il monta doucement les escaliers, arrivé à sa hauteur, elle le poussa gentiment vers la cuisine.

- Je ne pense pas qu'oncle Vernon, appréciera de me voir hors de la cave, dit assez brutalement Harry.

- Mange, ordonne sa tante, sans tenir compte de la façon brusque, dont il lui a répondu. Je règlerai cela avec lui, quand il rentrera.

- Pourquoi? Ne put que demander Harry, en commencent à manger ce que Pétunia avait posé devant lui.

- Bien qu'il soit mon époux, je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de la sorte Harry, le dit Harry arrêta son geste, sa fourchette étant entre son assiette et sa bouche. Avant il n'était pas ainsi et je l'aime toujours encore énormément. Mais, je ne supporte plus ce qu'il te fait subir et je suis aussi fatigué de faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer.

La fourchette que tenait Harry fit un bruit métallique quand elle tomba d'abord sur la table avant de finir sa course par terre. De surprise, il en avait lâchait sa fourchette et regardait sa tante, en se demandant s'il ne s'était finalement pas fait plus mal qu'il ne le croyait en tombant dans la cave. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et il continuait à la fixer en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Sa tante voyant son expression, émit un petit rire, s'était un son doux et non pas celui faux qu'elle faisait souvent.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je sais que seize ans d'ignorance est dur à combler, mais par tous les moyens, je le comblerais. Je ne détestais pas ta mère, dit elle doucement, en le regardant pour la première fois avec de la tendresse? Harry n'était pas en état d'en jurer. Au contraire, nous nous entendions toutes deux à merveilles. Je sais, que tu as du mal à me croire, reprit elle, en voyant son visage indécis, mais s'est la vérité.

- Mais alors, murmura Harry, pourquoi tout ce cinéma? Pourquoi avoir toujours prétendu la détester et me haïr? Il ne comprenait pas se brusque changement de comportement.

- Par sécurité, tous devaient penser que nous nous détestions, et aussi à cause de Vernon. Mes parents et le reste de notre famille n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait que j'épouse un mortel, comme ils se plaisent à le dire, et cela était valable aussi pour ta mère, expliqua Pétunia.

- Comment ça, pas voulu que tu l'épouse et ma mère aussi? Dit il en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends, par "parce qu'il est mortel" nous le sommes tous après tout.

- Tu as bien entendu, lui sourit elle devant son air interrogateur. Tout comme toi, qui n'est pas qu'un simple moldu, puisque tu es un sorcier au sang mêlé.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas immortels, réplique Harry. On peut mourir d'un simple sort, sans avoir eu la chance de réagir! Et puis, oncle Vernon est un simple moldu, tout comme la famille de ton côté. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il n'est pas apprécié, que tu épouses un homme comme lui, termine-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, dit Pétunia, secouant la tête et lui souriant tristement. Notre sang est particulier, ce vieux fou de directeur ne ta donc rien dit?

- Qu'est-ce que le directeur vient faire dans cette discussion? Répondit Harry, d'une voix polaire et ses yeux devenant plus sombre et lourd de menace.

- Un problème avec lui? Demande sa tante, en haussant un sourcil à son tour face à la réaction de son neveu.

_- UN_ problème, dit Harry sa voix devenant de plus en plus glacial. Oui ,il y a un problème, s'il ne m'avait pas ignoré et caché des chose l'année dernière, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de m'aventurer au ministère et Sirius serait toujours vivant…. Il s'arrêta et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, il détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de parler de son parrain sans le faire exprès, s'était encore trop récent pour q'il en parle à qui que soit et sa tante ne faisait pas parti des personnes à qui il avait envie d'en parler.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant quelques minutes durant lequel Pétunia étudia son neveu. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce qu'elle avait compris, à la fin de la phrase non n'achevait d'Harry, était que Sirius Black, son parrain était mort. Mais aussi que le directeur, en serait en parti responsable, pour l'avoir ignoré et caché certaines choses qu'il aurait du savoir, décidant de rompre le silence, elle reprit:

- Harry, appel-t-elle doucement, il leva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle vit la consterna, ses yeux d'habitude plein de vie, était maintenant vide, triste et sans éclat, et aussi des yeux ayant vécu trop de chose pour un jeune de son âge. Mon dieu, Harry, que t'est-il arrivé pour arriver dans cette état?

- En quoi ça te regarde, crache t-il avec venin. Tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de moi avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu commencerais. Il se leva pour sortir de la cuisine, mais sa tante ne le voyait pas comme ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de sortir, reste assis,ordonne-t-elle, son neveu après une hésitation se rassit à contre cœur. Que t'a-t-il caché de si important, pour que tu en viennes à tenir tête au vieux fou? T'a-t-il parlé de notre famille?

-Non, ça ne concerné en rien notre famille, répondit Harry. Après quelques secondes de silence, il poursuivit. C'est à cause d'une prophétie faite peut avant ma naissance et c'est ce qui a causé la mort de mes parents et qu'y fait ensuite que j'ai atterri ici.

- Une prophétie? Pétunia fronça les sourcils et fixa son neveu d'un regard perçant. Il ne ta donc rien dit sur tes origines, continua-t-elle, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas au courant et qu'il ne la jamais découvert. Cela expliquerait bien des choses, voyant son neveu sur le point de répliquer, elle ajouta: tu peux aller dans ta chambre maintenant je parlerais à Vernon quand il rentrera et je ne veux rien entendre et je ne veux pas de question, allez ouste.

Pétunia, chassa Harry, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer quoi que se soit. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre à pas lent, son cerveau fonctionnent à plein régime, sur la discussion plus qu'étrange, qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa tante et surtout le fait qu'elle voudrait combler toute ses années d'ignorance.

Arrivé à l'étage, il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Pour lui, tout ce qui venait de ce passait était irréel, il s'assit face à son bureau et se décida à écrire à ses amis, sur le comportement étrange de sa tante. Il écrirait en même temps à l'ordre pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Prenant plume et parchemin, il écrivit pour Ron:

_Cher Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi ça va bien. Ce matin, ma tante s'est montré gentille à mon égard, je peux te dire que j'ai été très surpris par son comportement. Elle m'a dit elle-même, qu'elle voulait combler les seize ans d'indifférence dont elle a fait preuve à mon encontre. Enfin je reste quand même sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais. Passe le bonjour à toute ta famille pour moi et dit à ta mère que ses bon petit plat me manque._

_Harry_

À Hermione, il écrivit:

_Salut Hermione,_

_Alors ces vacances avec tes parents se passe bien? Moi pour un début, s'est plutôt étrange. Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai eu une conversation des plus civilisé avec ma tante! Je suis encore ébahis face à se revirement de situation. Elle s'est montré gentille avec moi et elle voudrait combler les 16 ans d'indifférences dont elle a fait preuve à mon égard!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste sur mes gardes et je ferais attention à moi.__ Bonjour à tes parents, en espérant de voir bientôt, ainsi que Ron._

_Amitié_

_Harry _

À l'ordre, il écrivit:

_Cher phénix_

_Ici tout va bien, ma tante s'est montré gentille avec moi et nous avons même eu une conversation civilisé. Et j'espère que le phénix dirigeant aura retenue la leçon de l'été dernier et qu'il sache que je ne suis plus un enfant. Bonjour à tous. _

_Harry_

Quand il eu finit, il se leva et alla vers la cage de sa chouette.

- J'ai du travail pour toi, ma fille, la chouette hulula doucement. Le premier est pour Ron, ensuite Hermione et le dernier pour l'ordre du phénix, d'accord? Hedwige hulula et lui mordilla affectueusement le doit pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Après l'avoir perdu de vue, il retourna à son bureau pour finir son devoir de potion, car il avait le pressentiment que quand son oncle rentrerait, que sa tante lui parle ou non, il aurait tout de même droit à une correction. Quand Harry entendit la voiture de son oncle, et la porte d'entrée claqué, il avait déjà pris soin de cacher se à quoi il tenait le plus et de laisser le reste enfermé dans sa malle.

Il entendit les cris de son oncle à travers la porte, celui-ci demandait à sa tante ou était le monstre, donc lui, il n'entendit pas la réponse, mais cela ne sembla pas calmer Vernon pour autant, sa colère augmentait plutôt en intensité à chaque minute qui passait. Finalement, il entendit quelqu'un monter à pas lourd les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry savait ce qui l'attendait quand il rencontra les yeux de son oncle. Ils étaient remplis de haine et de folie.

Vernon se précipita sur lui et le frappa avec force au visage, n'ayant pu réagir à temps Harry tomba de sa chaise. Mais ça ne sembla pas le calmer, il fit pleuvoir un déluge de coup de point et de pied sur son neveu, qui s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, après un quart d'heure de ce traitement, Vernon se calma enfin et sorti de la chambre et le menaçant "d'autre correction" s'il osé prévenir quelqu'un.

Harry resta dans cette position dix minutes avant de déplier doucement son corps, en faisant des grimaces à chaque mouvement brusque, il se traîna ensuite jusqu'à son lit. Ayant mal partout, il s'installa du mieux qu'il put et resta là sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience le délivre de ses douleurs. Le lendemain, sa tante vint le voir, quand son mari fut parti et elle ne put que constater les dégâts, des bleus s'étaient formés par endroits et il avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle, avec un visage triste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait te frapper et surtout avec autant de violence. Je lui reparlerai ce soir.

_- NON_, cria Harry. Ça n'a pas fonctionné hier soir, au contraire cela la rendu encore plus furieux. Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que soit. Tu m'as ignoré pendant seize ans, alors continue à le faire, dit-il t'un ton froid. Sans ton intervention, je n'aurais pas tous ces bleus, laisse moi tranquille, finit-il d'une voix polaire et les yeux lançants des éclairs.

Capitulant, mais ne lui en voulant pas, Pétunia sorti de la chambre. Le soir venu, Vernon recommença son manège et vint voir son neveu, cette fois, la "correction" était du au fait qu'il n'avait pas fait s'est tâche ménagère habituelle. Il se défoula pendant dix bonnes minutes et le laissa comme la veille sur le sol.

Cette fois encore, il rampa vers son lit et tomba avec joie dans l'inconscience. Le troisième jour, de ses vacances, Vernon, ce rappela, qu'il devait écrire au gens de son espèce, il lui ordonna donc d'écrire la lettre et de lui montrer avant de l'envoyer, pour s'assurer qu'il ne disait rien sur ses "corrections" il écrivit.

_Phénix,_

_Tout va bien ici, on me traite convenablement._

_Harry_

Son oncle le força à en faire une bonne dizaine de lettre comme celle-ci. Il envoya Hedwige porter le message. Quand elle était revenu aucune lettre n'était accroché à sa patte, il en avait été déçu, mais il avait d'autre souci pour l'heure que ses amis. Si son oncle continué ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pétunia ne pouvait que constater la déchéance dans laquelle était tombé son neveu. Elle décida de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, en envoyant une lettre à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

_Joana,_

_Il a besoin d'aide, je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Mais ce n'est pas pour renouer avec toi que je t'écris, mais pour Harry, il se meurt à petit feu, sous les coups de mon mari. Viens le chercher et emmène le avec toi. Je sais qu'il pourra ainsi se refaire une santé et que tu pourras veiller sur lui._

_Pétunia_

La réponse ne vint que trois jours plus tard, Harry allait de plus en plus mal, il semblait avoir deux ou trois côtes fêlés et sans doute cassé. Il ne bougeait pratiquement plus de son lit, ses yeux vides de toute vie semblait attendre la mort. Quand enfin, elle vit la lettre salvatrice, elle l'ouvrit avec empressement pour y lire ces quelques mots:

_Pétunia,_

_Je viendrais le chercher dimanche prochain_

_Joana_

Pétunia se mordit la langue, son neveu devrait patienter encore quatre jours, avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Priant le ciel, pour que ces quatre jours passent au plus vite, elle profita que son mari soit au travail, pour aller voir Harry et lui annoncer son plan.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça pour moi? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne supportes plus de te voir ainsi, avec tous ces bleus et sûrement fracture. Joana, est de la famille, elle sera à même de t'aider, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, car n'étant pas la gardienne du secret.

Puis, elle sorti, sans laisser la chance à Harry, de poser une quelconque question. Ne sachant que croire, il s'accrocha à cette mince lueur d'espoir, comme un naufragé en pleine mer. Les jours suivant semblaient passer au ralenti, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait ralenti le temps. Tous les soirs, il subissait la violence de son oncle et il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger, surtout qu'il ne manger plus depuis deux jours maintenant. Le dernier jour de son calvaire, il avait de la fièvre et de la difficulté à respirer. Sa tante vint le voir pour la dernière fois.

- Tu seras bientôt parti, elle viendra tard ce soir, quand nous serons tous endormi. Voici une lettre que tu devras lui remettre, lui dit-elle, en posant la lettre à ses côtés.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la chambre. Ce jour là, Vernon ne vint pas le voir, il semblait de bonne humeur, comme on était dimanche et qu'il n'avait pas eu à travailler. Toute la famille alla se coucher vers onze heures, Harry étendu sur son lit miteux, était plongé dans l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, ou il voyait Sirius tomber à travers le voile ou Voldemort torturant de pauvres victimes.

Son état empiré d'heure en heure, il finit par tomber dans un léger coma. Alors que toutes les familles du quartier se fut endormie et que tout Privet Drive soit enfin calme et que rien d'anormal ne vienne troubler cette douce nuit de juillet.

Pourtant, une silhouette apparu soudain dans la chambre de Harry, cette personne était grande et avait une cape de voyage sombre, qui couvrait totalement son visage, ainsi que tout son corps. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et repéra les affaires d'Harry.

D'un geste simple de la main, elle l'est fit réapparaître chez elle. Puis se tournant vers le lit, elle vit la frêle silhouette du jeune homme inconscient, trop maigre et blessé à son goût. Elle s'approcha est à nouveau d'un geste de la main le couvrit de couverture et le prit ensuite dans ces bras. C'est à se moment qu'elle aperçut la lettre, elle l'ouvrit et le fit l'éviter à hauteur d'yeux pour y lire:

_Il ignore tout des origines de notre famille_

La lettre se consuma dès qu'elle en eu fini la lecture. Redressant la frêle silhouette dans ses bras, elle disparût avec Harry comme elle était venu. Sans que quiconque dans la maison n'est entendu le moindre bruit et sans déclencher les protections mises sur la maison pour avertir d'un quelconque intrus.


	6. Chapter 5: disparition

**Mot de l'auteur:** _voici un nouveau chapitre, qui renferme bien des choses. Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais ce chapitre ma pris plus de temps que prévu. Je ne suis chez moi que le week-end, mais je ne reste pas inactif pour autant, j'ai recours à la bonne vieille méthode du papier et du stylo pendant la semaine et le week je retape le tout sur mon ordi. Bien je vous laisse à la lecture de se chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5: Disparition**

_13 juillet 1996_

_Maison du 4 Privet Drive_

Au petit mâtin Vernon et Pétunia se réveillèrent, ayant chacun passé une bonne nuit, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pétunia, parce qu'elle savait que le cauchemar de son neveu était fini et Vernon lui, parce que se "sale monstre" pour une fois ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir et surtout que ses affaires marchés à merveilles. Comme à son habitude Pétunia alla à la chambre de son neveu et frappa tout en lui disant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Dudley, lui dormait toujours, car il n'était après tout que six heures du mâtin.

Vernon rejoignit sa femme une fois qu'il se fut changé pour travailler, il alla chercher le journal et revint vers la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, déplia et commença à lire son journal en attendant que le "sale monstre" vienne préparer le petit déjeuner. Pétunia faisait du café tout en attendant le moment ou Vernon allait découvrir, qu'Harry n'était plus là.

Elle souriait doucement, en imaginant la tête qu'il allait faire en découvrant la chambre vide, il se mettrait a insulter son neveu de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, puis exprimerait sa joie de le savoir parti de la maison. Quand le café fut prêt, elle en versa dans une tasse pour Vernon et une pour elle. Elle déposa celui de son mari devant lui et s'assit à son tour. Après une ou deux minutes, il finit par émerger de sa lecture et parcouru la cuisine du regard, et constata qu'il y manqué quelqu'un.

- Où est le "monstre"? Demanda-t-il à sa femme, ses yeux affichant une colère prête à exploser.

- Je ne sais pas, répond elle doucement. Avant de descendre, je suis allé frapper à sa porte pour le réveiller.

- Ce sale gosse ne perd rien pour attendre. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rugit Vernon. Je vais le sortir de sa chambre moi et il goûtera de cet affront à mon retour se soir. Vernon se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Pétunia de son côté soupira, elle se leva et vint au pied des escaliers pour attendre la réaction des son mari, face à la chambre vide, celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir.

- IL S'EST ENFUI? Cria Vernon de toute la force de ses poumons. PETUNIA**,_ LE_** MONSTRE, A FILE!! Sa femme le laissa crier pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de finalement monter pour le faire taire.

- QUOI? S'écria-t-elle à son tour en montant les escaliers avec un léger sourire, qu'elle effaça quand elle arriva près de son mari.

- SE SALE BATARD S'EST ENFUI, IL NE RESTE PLUS RIEN DANS LA CHAMBRE, hurle-t-il. C E MONSTRE N'EST QU'UN INGRAT! DIRE QUE NOUS LE LOGEONS, LE NOURISSONS, ET TOUS SE QU'IL TROUVE A FAIRE ET DE S'EN ALLER SANS PREVENIR!!

- Tu as raison Vernon, lui dit-elle calmement tout en pensant "là où il est, tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre et surtout il sera beaucoup mieux traité qu'ici". Mais au moins, il ne sera plus dans nos pattes, nous n'aurons plus à le supporter lui et son anormalité.

Pétunia regarda l'effet de ses paroles sur Vernon, il était en intense réflexion, son visage reprenant peu à peu une couleur normal, après être devenu rouge brique par la colère. Le laissant réfléchir elle scruta la pièce, tout avait été emportés et sur le sol elle aperçut quelques traces de cendres ce qui voulait dire que Joana avait bien eu le message. Soupirant de soulagement, elle se retourna vers son mari et vit qu'il avait tiré les conclusions de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire satisfait et heureux.

- Bien, tu as raison, plus de "monstre" et plus de chose anormal sous **_se_** toit, déclare-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe, fit la voix de Dudley près de la porte. Celui-ci était à peine réveillé et semblait vouloir se rendormir sur place.

- Ce n'est rien fils, répondit Vernon. LE monstre est parti, tu pourras être tranquille pour le reste des vacances. Mais il est encore tôt, pour que tu sois debout, va donc te recoucher. Dudley hocha la tête et parti dans sa chambre.

- Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner Vernon, Pétunia lui sourit et descendit à la cuisine. Vernon resta quelques instant encore dans la chambre un immense sourire de contentement sur le visage, avant de descendre rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

_Le Terrier_

Toute la petite famille était réveillé depuis une heure environ et prenaient son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Ils discutaient tous gaiement de choses et d'autres, seul Ron ne semblait pas partager cette bonne humeur. En effet, il se faisait du souci pour Harry, car il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles depuis deux semaines maintenant et il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres par la suite.

D'après son père, il allait bien puisqu'il recevait toujours ses lettres, l'informant que tout allait bien, mais Ron lui se disait que justement quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Il écrivait aux membres de l'ordre, mais ne répondait pas à ses lettres. Ruminant ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que toute la tribu Weasley le fixaient depuis un petit moment, il sursauta quand sa mère lui parla.

- Ron chéri, cesse de te faire autant de souci pour Harry. Même s'il n'a pas répondu à tes lettres, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas bien. Et puis l'ordre reçoit des lettres de lui tous les trois jours comme convenu.

- Oui je sais, répondit Ron, c'est juste le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à mes lettres et celle d'Hermione qui m'inquiète.

- Tu te fais du souci juste pour ça? Dit Ginny. Peut être n'a-t-il simplement pas envie d'écrire à qui que se soit et depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'a pas envie de parler.

- Gin ça n'a pas de sens, même si Sirius est en parti la cause, son silence m'inquiète, réplique Ron. Sa seul et unique lettre, me faisait part du fait étrange que sa tante se montrait gentille avec lui et qu'il avaient tous deux eu une conversation civilisé.

- Comment ça montré gentille? Demanda Mrs Weasley, en fronçant des sourcils. Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de cette partie de la lettre. J'aimerai la voir Ron, va la chercher s'il te plaît. Avec un haussement d'épaule le concerné se leva et disparu dans les escaliers. Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à se qu'il revienne au bout de cinq minutes, il s'assit et tendit le parchemin à sa mère qui le prit et commença à le lire, ses yeux se plissant un peu plus à chaque ligne. Après la lecture Mrs Weasley resta silencieuse quelques instant avant de déclarer.

- J'aimerai montrer cette lettre à ton père.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans sa lettre et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que sa tante lui est parlé gentiment puisse t'inquiéter.

- Ceci, justement est plus anormal que tout autre chose, expliqua sa mère. Vous savez tous aussi bien que moi, comment le traite "sa famille" quand il est avec eux et je ne peux pas croire à un brusque changement d'attitude du jour au lendemain.

Tous acquiescèrent et gardèrent le silence en finissant leur petit déjeuner, puis chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Le soir venu, quand la table fut prête, ils attendaient que Mr Weasley arrive pour manger. Celui-ci arriva une demi heure plus tard.

- Bonsoir les Weasley, s'exclama joyeusement Arthur.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, dit Molly en allant l'embrasser.

- Bonsoir papa, s'exclama ses enfants.

- Allez viens Arthur, nous t'attendions pour passer à table.

Molly, Arthur et leurs enfants se mirent à table, pendant une bonne heure, on entendit que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes et ils discutaient tous de choses et d'autres sans grande importance. Quand ils eurent fini et que la table fut débarrassé, Molly ensorcela l'éponge et la brosse pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seul, ils allèrent tous au salon pour poursuivre leur discussion. Jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley attirent l'attention de tous en disant à son mari.

- Arthur, se mâtin Ron m'a fait part d'un fait étrange au sujet de la première et unique lettre que Harry lui a envoyé.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà discuté, dit Mr Weasley en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui sur le fait qu'il ne répondait pas à ses lettres, mais ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant est-ce que contient celle-ci. Dans laquelle il fait part à Ron, que sa tante se serait montré gentille avec lui et qu'ils auraient mêmes eu tous les deux une conversation des plus civilisé, déclara Mrs Weasley.

- Comment cela, demanda Mr Weasley en levant les sourcils. Ces gens, sont tous sauf aimables, j'ai déjà eu à faire à eux et je peux certifier qu'ils ne savent pas ce que veux dire le mot "gentille".

- Lit ça et dit moi ce que tu en penses, dit Mrs Weasley en lui tendant la lettre. Je commence à partager les doutes de Ron au sujet d'Harry depuis que je l'ai lu se mâtin.

Son mari prit la lettre et en entama la lecture, il en fronça des sourcils et regarda sa femme d'un air perplexe avant de dire.

- Jamais sa tante ne serait capable de faire cela. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas ainsi et surtout sa tante a toujours haït sa mère, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Alors, vous voyez bien que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, déclara Ron, qui était resté silencieux, depuis le début de l'échange entre ses parents. Ce n'est pas normal et Hermione pense comme moi. Tous ceux que j'espère s'est qu'il ne le maltraite pas, acheva-t-t-il.

Un silence s'installa, un silence très inconfortable pour tous, finalement Mr Weasley rompit le silence.

- Je vais montrer cette lettre à Dumbledore, à la prochaine réunion. Se tournant vers le reste de sa famille. Commencer à faire vos valises, nous allons devoir rester au quartier général pour le reste des vacances.

Cette nouvelle ne fut pas accueillie avec joie, ils grognèrent tous et se levèrent pour aller préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Resté seul Molly et Arthur partagèrent une dernière tassa de thé avant d'aller se coucher.

- J'espère qu'il n'a rien, dit soudain Molly, une fois qu'il furent dans leur chambre.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, Harry a survécu à bien pire, la réconforta Mr Weasley. Nous devrions dormir un peu, demain une rude journée nous attends. Il embrassa tendrement sa femme et éteignit la lumière. Toute la maisonnée dormi d'un sommeil léger, sans soupçonner un seul instant que le lendemain la journée serait riche en rebondissement.

* * *

_Maison des Granger_

Le même jour dans cette famille moldu, Hermione se réveilla sous les douces caresse de sa mère.

- Ma chérie lève toi, lui dit Jane sa mère. Il est neuf heures passés.

Ronchenant quelques peu Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. À son entrée dans la cuisine une bonne odeur de toast et d'œuf l'accueillit. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle s'installa à la table et sa mère lui servit son petit déjeuner.

Elle mangea avec appétit et ses pensées dérivèrent encore une fois vers Harry et la lettre qu'elle avait reçu au début des vacances. Tout d'abord surprise par ce qu'elle contenait, elle fût contente pour lui, après tout Harry mérité un peu de bonheur, même si sa supposé "famille" ne le considérait pas comme un être humain à part entière.

Mais son inquiétude s'était développé quand elle avait envoyé plusieurs lettre à Harry et qu'elle n'est obtenu aucune réponse de sa part. Sachant qu'il souffrait énormément de la perte de Sirius et que retourner avec ses moldus, ne l'aiderai pas sur le chemin de la guérison. Elle avait également correspondue avec Ron et il s'avérait que lui aussi n'avait plus de nouvelle de leur meilleur ami depuis sa première lettre.

Ron lui avait dit que l'ordre recevait bien de ses nouvelle tous les trois jours comme convenu. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ron et elle était sans nouvelle et ça commencé grandement à lui faire peur, elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda sa mère nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, se sentant fixer cette dernière se retourna vers sa fille et lui demanda.

- Un problème Hermione?

- Non, je réfléchissais simplement, lui dit Hermione, soupirant elle se leva et déposa son assiette dans l'évier et commença à la laver.

- Je vois bien que quelques choses te perturbe et cela depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, dit calmement sa mère. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser en fait, lui répond Hermione, après un instant de silence. Je me fais du souci pour Harry.

- Ha bon? Pourquoi ça? Questionna se mère. N'as-tu pas reçu une lettre au début des vacances?

- Si et s'est bien la seule que j'ai reçu, confirma-t-elle. Et depuis s'est le calme plat. Je lui est pourtant écrit à de nombreuses reprises, mais je reste toujours sans nouvelle de lui depuis sa première lettre et il en est de même pour Ron.

- Peut être n'a-t-il pas envie de maintenir une correspondance soutenue ma chérie, concéda sa mère. Tu m'a dit toi-même qu'il faisait le deuil de son parrain, ce genre de chose prend du temps. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant pour lui, conclut sa mère en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Hum, sans doute, répondit Hermione sceptique.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle reçu un mot de l'ordre l'informant qu'on viendrait la chercher le lendemain et qu'elle passerait le reste des vacances avec les membres de la famille Weasley dans le même endroit que l'été précédent. À cette lecture elle se renfrogna encore plus si possible.

Mais qu'avait les membres de l'ordre en tête? Et surtout quelle idée à Dumbledore de les faire revenir dans cette maison, quand on s'est qu'elle est chargé de souvenir pour eux tous. Mais le pire se serait sans doute pour Harry d'y revenir sans Sirius.

Le soir au repas ses parents remarquèrent sa mine triste, mais ne lui posèrent pas de question. Avant de monter se coucher elle leur dit que le lendemain des sorciers viendraient la chercher et qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant les prochaines vacances. Ses parents la regardèrent disparaître dans sa chambre, avant d'eux-mêmes se dirigeaient vers la leur.

Ils se faisaient du souci pour leur fille depuis qu'elle était revenu en vacance. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux et les membres de la famille Granger s'endormirent paisiblement, malgré leur inquiétude respective, le lendemain serait chargé pour tout le monde.

* * *

_14 juillet 1996_

_Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix_

La maison des blacks était silencieuse en se mardi matin, pas un bruit ne venait rompre le sommeil du portrait de Mrs Black derrière ses rideaux. Depuis la mort du dernier Black de la famille, la maison n'était plus habité. Pourtant de temps à autre un groupe de sorcier se réunissaient dans la bâtisse. L'ordre du phénix présidé par Dumbledore, se réunissaient deux à trois fois par semaine pour connaître ce que leur ennemi Voldemort préparé ou à déjà perpétré comme massacre.

Bien sur l'ordre tenaient les réunions dans la soirée pour permettre à tous de pourvoir être présent. Car la plupart ayant un travail accaparant. Mais l'ordre avaient un atout en ayant des membres travaillant au ministère, ils pouvaient ainsi savoir ce qui si passé sans se faire trop remarquer. Ainsi donc la maison resté au repos durant la journée et les nuits sans réunions.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui une petite famille allée emménager dans la maison pour le restant de l'été. À 10 heures, la cheminé s'enflamma soudain laissant apparaître Mrs Weasley, elle sorti de l'âtre pour laisser la place à ses enfants pour sortir. Un à un les enfants Weasley apparurent, une fois que Mr Wesley apparu Molly commença à donner ses ordres.

- Arthur, tu ferais bien de retourner travailler, je vais m'occuper de tout avec les enfants, grognement collectif de la part des enfants Weasley.

- Très bien à se soir tout le monde, dit Arthur et il disparu par la porte menant au hall d'entrée.

- Bien, dit Mrs Weasley en se retournant vers ses enfants, vous savez ou se trouvent vos chambres, aller déposer vos affaires et redescendez, j'ai du travail pour vous.

Pestant et maugréant, ils montèrent tous déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres ils ne les rangèrent pas tout de suite, car leur mère piquerait une crise de nerf s'il ne redescendaient pas tout de suite. Au bout de dix minutes la tribu Weasley se trouvaient devant leur mère.

La tribu étant composé de Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, ces derniers ayant pris deux jours de congés, pour aider leur mère avec la maison des Blacks. Les voyants tous réunis, elle débuta.

- Ron, je veux que tu t'occupes en premier lieu de la chambre que toi et Harry allez partager. Elle a besoin d'être nettoyé et je viendrais ensuite jeter un sortilège pour la rendre plus agréable et chaleureuse.

- Ok, répondit son dernier fils. Mais pourquoi veux-tu jeter un sort à la chambre? Je croyais que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on touche au pièce avec la magie.

- Pour une fois petit frère, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Fred.

- En quel honneur fais-tu cela? Rajouta George.

- Il n'y aura que la chambre de Ron et Harry qui bénéficiera de ce traitement, dit Molly.

- C'est injuste alors…commença Fred.

- Que nous devons dormir…continua George.

- Dans des chambres miteuse, sale et pleine d'obscurité? Finirent les deux en cœur.

- La question n'est pas là, répliqua sèchement leur mère. C'est pour Harry que Dumbledore a autorisé à se que la chambre soit refaite par magie. Il sera beaucoup plus dur pour lui de se trouver ici que vous.

Un silence pesant s'installa, les enfants se regardant mal à l'aise. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui le rompit:

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut absolument qu'on revienne ici. Il s'est bien que sa fera du mal à tout le monde et plus encore à Harry.

- Je sais Ginny, lui répondit Molly. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas sa décision, mais il le fait pour notre sécurité à tous. Maintenant Ron monte faire ce que je t'ai demandé, poursuivit Molly, se tournant vers sa fille, quand à toi Ginny va t'occuper de la chambre que tu partageras avec Hermione. Ron et Ginny parti, il ne restait plus que les jumeaux.

- Tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'une pièce en particulier de la maison maman? Demanda Fred.

- Ou bien veux-tu de l'aide avec la cuisine? Enchaîna George.

- Non, aller vous occupez du salon, je vais me débrouiller avec la cuisine. Utiliser la magie pour la rendre plus confortable sans faire de l'excès. Les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête et sortirent de la pièce, laissant Molly seul. Cette dernière releva ses manches et commença à nettoyer la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard une petite troupe de cinq sorciers et une adolescente entrèrent dans la maison. Molly alla les accueillirent avec un léger sourire. Il y avait là Remus Lupin, Thonks, Kingsley, Mr Weasley et Alastor Maugrey, la jeune fille n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

- Bonjour vous tous, dit doucement Mrs Weasley en passant devant le portrait de Mrs Black. Hermione tu as fait bon voyage? Demanda-t-elle en l'étreignant doucement.

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé, répondit cette dernière d'un ton morne et le regard triste.

- Bien, Ron et Ginny sont en haut, tu connais le chemin, dit Mrs Weasley en voyant l'air qu'Hermione affichait depuis son entrée dans la maison. La jeune fille hocha du chef et se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de sortir du chant de vision des sorciers présents.

- Si vous voulez mon avis s'est une mauvaise idée de confinée les jeunes ici, dit Thonks en scrutant les étages. Ils auraient tous été mieux au Terrier, surtout Harry.

- Thonks à raison, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. De plus la mort de Sirius est encore bien trop présente dans les esprits et cette maison n'aide pas à cicatriser.

- Je sais, soupira Mrs Weasley, j'aurais préféré que nous restions à la maison, mais Dumbledore a voulu que nous soyons tous ici.

- C'est une question de sécurité, grogna Maugrey, mais il est vrai que je n'approuves pas pour autant sa décision, ajouta-t-il, en les voyants tous près à riposter . Mais ce qu'il fait est souvent juste, alors attendons de voir comment évoluera les choses, avant de donner votre avis sur ce sujet. Ils acquiescement tous.

- Bon, tu viens Kingsley, dit Thonks. On se revoit se soir, nous avons encore du travail qui nous attends au ministère.

- Moi aussi, dit Mr Weasley. Tous trois sortirent, laissant seul Molly, Lupin et Maugrey.

- Vous allez rester? Demanda Molly.

- Oui, nous n'avons aucune mission à accomplir. Ils allèrent donc au salon pour discuter de chose et d'autres en attendant le soir venir.

Quand Hermione se trouva sur le palier du première étage, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occuper Ron, frappa et entra, à l'intérieur se trouver Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq du fait qu'ils se trouvaient ici et de ce que ressentirait Harry en y venant.

- Quand est-ce qu'il viendra nous rejoindre? Demanda Hermione.

- Ils iront le chercher dans quelques jours d'après papa, dit George.

- Enfin, s'est Dumbledore qui doit donner son feu vert pour aller le récupérer, continua Fred.

- J'espère seulement que se sera le plus tôt possible, dit Ron. Je me fais encore plus de souci pour lui, depuis que nos parents ont eu cette réaction avec sa lettre.

- De quoi parles tu Ron? S'exclama la brunette.

- Son ami lui expliqua en quelques mots se qui s'était passé quand il avait montré la lettre à ses parents et la soudaine décision de venir ici.

- Voilà tu sais tout, conclut Ron. Au début, il ne faisait pas grand cas de cette lettre et maintenant ont est tous de nouveau cloîtrés dans cette maison.

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne comprends pas la décision du directeur, dit Hermione.

- Aucun de nous ne le comprend, ajouta Ginny. Même les adultes doutes que se soit une bonne idée.

Le silence retomba et chacun resta pensif sur les paroles de la seule fille Weasley. Par les jumeaux ils apprirent qu'il y avait une réunion le soir même. Quand 20 heures arriva, ils les laissèrent tous les trois et descendirent à la cuisine, en leur promettant de leur dire quand l'ordre ira chercher Harry. Quand Dumbledore arriva, ils étaient déjà tous assis, il fit remarquer alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Minerva n'est pas encore arrivé?

- Non, dit Molly.

- Ça doit faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Rogue.

- Severus cela fait plus de deux semaines que Minerva a disparu de la circulation, dit calmement le directeur. J'ai cherché à la joindre sans grand succès. Enfin je présume qu'elle arrivera avec un peu de retard. Dumbledore fit le tour de la table en adressant aux membres de l'ordre un sourire bienveillant. Bien, je vous ai réunis se soir pour vous parler d'une lettre qu'a reçu le jeune Ronald de la part de Harry.

- Potter, dit Rogue avec mépris. Qu'a t-il encore fait de stupide cette fois? Entraîner ses camarades dans une mort certaine ne lui a pas suffit?

- Severus, quand comprendras-tu que Harry n'est pas James, dit une voix depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, tous se retournèrent pour tomber sur Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Potter est arrogant et stupide, tel père tel fils, cracha Rogue.

- Non, justement, dit doucement Minerva. Ta haine pour son père t'empêche de voir qui il est vraiment. Il lui ressemble physiquement, mais il n'a pas la même mentalité que James, ouvre les yeux Severus et cesse de te comporter comme un enfant, conclut elle avant de s'asseoir à la droite du directeur.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, dit Albus souriant malicieusement. Heureux de te revoir Minerva. Elle lui sourit doucement. Puis-je savoir où tu étais ses deux dernières semaines?

- Des affaires à régler et de la famille à visiter, dit-elle sèchement ne voulant pas s'étendre sur se sujet plus que délicat selon elle. Tu parlais de Harry avant que je ne t'interrompe Albus, je t'en prie poursuis, je crois qu'ils n'attendent que ça, déclare-t-elle en montrant l'assemblée.

- Oui en effet, dit Albus comprenant le changement de sujet de sa collègue. Arthur as-tu la lettre avec toi? Mr Weasley acquiesça et lui tendit la lettre. Il la prit et la lut, son front se plissant de plis soucieux et releva la tête dans sa direction. Et s'est la seul lettre que ton fils a reçu de lui et il n'en a pas reçu d'autre m'as-tu dit.

- Non plus une seul, d'après Ron et Hermione il ne répond à aucune de leurs lettres depuis celle-ci.

- Je vois, dit Albus, il resta quelques minutes silencieux ou tout le monde l'observa, avant de finalement déclarer. Je veux que Harry soit ici le plus vite possible.

- Quand doit on aller le chercher? Grogna Maugrey.

- Dans deux jours, nous ferons une autre réunion quand il sera ici, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons faire plus. Passons à un autre sujet épineux, Severus, Voldemort prépare-t-il quelques chose pour les prochains jours?

- Non aucun, je n'ai pas été appelé depuis une semaine, je ne pense pas qu'il prépare quoique se soit pour l'instant, dit le maître des potions.

- Je te remercie Severus, poursuivit Albus. Comme je reçois régulièrement vos rapports je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet, cette séance est donc ajournée, déclara le directeur.

Ils dînèrent tous ensembles avant de chacun repartirent chez soi pour certains et surveillance pour d'autres. Les deux jours qui suivirent fut une attente fébrile pour trois jeunes, en effet Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient pressés de retrouver leur ami et de constater par eux-mêmes s'il allait bien.

Quand enfin le 16 juillet arriva tous étaient légèrement anxieux se demandant dans quel état ils allaient retrouver Harry. Quand l'escorte parti à 19 heures tous croisèrent les doigts (sauf Rogue bien sur) en attendant leurs retour. Ils n'imaginèrent pas un seul instant que ses derniers reviendraient paniqués.

* * *

_16 juillet 1996_

_Privet Drive_

Tout était paisible au numéro 4, l'ambiance était plutôt morose contrairement à d'habitude. Les Dursleys étaient attablés pour le dîner, ils mangeaient en silence tout en se jetant quelques regards. Depuis que Harry avait disparu , l'atmosphère était devenu moins lourde mais plus agréable pour chaque habitant. Pétunia était devenu un peu plus joyeuse et se montrer de nouveau tendre et aimante avec son mari, ce qui n'avait plus était le cas durant les deux dernières semaines.

Vernon lui était ravi de retrouver enfin les gestes tendres de sa femme qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurais cru. Quand à Dudley, il était lui aussi soulagé que son cousin est quitté la maison, même s'il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, Harry serait mieux qu'ici et il serait certainement soigné du traitement qu'il avait subi. C'est sur ses réflexions que la sonnette retenti les faisant sortir de leurs pensées, ils se regardèrent tous et Vernon demanda.

- Tu attends de la visite fils? Au hochement négatif de Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia froncèrent des sourcils, la sonnette retenti une nouvelle fois et Pétunia se leva.

- Je vais aller voir. Elle sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation se doutant de qui se trouvaient derrière et elle avait parfaitement raison quand elle vit une bonne dizaine de sorciers à l'extérieur. Elle fit un pas sur le côté leur permettant ainsi d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent légèrement surpris qu'elle n'est pas crié et refermé la porte à leurs vues.

- Vernon, Dudley vous devriez venir dans le salon, dit Pétunia. Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, continua-t-elle en les regardant d'un œil perçant, allons au salon. Elle ferma la porte et les guida jusqu'à celui-ci, elle fut rejoint à se moment par son fils et son mari.

En les voyants Vernon changea très vite de couleur et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire sa façon de pensée, quand il fut couper par sa femme.

- C'est moi qui les ai invités à entrer Vernon, il ne sert à rien que tu te mettes en colère, cela ne nous a pas servi dans le passé.

Toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent des yeux ronds et la regardèrent avec incompréhension. Vernon regarda sa femme hocha la tête et referma sa bouche. Les membres de l'ordre trouver de plus en plus étrange leur comportement, ce fût Lupin qui se ressaisit en premier.

- Nous sommes venus chercher Harry pour l'emmener dans un lieu sur.

- Il n'est plus ici, déclara Pétunia calmement. Un silence suivit ses paroles.

- Comment ça, il n'est plus ici? Grogna Maugrey. Nous savons qu'il est toujours la, car les protections n'ont indiquer aucunement qu'il est parti.

- Cela fait quatre jours qu'il n'est plus à la maison, répéta Pétunia. Si vous ne me croyait pas aller vérifiait dans sa chambre, vous ne le trouverez pas.

Les Dursleys purent voir des expressions alarmées sur leurs visages, une jeune femme au cheveux rose qui n'était autre que Thonks fonça à l'étage pour aller confirmer les dire de la tante de Harry. Elle redescendit à peine deux minutes plus tard complètement paniqué.

- Elle dit vrai, il n'est pas en haut et ses affaires non plus!

Tous les membres de l'ordre se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la famille de Harry, leurs regards remplie de colère. Vernon et Dudley essayèrent de se faire le plus petit possible, tandis que Pétunia resté assise droite et fière.

- Que lui avez-vous fait? Demanda dans un grondement Lupin. Où est il?

- Comme si nous savions, ce que le morveux…

- Vernon! Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Pétunia en lançant un regard perçant à son mari, se qui le fit taire à l'instant. Tous les membre de l'ordres furent déconcertés par ses paroles.

- Dursleys, grogna le loup garou dangereusement, qu'avez-vous fait de Harry et où est il parti?

- Il est en sécurité Mr Lupin, dit doucement Pétunia en le regardant avec toujours ce même regard perçant. Nous avons découvert sa disparition lundi matin et nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous le faire savoir.

- Il n'a pas pu disparaître dans la nature! Maugréa Maugrey, n'ayant pas remarqué dans quel état de surprise se trouver Lupin, à ce qu'avait dit Pétunia, comment pouvait elle connaître son nom?

- Je ne peux vous en dire plus et ma famille non plus, répondit Pétunia. Même si vous le cherchez, je ne pense pas que vous le trouveriez, à moins que l'un des vôtres ne connaissent le secret.

- Le "secret"? Répéta Lupin remit de sa surprise.

- Oui, le secret, acquiesça-t-elle. Seul le gardien pourra vous le dire. Vous devriez partir maintenant et aller avertir Dumbledore, dit-elle judicieusement, même s'il elle s'avait qu'ils chercheraient Harry, il ne le trouverait pas, son neveu réapparaîtra de lui-même.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Thonks, partons sans plus attendre, Dumbledore sera quoi faire.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la maison, Lupin resta un instant et dit d'une voix menaçante.

- J'espère pour vous que nous le retrouverons sain et sauf et si jamais j'apprends qu'il a été maltraité je reviendrais et vous le regretterez.

- Cela ne sert à rien de faire des menaces, répondit elle du tac au tac. Vous le retrouverez, mais s'est lui qui viendra à vous et non le contraire. Partez à présent il vous attendent.

Lupin la considéra un moment du regard avant de se retourner et de partir, la porte d'entrée claqua laissant une ambiance plutôt pesante dans la maison.

- Il ne nous ferons rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit elle faiblement pour réconforter son fils et son mari.

* * *

À l'extérieur, les membres de l'ordre se concertèrent du regard avant de transplané Square Grimmaud quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Une fois que les sorciers réapparurent ils se précipitèrent vers la maison des Blacks. Maugrey ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur très vite le dernier fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils entrèrent comme un ouragan dans la cuisine ou se trouvaient le famille Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rogue et Minerva, assis autour de la table. Les voyants entrées de la sorte ils se levèrent tous, mais avant que l'un d'eux est pu dire quoi que se soient lupin dit d'un ton inquiet.

- Harry a disparu!!


	7. Chapter 6: introuvable

**Mot de l'auteur: **_voici la suite qui a mit plus de temps que prévu à paraître. J'en suis désolé, mais voyez-vous les cours étaient très prenant ces derniers temps. Et comme les surprises arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins, mon frère est venu nous rendres une petite visite, qui fait que je profites de sa présence. Mais comme j'ai encore quelques semaines de vacances j'en profiterai pour poster la suite le plus vite possible. Je vous laisses donc ici pour apprécier la lecture._

**Chapitre 6:** **introuvable**

_Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix._

Un silence assourdissant avait suivi les paroles de Lupin, avant que Dumbledore ne demande.

- Expliquez nous tout depuis le début, d'un geste de la main, il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés à Privet Drive, j'ai sonné et s'est Pétunia qui est venu nous ouvrir, elle était très calme et nous a laissés entrer sans problème. Lupin raconta tous les évènements de la soirée sans être interrompue de quiconque, quand il eu fini, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Nous devons le retrouver, où qu'il soit il n'est pas en sécurité.

- J'avais raison dit Snape d'une voix moqueuse, Potter est un garçon arrogant et stupide, le voilà parti dans la nature et nous, nous devons perdre notre temps à le chercher!

- Severus! Je ne te permets pas, s'exclama le directeur la voix froide une colère dissimulée dans la voie. Cesse ses enfantillages, Harry n'est pas son père, il n'est pas arrogant, ni stupide. Tu ne sais rien de sa vie et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui de la sorte que se soit ici où ailleurs, dit-il en lui lançant un regard pénétrant au maître des potions, qui se tassa dans sa chaise.

- Que comptes-tu faire Albus? Intervint Minerva qui parlé pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans la soirée. D'après ce que j'ai compris Harry est en sécurité continua-t-elle en lançant à Snape un regard dur qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Je crois en ce qu'a dit sa tante, mais j'ignores ce qu'elle entend par le gardien du secret. Nous allons devoir fouiller un peu dans son passé pour essayer de trouver des informations qui pourrait nous être utiles, dit ce dernier en ayant pas remarqué la grimace qu'avait faites Minerva et Severus à la mention de « gardien du secret ». Arthur, Kingsley et Nymphadora, je veux que vous cherchiez des informations sur la famille de Harry des deux côtés.

- Et que pesez-vous que nous trouverons dans ses recherches? Demanda Arthur.

- Savoir si il y a un membre de sa famille, à part les Dursleys qui serait en vie. Car sa tante la sous-entendu, en parlant de secret gardé qu'elle ne pouvait révéler. Je veux des informations le plus tôt possibles. Tous acquiescèrent.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on ne le retrouvera pas comme ça, déclara Minerva en surprenant tout le monde. Harry est intelligent et s'il veut se cacher et ne pas se manifester, je ne pense pas que nous le trouverions.

- Je sais cela, mais nous devons tout de même essayer et ne serais-ce que pour toi… … Mais Minerva le coupa.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça, elle lui darda son regard le plus noir.

- Très bien, soupira le directeur. Tous les regardaient ne comprenant pas ou tous les deux voulaient en venir. Voyant leur trouble il poursuivit. Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux ou trois et commenciez à le chercher dans les endroits où il pourrait se rendre. Ensuite nous élargirons le périmètre de recherche, mais d'abord essayons de savoir s'il se trouve dans les environs. Tous acquiescèrent. Bien, je veux que demain à la première heure, vous commenciez vos recherches, mais aller donc vous reposer quelques peu, vous en avez besoin, après cette soirée mouvementée. Severus, Minerva, j'aimerai vous parler.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et laissèrent le reste de la troupe sortir de la cuisine. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas nous le retrouverons, dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire réconfortant aux deus jeunes qui étaient anéanti par la disparition de leur ami.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent à leur tour. Il ne restait dans la cuisine que le directeur, Minerva et Severus. Ces derniers l'observèrent de leur place sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se décide à parler, après ce bref silence, il reprit.

- Severus, j'aimerai à l'avenir que tu n'insultes plus Harry devant moi ou en réunion, le regardant avec son regard le plus sérieux et le plus perçant. Surtout en présence de ses amis les plus proches, le famille Weasley, moi-même et tout particulièrement de Minerva.

- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas en parler, déclara cette dernière.

- Ton secret est bien gardé, mais tu dois l'admettre, tu as de plus en plus de mal à te taire quand on insulte Harry en ta présence.

- J'ai tenu cinq ans, je peux encore tenir, répliqua-t-elle durement. Severus est têtu et rien ne lui fera changer d'avis sur la personnalité d'Harry. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je fermes les yeux sur ce que tu dis, dit-elle en regardant le maître des potions durement. Si à la rentrée, tu continus à le comparer à son père et à le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon, tu peux être sur que la protection d'Albus ne sera pas suffisante, fit-elle sèchement, une aura de pouvoir l'entoura la rendant tout à coup très menaçante.

Severus voyant cela se tassa un peu plus sur son siège et ses yeux perdirent sa froideur habituelle, pour faire place à de l'inquiétude au dire de sa collègue, qui il le savait mettrait ses menaces à exécutions.

- Minerva! S'exclama Albus. Pas de menaces, je te pries. Severus, je crois que tu es prévenue? Celui-ci hocha la tête sans quitté Minerva des yeux. Bien, reprit-il plus sérieux, Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut me dire de quoi parler la tante d'Harry sur le "gardien" de leur "secret de famille"?

- Je l'ignores, dit Snape, depuis la morale qu'il venait d'avoir. D'après ce que je sais de la famille de Potter, s'est qu'il vit avec une famille de moldue et que le reste de sa famille est morte. À ces mots Minerva pinça les lèvres, Severus le vit et leva un sourcil, avant de demander. Minerva savez vous si Potter à encore de la famille?

- Je ne crois pas, fit-elle en retrouvant son visage sévère. Toute la famille du côté paternel et morte, par contre du côté maternel, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il ne reste que les Dursleys.

- Je vais devoir attendre les recherches d'Arthur, Nymphadora et Kingsley, pour en être sur. Severus, j'aimerai que tu essayes avec tes contacts afin d'avoir des informations, avant que le maître des potions n'est pu avoir la chance de répliquer. Ne dit rien à Voldemort, sur la disparition d'Harry pour l'instant. Il acquiesça et sorti, laissant le directeur avec Minerva.

- Je croyais que cette réunion n'en finirait plus, souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller? S'inquiéta Albus.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas, j'ai vu bien pire dans ma vie, lui dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Certaine? Insista-t-il. Je sais que tu es très attaché à Harry, il leva la main pour la faire taire. Tu devrais lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. Lui plus que quiconque à le droit de savoir ce que tu es vraiment pour lui.

- Je le sais, soupire-t-elle, je comptais lui parler à la rentrée.

- Bien s'est une sage décision, lui dit Albus en souriant malicieusement. Vas-tu repartir ou comptes-tu rester encore un peu parmi nous?

- Je repars lundi, je dois m'occuper de mon filleul, il vient de perdre sa mère et il est sous ma garde pour l'instant. Apercevant le regard d'Albus elle continua, il a seize ans et est un sorcier, il fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre.

- Très bien, fit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte suivi de la directrice adjointe. Il sera répartie et entrera donc en sixième année. J'aimerai quand même que tu contacte certaines personnes que tu connais pour savoir ou pourrait se trouver Harry et avec qui.

- Je le ferais, répondit Minerva. Hé bien, au revoir Albus, à bientôt, salua-t-elle avant de disparaître en transplantant sans bruit en même temps que le directeur.

* * *

Dans les étages, dans la chambre de Ron, se tenait une petite réunion entre les jeunes de la maison s'est à dire les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Leur sujet de discussion était bien évidement la disparition de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible, qu'il est pu ainsi disparaître dans la nature, remarqua Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit lui-même que les protections placées sur la maison avertissaient quand quelqu'un d'étranger à l'ordre ne pouvait pas entrer, sans déclencher l'alerte, si elles ne reconnaissaient pas l'empreinte des habitants de la maison.

- Dans tout les cas, je ne penses pas qu'il soit parti tout seul,déclara Ron. Il aurait été difficile pour lui de passer inaperçu avec Hedwige et sa valise. Et il ne l'aurait pas traînée bien longtemps non plus sans se faire appel à la magie.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus, dirent les jumeaux. Mais sa reste tout de même étrange qu'il n'y est aucune signature magique prouvant qu'un autre sorcier aurait pu l'aider.

- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que les membres de l'ordre apportes des nouvelles, dit Ginny. Je sais qu'il ne nous dirons rien, mais au moins maman nous fera part de l'avancement des recherches.

- Une bien faible consolation, si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron. Ils nous traitent encore comme des enfants, et ne veulent pas nous faire part de chose plus importante.

- On ne peut rien pour vous désolé, dirent les jumeaux en cœur. Mais on peut vous tenir au courant des recherches. Bien nous allons vous laissez , nous retournons à nos appartement. Essayer de dormir un peu tous les trois et ils sortirent de la chambre à la recherche de leur mère avant de quitté le quartier général.

Une fois seul, le trio discuta encore un peu, avant de se séparer tard dans la nuit, en espérant trouver le sommeil, qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Le trio n'eu aucune nouvelle des avancements des recherches pendant une semaine, car aucune réunion ne fut programmée.

Mrs Weasley les occupés comme elle pouvait, pour essayer de distraire leurs pensées, mais elle n'avait pas obtenu un grand résultat. Ce fut le vendredi de la troisième semaines de juillet, que l'ordre tint de nouveau une réunion. La seule personne manquante était Minerva, tous le remarquèrent, aucun ne posa de question pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas avec eux.

* * *

- Bonsoir à tous, commença Dumbledore, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis la réunion peut commencer. Tout d'abord Arthur, Nymphadora, Kingsley avaient vous trouvez quelques choses du côté de la famille de Harry?

- Cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par trouver, dit Thonks.

- Venez-en au fait Thonks, réplique sèchement Snape.

- Severus, je ne veux pas t'entendre, si tu n'as pas quelques choses d'important à dire, dit durement le directeur en lui lançant un regard sévère. Je ne t'ai pas invité non plus à prendre la parole. Continue Nymphadora, dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

- Nous nous sommes partagés le travail sur les recherches de la famille restante et morte de Harry. Arthur, invita Thonks, commence ensuite se sera au tour de Kingsley.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur la famille Potter, aussi loin que j'ai pu remonter. Tous sont mort, cependant j'ai découvert que James avait eu une petite sœur, qui serait morte quelques jours après sa naissance, dit Arthur. Quand j'ai lu l'arbre généalogique, j'ai été très surpris de le découvrir, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était fils unique!

- Moi-même, je l'ignorais, dit Lupin à mi-voix. Quel âge avait-il quand elle est morte?

- Il avait cinq ans à l'époque, reprit Arthur. Sinon à part se fait, rien d'extraordinaire, bien que je n'ai pu remonter que de quatre cents ans dans la généalogie des Potter.

- C'est étrange pourtant, fit observer Molly, la famille Potter est l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur qui existe, tu aurais dû pourvoir remonter plus loin dans leur arbre généalogique.

- J'ai essayé, mais rien y fait, continua son mari. J'ai même demandé à un employé qui s'occupe de garder les copies des arbres généalogiques des plus anciennes familles. Et c'est la que cela devient étrange, car la personne qui m'a donné accès au registre m'a affirmé que pour certaine famille, seul l'héritier était capable, s'il voulait le savoir, qui son ses ancêtres et se qu'il a reçu de son héritage.

- C'est possible ça? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, pour les familles les plus anciennes, répondit son père.

- Quel intérêt de faire une telle chose? Questionna George. Même s'il s'agit de vielles familles.

- Les anciennes familles sont les gardiens des secrets oubliés, se qui explique qu'il sont transmis de générations en générations et que seul les héritiers ont donc accès à l'arbre généalogique dans son entièreté, déclara une voix féminine à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix baguette brandie prêt à l'attaque au moindre geste de l'inconnu. La jeune femme d'à peu près vingt cinq ans se tenait en haut des escaliers, grande faisant au moins un bon mètre quatre vingt. Elle était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu avec des tons verts.

Son visage fin et harmonieux, montrer toute la force et la sagesse qu'elle pouvait avoir. Ses cheveux roux bouclé cascadé à hauteur de ses épaules, elle avait de magnifique yeux mélangeant vert émeraude et bleu océan. Son regard était si transperçant que tous baissèrent ou détournèrent les yeux en le rencontrant.

Il était difficile de dire quel émotions ses yeux laissés traverser, tellement la jeune femme avait un visage impassible. En temps normal son regard laissé libre court à ses émotions, mai pas à eux, à qui elle en voulait énormément.

- Qui êtes vous? Grogna Maugrey. Et comment êtes vous entrée?

- Par la porte comme vous tous, répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme, lui lançant son regard le plus pénétrant jusqu'à se que son regard sille et qu'il détourne les yeux. Pour répondre à vos questions Alastor, je suis venu sur invitation de directeur et de Minerva. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Albus.

- C'est effectivement le cas, dit-il les yeux remplis de malice, face à la situation. Baisser vos baguettes, elle est de nôtre côté, d'ailleurs je vous présente notre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Quoi? S'écria Snape. Encore une femme! Celle de l'année dernière ne vous a pas suffit? Mr le directeur, vous ne…. Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva accroché au mur sans pouvoir bouger, ni emmètre un seul son.

- Vous devriez faire attention Severus Snape, dit la jeune femme d'une voix glacial, qui fit avoir des frissons à l'assistance. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Minerva ou Albus. Moi comparer à eux je n'hésiterais pas a utiliser ma magie contre vous. Alors à l'avenir surveiller vôtre langage en ma présence.

Quand il hocha de la tête, ce qui lui prit cinq bonnes minutes, elle le libéra de son sortilège et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tous avaient été pris de cours par son intervention, de plus elle avait fait de la magie sans utiliser sa baguette, ce qui les étonnaient encore plus, le silence qui s'était installé après son apparition était en train de devenir pesant. Tous la regardaient avec crainte, sauf Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey dise.

- Au moins cette année,il y aura un prof compétent en défense contre les forces du mal! Alastor Maugrey, se présenta-t-il en baissant sa baguette. Vous me semblez être une sorcière puissante par ce que vous venez d'accomplir.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas. L'intervention de Maugrey eu pour effet de faire baisser à tous leur baguette et chacun se rassit à sa place. Le directeur d'un simple geste l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, sur le siège qu'occupait Minerva en temps normal.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir, dit-il après que plus un bruit ne se fasse entendre. Vous acceptez donc de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis venu, que j'en ferais parti, déclara-t-elle d'un ton aussi froid que le pôle nord. Mes raisons pour avoir accepté le poste de professeur ne vous concernant pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les aborder ici.

- Nous avons tous nos secrets, dit malicieusement le directeur. Bien ne maintenons pas plus longtemps le suspense sur l'identité de nôtre nouveau professeur de dcfm, continua Albus en voyant bon nombre de questions sur les visages de ses compagnons. Je vous présente Miss McCarthy Joana, originaire d'Angleterre et qui a bien voulu prendre le risque de devenir professeur cette année.

- Quel risque en effet,dit Lupin. Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Surtout quand on sait que se poste est maudit.

- Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous étiez un très bon professeur vous-même, rétorqua Joana. Même vôtre indisposition tous les mois n'aurait été une entrave à ce que vous continuez à enseigner. Puis regardant avec un regard dur Snape, elle continua. Si seulement certaine personne de votre entourage n'était pas excessivement jaloux et la langue trop pendu, vous seriez toujours à se poste. Tous furent soufflés par ces paroles et également le sous-entendu à propos de Snape.

- Ce que vous dites est gentille, mais je crains que cela n'aurait pas fait de grande différence, quelqu'un aurait fini par le découvrir, dit Lupin en lui adressant un faible sourire. Joana se contenta seulement de le regarder, sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Ne pourrait-on pas reprendre la ou on s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt, demanda Thonks.

- Oui, nous parlions du secret familial des Potter que seul Harry, maintenant le dernier héritier peut y avoir accès, dit Arthur, s'est tout pour moi.

- Quel secret pourrait-il bien garder? Demanda Lupin.

- Je vous les dit en entrant, déclara Joana, avant que quiconque ne puisse émettre une hypothèse. Ils sont les gardiens des secrets oubliés, comme bien d'autres vieilles familles, cela ne sert donc à rien de perdre vôtre temps à chercher se que cache les secrets des Potter.

- Bien poursuivez, dit Dumbledore, et sachant que des protestations allez venir, il continua: elle dit vrai, les secrets gardés par ses familles ne sont pas su et ne peuvent être partagé. Vous devriez être habitué avec moi, sourit avec malice et moquerie le directeur.

- Oui, en effet, dit Snape avec sérieux, vous en devenez irritant à la longue.

- Ne tenant pas compte à propos du maître des potions, il indiqua à Kingsley de parler.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur la famille Evans. La famille du côté maternelle semble apparaître comme par magie dont ne sais ou, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde. Il n'y a eu que très peu de Evans en Angleterre et bizarrement elles étaient au nombre de quatre dispersés un peu partout en Angleterre.

- Si peu? Questionna Maugrey. Pourtant, se nom est moldu, il devrait en y avoir plus.

- Je le pense également, poursuit Kingsley, j'ai fait tout comme Arthur des recherches approfondie dans la généalogie de la famille Evans et je n'ai pu qu'aller que de cent ans dans leur histoire de famille.

- C'est un peu normal, déclara Joana, une famille de moldu, n'est pas comme celle des sorciers. Elles sont souvent bien plus jeunes que la nôtre.

- Même cela mise à part, reprit Kingsley, se n'est pas anormal. Leur famille commence trop brusquement et je n'ai retrouvé aucun autre membre de la famille qui aurait pu être sorcier dans le registre du ministère. À part la mère de Harry, aucun autre membre n'a été sorcier et la seule personne encore vivante de cette famille est Pétunia Dursley.

- Donc des deux côtés, il y a des mystères, conclu Thonks.

- Les moldus ne garde pas comme les sorciers de registre de tous les membres d'une famille, ajouta Joana calmement. Leur registre s'efface ou se perde avec le temps.

- Nous garderons toutes les hypothèses possibles, dit le directeur. Nymphadora, as-tu quelques choses à ajouter?

- Oui , dit cette dernière, de mon côté, j'ai cherché parrain et marraine. Pour le parrain tous nous savons qu'ils s'agissaient de Sirius, mort il y a quelques semaines, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce et triste.

- Thonks, tu viens de dire marraine, interrogea Lupin, voulant amener le sujet le plus loin possible de son ami mort. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait une marraine.

- Il en a pourtant eu une, affirma la jeune femme, il est écrit sur l'extrait de baptême, qu'il y avait également une femme et que celle-ci n'est autre que sa marraine.

- Et de qui s'agit-il? Demanda Maugrey.

- C'est la que ça coince, il n'y a aucun nom et je n'ai pas pu découvrir de qui il était question. Mais je sais qu'elle était proche des Potter avant leur mort.

- Résumons, coupa Dumbledore qui voyait la conversation glissé dans des eaux dangereuses. Du côté de James, vous êtes resté bloqué à un certains niveau de la généalogie, ainsi que du côté de Lily et vous venez maintenant de nous trouvez une marraine. Sa tante, vous a-t-elle dit autre chose quand vous l'avez vu?

- Non, répondit Lupin, juste qu'il était en sécurité et que seul ²le gardien² pourrait nous dire le secret.

- Nous restons donc dans l'impossibilité de le localiser, si toute sa famille est entouré de secret, conclu Dumbledore. Il soupira, retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux avant de les remettre sur son nez. Ses yeux bleu dans lequel toute malice avait disparu parcouru l'assemblée d'un regard inquiet avant que la voix de Joana ne le tire de ses pensées.

- Je penses que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiétez autant pour la sécurité de Harry.

- Pourquoi? Savez-vous où il se trouve? Demandèrent en cœur Molly et Lupin. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Non, je sais simplement d'une source sur, qu'il va bien et qu'il se remet doucement de la perte de Sirius et de son séjour chez sa "_famille"_, dit Joana.

- C'est un précieux renseignement, mais tant que je ne sais pas où il se trouve et que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, j'aimerai que vous continuez à chercher au moins pendant encore deux semaines, ne serais-ce que pour ses amis, qu'ils ne croient pas qu'on ne fait rien pour le retrouver.

À ses mots Joana sourit légèrement, personne ne le remarqua, elle en profita et se concentra un instant, quand enfin elle capta se qu'elle cherchait elle pensa "Elladan", et attendit. À des kilomètres de là, un adolescent au cheveux noir et quelques reflets roux et aux yeux émeraudes se redressa d'un coup et haussa un sourcil, puis fini par sourire faiblement.

Il siffla doucement et un phénix apparu, de la couleur de l'or, aux ailes et à la queue couleur émeraudes, ainsi que ses yeux de la même couleur, après lui avoir donné une lettre, il siffla de nouveau et il disparu. Le phénix réapparu dans la cuisine des Blacks, sous les exclamations des personnes présentes.

Ne tenant pas compte des regards surpris sur lui, il se posa devant le directeur et posa la lettre devant celui-ci. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite perdu dans sa contemplation du phénix aux yeux émeraudes, le phénix lança une trille et Albus sorti de son examen corporel.

- Hé bien, c'est assez étrange de voir un phénix de ton espèce de nos jours, dit-il. Ton peuple est presque éteint, si je me souviens bien. Le phénix se contenta de sifflet une note, comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas la pour ça et que s'il voulait répondre à la lettre qu'il venait d'apporter, il ferait mieux de la lire tout de suite, au lieu de changer de sujet.

- Je crois qu'il s'impatiente Albus, fit remarquer Joana avec un grand sourire. Lisez donc cette lettre qu'il vous a apporté.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, attrapa le parchemin et l'ouvrit. On pu voir s'inscrire sur son visage différente émotion l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la surprise et aussi de l'inquiétude, relevant finalement la tête, il annonça.

- C'est une lettre de Harry. Ces simples mots suffirent pour que toute l'assemblée s'agitent.

- Que dit-elle? Demanda Lupin, qu exprima en premier ce que voulaient dire ou pensent les autres. Lisez la nous.

- Je ne panses pas que vous ayez besoin de savoir ce qu'elle contient, dit soudain Joana d'une voix calme, mais glacial. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, la regardant sans comprendre.

- Et pourquoi ça? Siffla Snape. Loin de moi l'envie de m'intéresser à lui, mais s'il elle contient des informations qui pourrait aider à le retrouver, il doit nous le dire.

- Ce n'est pas à **_vous_** quel est adressé, dit-elle de sa voix toujours glacial, en insistant sur le vous. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre, mais à Dumbledore que cette lettre est destiné, donc ce qu'elle contient ne vous regarde aucunement. Ses paroles ne soufflé aucune contestation.

- Joana, n'a pas tort, enchaîna le directeur, je peux seulement vous dire qu'Harry va bien et qu'il est en sécurité. Bien que dans sa lettre il ne me donne d'emplacement exacte, je le crois. Et avant que quiconque ne lui coupe la parole, il reprit. Le phénix, le prouve donc vous n'avez rien à redire. Molly vous direz aux enfants que Harry est en sécurité et qu'il le reverront à la rentrée. Il se leva et dit, la réunion est terminé, vous pouvez partir. Joana, j'aimerai que vous restiez un moment, la concerné hocha la tête et resta assis.

* * *

Quand la cuisine fut vide des membres de l'ordre et qu'ils aient quitté la maison pour certains ou est allés au salon pour d'autre Dumbledore porta son attention sur la seul personne présente.

- Pourquoi, ne vouliez-vous pas que je lises sa lettre devant eux, questionna-t-il.

- Je ne penses pas que ce qu'elle contient, les concernés s'est tout. Et puis, auriez-vous acceptez de la lire pour qu'ils savent ce qu'elle contenait ou bien ne pas le faire ce qui s'est justement produit si je n'étais pas intervenu?

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, sourit-il avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

- J'en étais sur, bien je vais vous laissez maintenant, à bientôt, dit elle en s'éloignant. Mais elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna vers lui et dit, je crois que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant la rentrée, bonne vacance à vous Albus. Et sur ses dernières paroles elle s'en alla, laissant seul Dumbledore et le phénix. Ce dernier chanta doucement avant de disparaître à son tour. Resté seul le directeur, relu encore une fois la lettre de Harry, elle disait ceci:

_Bonjours professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre. Je sais que vous avez ordonné à tous de me retrouver, mais cela est vain. Je suis trop bien caché et malgré tous les efforts que vous fournirez, vos recherches n'aboutirez pas. Ne vous en faites pas pour ma sécurité professeur, ici je suis à l'abri de Voldemort, ainsi que de ma famille. Si vous avez l'occasion de voir ma tante, car je sais que vous irez la voir pour avoir une explication dite lui que je la remercie pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, malgré mon comportement envers elle et que je m'en excuse. Dites aussi à Ron et Hermione que je me portes bien et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter et que nous nous reverrons le 1er septembre._

_Avant de vous laissez, je tenais à vous dire aussi que je vous en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Pourtant, je sais que vous êtes un homme et que vous pouvez faire des erreurs, malgré tout ma confiance en vous à quelques peu diminué. Avec du temps sans doute et un effort de vôtre part, j'assairais d'avoir de nouveau confiance en vous. De vôtre côté, vous devrez aussi faire un effort pour regagner ma confiance, en commençant par me dire la vérité, si vous savez quelques choses d'important me concernant ou concernant Voldemort. D'ici là vous devrez continuer à vous montrer fort pour tous ceux qui vous suivent et de mon côté je vais tout faire pour développer ma magie. Le phénix est la preuve de mes dires concernant ma sécurité et mon bien être._

_Je vous laisse et vous dis à la rentrée, je prendrai le train avec les autres, pour que ça n'attire l'attention de personne._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry_

Dumbledore reposa la lettre et soupira, il ne s'avait pas ce qu'adviendrait sa relation avec Harry. Il le comprenait cependant et accepter les conditions qu'il demandait, si cela permettrait de les réconciliés. Il se leva, mit la lettre dans sa poche et sorti de la maison, arriver à l'extérieur, il transplanta pour Poudlard.

Tout en remontant la pente qui menait au château et les étages qui le séparait de son bureau, il se fit la promesse de tout tenté pour regagner la confiance d'Harry et aussi de lui donner toute l'affection dont il était capable et de l'épauler dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il caressa Fumseck et alla ensuite se coucher, tout en se demandant se que réservé l'année qui allait commencer le 1er septembre pour le trio d'or, puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

_Parfois en voulant protégé une personne nous lui cachons la vérité, mais s'est en faisant cela qu'on peut mettre sa vie ou celle d'une autre en danger surtout dans les temps sombres comme ceci ou Voldemort sème terreur et désolation. Albus Dumbledore la compris reste à savoir maintenant s'il respectera sa promesse et aidera Harry dans sa tâche contre Voldemort et ainsi avoir de nouveau toute l'estime d'Harry et vice versa._


	8. Chapter 7: entre la vie et la mort

**Mot de l'auteur:** _voici la suite, qui est venu plus rapidement que le précédent, le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture. Dans les prochains chapitre l'action devrait être centré sur Harry, pour ainsi mettre quelques petite chose en place pour la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre ci ne me plaît guère mais comme dans toute histoire il y a un point de chute, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas très long. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre. Alors n'oublier pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, sa fait toujours plaisir!! Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Merci spécial à adénoïde sa fait plaisir d'avoir un petit commentaire, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

**Chapitre 7: entre la vie et la mort**

L'inconnu réapparu devant une somptueuse maison, l'extérieur et l'intérieur était fait de blanc ivoire et de différente teinte de vert et de bleu, mais l'émeraude dominé le plus, la maison était entouré d'arbre à l'écorce brillante et sombre à la fois. Tout en faisant attention au jeune homme dans ses bras, elle s'avança vers la maison et entra.

La maison n'était pas aussi grande qu'on pouvait le penser de prime à bord, mais elle était suffisamment vaste pour au moins une cinquantaine de personnes en tout temps de l'année ou on bon vouloir du propriétaire.

L'entrée était assez grande et meublée avec goût mariant les tons de chaque meuble au couleur des murs, des portraits y étaient accrochés, tous avaient un port noble et fier, passant rapidement devant ceci, sans faire attention à leur chuchotement sur la charge qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers les étages et pendant son ascension elle appela à voix haute:

- Grand-mère, je suis de retour, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu m'apporter une bassine d'eau et des plantes de guérison dans la chambre d'émeraude?

Puis arrivé au premier étage, elle tourna à droite et emprunta le couloir, jusqu'à arriver au bout et de tourner ensuite à gauche. Elle s'arrêta à la deuxième porte à la couleur verte, sur la porte était inscrit en lettre d'or dans la langue elfique _"Elladan"_.

Avec des gestes habilles, elle prit la main droite de Harry et l'apposa sur la porte, celle-ci brilla d'une douce lueur dorée avant de s'ouvrir sans bruit. La jeune inconnu sourit et pénétra à l'intérieur, la chambre était entièrement meublée.

Elle contenait un lit deux places avec des couvertures vert émeraude avec un phénix d'or brodé dessus et également des écritures inconnus sur les bordures de la couverture en fil d'or. La fenêtre était caché par des rideaux de couleur verte émeraude, dessus était brodé un cerf et une colombe. Les murs mélangés l'ivoire, l'argent et l'émeraude avec différent motif, tous fait d'or. Les meubles était en bois de cèdre pour la plupart.

La jeune femme, ne perdant pas de temps alla déposer avec la plus grande précaution sa charge sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa cape, révélant une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit et au yeux turquoises, son visage possédé des traits fins, doux et réguliers.

Son regard une fois encrer dans le vôtre, vous sondez et vous transpercez comme ci elle vous évaluez. Ils exprimaient la sagesse du temps passé, la tristesse toujours vécu, la joie d'être en famille et une tendresse qui ne ressortait qu'avec certaines personnes.

Avec des geste doux, elle enleva les haillons qui servait d'habit à Harry, pour découvrir un corps couvert de blessures pour la plupart encore ouverte et pour d'autre infecté. Jurant avec force sur l'état du jeune homme, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide ver la salle de bain, pour remplir une bassine d'eau et commencer à le nettoyer, avant de le soigner toutes ses blessures. Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, une femme entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le blessé.

Le femme avait un visage aux traits doux et posé qui incité quiconque à lui faire confiance, car ses yeux vert émeraude exprimaient un voile de tristesse qu'elle masquait bien mieux que Joana, sa joie ressortait beaucoup pour cette raison. Ses yeux pétiller de malice et d'intelligence en tous temps, quand on rencontrer son regard on tombait automatiquement sous son charme, mais attention à ceux qui voulaient faire du mal à ses protégés, à cet instant ils pouvaient être dur et glacial.

Ses cheveux roux, mêlé de bleu nuit cascadé dans son dos et lui arrivé jusqu'au fesse. Ayant un corps svelte et pouvant encore faire des mouvements souple pour son âge entre 2000 et 2500 ans, elle imposait le respect par sa seul prestance, sa force ressortant d'elle sans pour autant effrayer son interlocuteur. Elle répondait au nom de Eleana ou encore Rose dans le monde moldu. Elle parla dans une langue étrangère quand la jeune femme refit son apparition.

_- Dépêchons nous de le nettoyer pour voir l'étendu de ses blessures et le soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. La jeune femme acquiesça.

_- Je le sais grand-mère, j'espère au moins que nous arriverons à le sauver_. Après une pause, elle reprit. _Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre lui._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, il est jeune, mais résistant,_ déclara le femme que vous devinez être Eleana, _il a connu bien pire, plus que n'importe quel être humain. Assez discuté, mettons nous à la tâche._

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles commencèrent à le laver, avec des gestes doux et tendres, elles nettoyèrent le corps pâle et maladif d'Harry. Au fur et à mesure, un pli soucieux creusé leur front, Harry avait de multiple blessure dans le dos, sur les bras, les jambes et la poitrine.

Après avoir enlever toutes les traces de sang séché sur son corps, elles l'examinèrent en profondeur. Plus l'examen avançait et plus les deux femmes étaient en colère, se demandant comment on pouvait infliger de telles choses à un enfant qui a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses atroce dans sa si courte existence.

_- Cela ne me plaît pas Joana, _dit Eleana. _Son état est bien plus préoccupant que je ne le pensais._

_- Comment cet homme a pu lever la main sur Harry de la sorte, _s'exclama-t-elle outré et en colère. _Il et sous-alimenté, déshydraté et à de nombreuses blessures tant interne que externe!_

_- Nous sommes intervenus à temps pour soigner ses blessures les plus graves, _tempéra Eleana. _Il aurait pu mourir, si nous n'avions pas remis ses côtes en place et surtout celle de droite qui a perforé le poumon de ce côté._

_- Je ne dirais pas que ce soit à temps, _dit Joana d'une voix froide. _S'il avait été sous ma garde à la mort de ses parents rien de tout ceci ne lui serait arrivé._

_- Ne te blâme pas Joana, les choses devaient être ainsi. Bien que je n'approuves pas le comportement de cet humain envers Harry. Maintenant il est ici et tu pourras t'occuper de lui et lui apporter tout se dont il aura besoin comme tu l'as toujours souhaité._

_- Il ne nous connaît pas, _répondit Joana. _Il ignore tout de ses origines grand-mère! Il a été élevé dans l'ignorance la plus total du monde sorcier et plus encore du nôtre!!_

_- Je comprends mieux maintenant, _dit Eleana. _Qui est le gardien du secret que Lily a choisi?_

_- C'est moi, _lui dit Joana. _Je lui dirais tout sur nous et sur ce qu'il est vraiment le moment venu. Pour l'instant nous devons attendre qu'il revienne à la vie._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Bien qu'il soit entre la vie et la mort, Harry nous reviendras, _déclara-t-elle_. À son réveil, nous devrons essayer de le faire parler, mais nous devrons lui insuffler de la confiance pour qu'il se lie à nous et pour qu'il nous raconte ce qu'il a vécu._

_- Je l'espère, _dit doucement Joana. _Le nouveau problème maintenant est sa présence ici. Grand-père sera furieux de savoir que je l'ai ramené ici._

_- Nous n'avons que faire de son opinion, _décréta Eleana d'un ton ferme, _Ithildin peut se tromper. Donc quoi qu'il dise Harry restera ici désormais car tel est sa place._

_- J'ose croire que tu es raison grand-mère._

_- Viens, allons boire quelque chose de fort, toi comme moi avons besoin d'un remontant, après ce que nous venons de voir sur son corps. Et puis il ne se réveillera pas avant un certains temps, il ne risque donc pas de nous filer entre les doigts._

Joana et Eleana quittèrent la chambre en lançant un dernier regard vers Harry. Pendant plusieurs jours elles se relayèrent à son chevet, changeant ses bandages et lui administrant divers potions pour ces blessures internes. Mais le plus difficile était surtout les cris qu'il poussait dans son inconscience.

Toutes deux ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas parmi les vivants et pour l'instant Harry était plus mort que vivant. Eleana devait par moment forcer Joana a allée se reposer un peu, car cette dernière quitté rarement le chevet de son neveu.

_- Joana, cesse donc de te faire autant de souci pour lui enfin_, s'exclama cette dernière.

_- Je ne peux pas, _se récria-t-elle. _Cela va faire une semaine qu'il n'a pas repris conscience!_

_- Je le sais,_ dit doucement Eleana._ Mais le temps est une chose qui ne nous atteints pas et tu le sais. De toute façon ça ne fait que quelques heures que tu l'as arraché au monde moldu. Nous avons beaucoup de chance que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici._

_- Ce n'est pas une consolation,_ répliqua la jeune femme_. J'espère simplement qu'il reprenne vite connaissance, pour que nous puissions l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il a subi avec cet humain, avec qui Pétunia est lié._

_- Ça demandera beaucoup de temps et de patience, mais nous y parviendrons. Nous pourrons ainsi former une vrai famille. Ne désespère pas, il se réveillera bientôt j'en suis sur. Maintenant laisse ton neveu tranquille ou je te traîne dehors par la force._

S'avouant vaincu Joana suivit sa grand-mère hors de la pièce. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas à s'occuper d'Harry pour autant, ce quoi que dise Eleana et même s'il elle doit être fatiguer à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Eleana de son côté, bien qu'essayant de remonter le moral de sa nièce du mieux quel le pouvait.

Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas par contre, s'est qu'elle se faisait tout autant de souci pour son arrière petit fils. Seul le temps dirait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux et du monde dans lequel tous vivaient en attendant de jours meilleurs. Surtout depuis qu'elle était au courant de la prophétie qui pesait sur Harry.

De son côté Harry, n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance dans sa chambre, juste avant que Joana ne vienne le chercher. Depuis cette instant il était tombé dans un puit de ténèbre, privé de tout aide et de tout réconfort, revivant se que son oncle lui faisait en boucle perpétuelle.

Au début, il était resté prostré dans le noir, sans faire un seul mouvement prouvant qu'il était encore vivant. Tous ce qu'il espérait, s'est qu'il soit mort ou encore qu'il soit loin de son oncle. Mais il préférait être mort que encore en vie, mais à vrai dire, il ne savait plus exactement se qu'il voulait réellement. Seul dans le noir, il n'avait plus de pensée précise.

Sauf peut être son envie de revoir son parrain, oui le revoir lui et le reste de sa famille. À cet instant précis, il fut entouré d'un halo de lumière, avant de se retrouver dans une pièce au couleur claire et lumineuse. C'est ainsi qu'il fut trouvé par deux hommes et une femme qui furent étonnés de le voir apparaître dans ce lieu et de se précipiter sur lui une fois qu'ils lurent reconnu.

- Mon dieu, s'est Harry, s'écria la femme, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent les deux hommes à la fois.

- Vite, James installe le dans le lit, je vais chercher de quoi pensé ses plaies, l'homme à la chevelure noir corbeau et décoiffé s'exécuta tout de suite. Quand à toi Sirius va me chercher de l'eau et des compresses, le second homme s'en alla sur le champ. Quelques instant plus tard, il était tous trois autour du corps inerte de Harry.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Sirius.

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire pour le moment, dit Lily. Pour l'heure, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe et surtout tu n'es mort que très récemment, donc tu ne peux pas avoir accès aux informations de ce genre.

- Nous discuterons de ça plus tard chérie, déclara James, pour l'instant occupons nous de nôtre fils.

- Bien, fit elle. Sirius nettoie le corps de Harry pendant que j'auscultes ses blessures, James tu m'aideras dans cette tâche et tu lui administreras les potions au fur et à mesure.

Après plus de deux heures de soins, ils finirent par s'asseoir complètement fatigué, mais satisfait de leur travail. Un certains temps s'écoula avant qu'un gémissement ne les fassent accourir auprès d'Harry. Les trois adultes virent le jeune homme lutter pour ouvrir les yeux, cela lui prit quelques minutes avant d'y parvenir.

C'était une sensation étrange pensa Harry, n'était-il pas censé être mort? Alors pourquoi sentait-il une douce chaleur l'envahir? Ce sentiment le réconforté au plus haut point et il se laissa bercer par cette sensation de bien être et de chaleur. Sans doute est-ce cela qui l'est poussé à vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

Quand enfin il y parvint, il l'est referma tout de suite ayant été frappé par une forte lumière, il les rouvrit après quelques instants. Il vit au dessus de lui trois silhouettes flou et instinctivement il chercha ses lunettes, voyant son geste Lily les lui posa sur le nez. Quand il fut chaussé de celle-ci, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Maman? Souffla-t-il incrédule.

- Oui mon chéri, lui sourit sa mère. Ne fait pas de mouvement brusque, tu es encore très fatigué. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry regarda autour de lui en se demandant ou il pouvait bien être. Puis il focalisa son attention sur ses parents, avant d'éclater en sanglot quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je suis…désolé, hoqueta-t-il. Tous est de ma faute. Tout se qui arrive, tous ses morts. Si je n'étais pas venu au monde, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ses morts et vous seriez encore en vie, tout comme Sirius.

Harry se prit la tête avec ses mains, avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant toujours. Se parents et Sirius le regardèrent choqués, avant que Lily ne reprenne ses esprit et prenne son fils dans ses bras.

Harry se tendit à se contacte avant de se laisser aller et de s'accrocher à sa mère, comme à une bouée de sauvetage craignant de retomber dans les ténèbre à nouveau.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telle chose Harry, dit doucement Lily. Tu n'as pas à t'accuser de tous les morts que cause Voldemort et encore moins la nôtre, se n'est pas ta faute. Nous sommes mort en voulant te protéger, pour que tu vives. Sirius n'est as mort par ta faute non plus, mais celle de Bellatrix.

- Ça ne change rein, déclara Harry. Je suis un monstre et tout se qui m'approche meurt.

- Cela suffit mon fils, intervint James en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Harry. Tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un meurtrier comme Voldemort. Tu as un cœur débordant d'amour, pour les gens qui t'entoure, tes amis et se qui sont proche de toi. Tu as le droit de vivre comme toute personne en se monde et quoi qu'est pu te dire les Dursleys, ce n'est pas vrai!

- Si, je suis un monstre et oncle Vernon a raison! Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier qui conduit lentement mais sûrement tous mes amis à la mort, s'écria Harry désespéré. Ils mouront tous et moi je continuerais à vivre! Je ne veux plus d'une telle vie! Je veux mourir.

Un silence choqué et lourd s'installa, tandis qu'Harry pleuré de plus belle, dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux et le dos. Ils s'entre regardèrent et Sirius qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant prit la parole.

- Harry, rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Il y aura encore et toujours des morts tant que Voldemort restera actif. Si tu venais à mourir, tu laisserais tous tes amis derrière toi et eux voudront se venger de Voldemort. Ne te sentirais-tu pas plus coupable de leur mort de cette façon? Sans avoir pu les protéger?

- Sirius a raison mon fils, dit James. Au contraire, tu dois vivre pour leur montrer de quoi tu es capables, leur prouver à tous qu'un nom ne fait pas une personne et que tu sais faire tes propres choix.

- Harry mon chéri, dit Lily. Tu te dois d'être fort, pour tes amis et eux seront fort pour toi. Mais sache une chose, nous serons toujours avec toi dans ton cœur et nous le resterons à tout jamais mon fils.

- Nous allons devoirs te laisser maintenant mon fils, déclara James.

Harry trop faible et épuisé pour parler ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Avant que nous partions, tu dois savoir une chose, tu auras bientôt seize ans, l'âge auquel tous les Potter reçoivent l'héritage. Attend toi à quelques petites surprise mon fils chéri. Lily s'écarta doucement d'Harry pour permettre à James de le serrer dans ses bras.

N'en doute pas une seul seconde Harry, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé des les premiers instants ou je t'ai vu. Tu es mon fils et je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenu. Tu ne me décevras jamais. Continu à me rendre fier de toi Harry. Puis il se sépara de lui et tous purent voir un timide sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu es mon filleul et j'aurai tant aimé te dire cela bien avant, déclara Sirius une mine sérieuse sur le visage et un petit sourire triste, il prit à son tour Harry dans ses bras. J'ai été heureux d'être avec toi, même si sa n'a été que pendant une courte période. Tu as été comme un fils pour moi et je regrette que nous n'ayons pu nous connaître davantage. Mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi, ma suffit pour savoir une chose. Tu es le digne fils de James et Lily, et je suis très fier de toi. Je t'aime Harry ne l'oublie jamais. Tu as aussi hérité de mes biens à ma mort, ainsi que Remus. Il s'écarta de son filleul et vint vers James.

- Nous serons toujours avec toi Harry, foie de maraudeur, déclarèrent James et Sirius avant de disparaître, laissant Lily seul avec son fils.

- Harry mon chéri, appela doucement Lily.

- Oui maman? Demanda celui-ci.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, dit elle sérieusement, tu devras m'écouter sans m'interrompre, d'accord?

- Oui, dit il.

- Bien, tu ne recevras pas que l'héritage Potter et Black à ton anniversaire, tu recevras aussi celui des Evans, elle dissuada son fils de parler en le regardant d'un air sévère. Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe comme dise si bien les sang purs. Je ne suis pas non plus une né moldu. Aucun membre de la famille Evans n'est moldu. Nous sommes en réalités des elfes et pour appuyer ses dires, elle se métamorphosa sous les yeux agrandi d'Harry.

Elle ne perdit pas sa chevelure rousse, ni ses yeux vert émeraudes, mais il n'y avait plus trace de tâche de rousseur sur son visage, elle prit plusieurs centimètres, ses oreilles étrangement ne changèrent pas, elle portait une magnifique robe verte qui s'allier parfaitement à ses yeux.

- Une elfe, souffla Harry, impressionné par la beauté de sa mère.

- Oui mon fils, je suis une elfe, mais le mariage avec un humain est interdit. J'ai donc quitté le clan Evans dont le véritable nom est Rowen. J'ai épousé ton père et est vécu dans le monde des humains avec lui, puis tu es venu au monde et tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

- Mais étant une elfe, tu es immortel, déclara Harry ne comprenant plus très bien. Même si tu n'étais pas morte, tu aurais vécu plus longtemps que papa et moi.

- Justement non, fit elle, son fils lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension la plus total. James serait effectivement mort avant moi, mais toi non, car bien qu'il soit humain, je suis une elfe, ce qui fait de toi un demi-elfe Harry. Tu es également immortel, à moins bien sur que tu ne sois tué.

- Je suis…commença Harry.

- Un demi-elfe oui, acheva sa mère. Tes dons elfique se réveilleront le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu n'auras pas t'inquiétude à avoir, ton arrière grand-mère et ma cousine Joana s'occuperont de toi et t'apprendront à les maîtriser.

- Elle ne me seront d'aucun secours si je suis toujours à Privet Drive, dit Harry.

- Tu n'es plus la bas depuis plusieurs jours, déclara Lily. Joana, ma cousine est venu te chercher. Actuellement tu es dans la demeure principale des Rowen.

- Je peux leur faire confiance? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, elles ne te feront pas de mal. Harry mon chéri, je dois partir maintenant, mais je serais toujours avec toi. Tiens, j'aimerai que tu portes ceci, lui dit elle en fouillant dans une poche de sa robe et en retirant une fine chaîne d'argent ouvragée avec une fleur de lys ayant une pierre émeraude en son centre. Elle le passa autour du coup de Harry. Tu ne pourra pas l'enlever par toi-même, il te protègera et t'avertira de tout danger.

- Merci maman, dit Harry en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

- Je t'aime mon fils et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Elle le sera dans ses bras et s'écarta de lui, avant de disparaître à son tour elle dit. La fleur de lys sera toujours la pour veiller et consoler la jeune pouce.

Une fois seul Harry regarda autour de lui et repensa à a rencontre avec ses parents et son parrain et il sourit joyeusement. Ses parents et Sirius étaient fier de lui et l'aimer. Il ferait tout pour que cela reste ainsi. Il avait enfin pris une décision, il ferait tout pour s'améliorer dans la magie et il était sur qu'il aurait de l'aide pour cela et également en se qui concerne le traitement qu'il a subi pendant deux semaines avec son oncle.

- Moi aussi, je vous aimes papa, maman et Sirius. J'ai compris vôtre message et je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. La haut loin au-dessus de tous, trois personnes souriaient tendrement au jeune homme.

Pendant que Harry rencontrait ses parents, Joana et Eleana assistèrent à un étrange phénomène. Une lumière verte, bleu, or et argent l'entoura, elle remarquèrent qu'il pleurait également. Les pleurs cessèrent au bout de quelques heures, mais l'aura, elle ne se dissipa pas, elle dura même plusieurs jours.

Joana et Eleana qui continuaient à le soigner, s'aperçurent bien vite, que plus les jours passés plus Harry guérissait totalement. Au bout d'une semaine la lueur cessa et Harry était parfaitement guéri. Toutes deux n'attendaient plus que son réveil.

Après l'avoir nourri et changer encore une fois, Joana s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de son neveu, quand un mouvement en provenance du lit attira son attention, elle s'approcha. Alors tout doucement, avec d 'énorme difficulté les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sur sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle famille.


	9. Chapter 8: parmi les elfes

-1**Mot de l'auteur:** _voici la suite tant attendu. Le prochain parlera encore de Harry, avant de se focalisé sur Poudlard et ses intrigues de couloirs. Je vous réserve encore bien des surprises sur les prochains évènement à venir. Les phrases en italiques sont le parler elfiques._

_Je suis sincèrement navré de mon très grand retard. J'ai été gagné par le syndrome de la flemme et de la page blanche. Je remercie également ma supportrice qui ma fait du chantage pour que je poste ce chapitre qui était écrit mais pas taper sur l'ordinateur. Au passage les rewiew donne à l'auteur envie d'écrire alors si vous pouviez en laisser une petite j'en serais content!! Voila bonne lecture à tous!!_

_**Merci à adénoïde: si tu suis la suite tu verras ce qu'il s'y passe et peut être que tu seras comblé!!**_

**Chapitre 8: parmi les elfes**

Quand elle fut assez proche, elle put voir Harry se débattre pour essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux. Souriant à pleine dent, elle l'encouragea d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Allez Harry, encore un petit effort. Tu n'a rien à craindre.

- Tante Pétunia? Appela Harry, n'étant pas très sur de savoir où il était vraiment et s'il avait fini par oui ou non quitté ce monde pour rejoindre celui des morts.

- Non, je ne suis pas Pétunia, dit doucement Joana.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Harry en se redressant dans son lit et pour mettre aussi une certaine distance entre lui et l'inconnu. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait, il comprit bien vite qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursleys.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Harry, répondit elle sans s'approcher plus près de lui. Pétunia a dû te parler de moi, de la personne qui viendrait te sortir de chez eux.

- Qui peut me dire si je peux vous faire confiance ou pas? Déclara Harry, en détaillant la jeune femme face à lui et s'est en l'inspectant que sa lui sauta aux yeux, ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine façon, mais elle ressembler surtout à sa mère mis à part les yeux et les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient turquoises et ses cheveux bleu nuit, s'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle personne d'aussi près. Mais il resta tout de même très méfiant à son sujet.

- Je peux comprendre ta réticence à me faire confiance, lui dit elle en souriant doucement Joana. Je m'appels Joana et je suis la cousine de ta mère. Le voyant près à ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta: Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu, mais pour l'heure, nous allons d'abord apprendre à nous connaître et à nous faire confiance, avant que je ne répondes à toutes tes questions délicates. Quand penses tu?

- D'accord, concéda-t-il, mais il n'était toujours pas disposer à baisser sa garde, surtout quand il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui.

- Tiens je crois que ceci t'appartient, dit elle d'un ton rieur et les yeux remplis de malice en lui tendant sa baguette, dont il se saisie immédiatement. Maintenant es tu plus disposé à me laisser t'ausculter pour savoir si toutes tes blessures ont guéris?

- Oui, fit il en étant sur ses gardes et en serrant sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir aux moindres gestes suspect.

- Formidable, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, cela ne prendra pas longtemps et après si tu le désires, tu pourras te dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la maison. Cela te convient-il?

Il acquiesça de la tête et elle commença à l'ausculter en douceur, faisant très attention à ses gestes de manière à ce qu'il ne se repli pas sur lui-même à son contacte. Le silence ce fit pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne voulant briser se silence plutôt confortable. Après avoir examiné la dernière blessure, elle s'écarta de lui en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Tu es en bonne voie de guérison. Physiquement toutes tes blessures sont guéri, mais mentalement je ne pense pas que se soit le cas, dit elle doucement en encrant son regard turquoise dans celui émeraude, qui se voilèrent de douleur.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, déclara Harry sur la défensive.

- Je ne le pense pas, fit une voix derrière Joana. La jeune femme ne sursauta même pas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry. Tu auras besoin de temps pour penser tes plaies Harry, avant de pouvoir de nouveau sourire comme autrefois. Elle lui sourit et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en observant la femme, si Joana avait quelques trait de sa mère, ici s'était plus que frappant, les yeux couleurs émeraudes, les cheveux roux et certains traits du visage.

- Vous…qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il en bégayant de surprise. Vous…vous lui ressembler.

- Je suis Rose, la grand-mère de Joana et de ta mère (il s'agit donc de Eleana). Tu es donc mon arrière petit fils, conclut-elle.

- C'est impossible, murmura Harry, toute la famille Evans est morte à part Pétunia. Harry était encore un peu dans le cirage, il ne se rappelait plus se qu'il a vécu quand il avait rencontré ses parents et Sirius.

- Hum, hum, fit Joana. Tu m'as oublié? Je suis quoi moi alors? Je te rappelles que nous étions cousines!

- Mais comment se fait il que je n'ai été jamais mit au courant qu'il me restait encore de la famille s'écria Harry. Tous mon dit qu'il ne restait plus que ma tante Pétunia.

- Calme toi Harry, répondit Eleana. C'est normal qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit, car eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

- Lily n'a jamais rien dit à personne, poursuivit Joana, d'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'a jamais fait le rapprochement entre elle et moi quand nous étions à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tant de précaution? Demanda-t-il.

- De nôtre sécurité, dépend le secret, dit Eleana. Personne ne doit savoir que nous nous mêlons aux humains et surtout pas Voldemort.

- Vous prononcez son nom? Demanda Harry haussant un sourcil quelque peu perplexe. Peu de gens ose le faire. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous cachez.

- N'as-tu pas vu ta mère, quand tu étais inconscient, demanda Eleana.

- Si, mais comment savez-vous cela? Déclara-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa baguette.

- Tu étais entouré d'une aura de différente couleur dans ton sommeil et l'une d'elle était celle de ta mère, expliqua patiemment Eleana. Elle a dû te dire certaines choses à nôtre sujet n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, elle m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en Joana et aussi grand-mère Rose, si je me souviens bien de ses paroles, dit il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous accorderais ma confiance. Voldemort peut user de bien de subterfuges pour m'avoir, pensa-t-il.

- Pourtant tu ne risque pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Joana. Ce que tu portes autour du coup te protège de tout danger et si nous t'avions voulu du mal, nous n'aurions pas pu approcher. La fleur de lys veille et protège la jeune pouce, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la chaîne autour du coup de son neveu.

Ce dernier baissa son regard et toucha la chaîne avec sa main gauche, la droite tenant toujours sa baguette. Il fit joué la chaîne entre ses doigts ne sachant plus quoi penser de tout se qui lui arrive.

Relevant la tête et dévisageant les deux femmes tour à tour qui n'avait pas esquissées un seul mouvement depuis quelques minutes. Pouvait-il encore faire confiance à quelqu'un? Parviendrait-il a affronter cette peur irraisonné d'être de nouveau abandonné, après ce qu'il avait subit chez les Dursleys?

- Je ne sais pas, dit il finalement en mettant sa tête dans ses main, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ni qui croire. Tout ça va trop vite pour moi, je n'ai pas de prise réelle sur ma vie et les choix que je dois faire. On a toujours choisi pour moi par le passé.

- Aujourd'hui tu as le choix, lui répondit Joana. Tu as le choix de choisir, si tu veux rester avec nous ou de partir la ou tu te sentiras le mieux. Nous sommes ce qui reste de ta famille Harry et quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, nous l'accepterons.

- Si tu décides de rester avec nous, déclara Rose, tu apprendras énormément de chose sur ta magie. Tu prendras ta vraie forme humaine, qui sera celle d'un jeune homme de seize ans et non ce teint maladif et maigre que tu as en ce moment. Si tu décides de partir, nous te laisserons , mais nous serons toujours là pour toi. Mais si tu pars, tu devras faire attention car tu es une cible potentielle et tes amis également, un peu moins quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble, mais quand même un obstacle pour Voldemort.

- Que je reste ou que je partes, je suis quand même en danger, répliqua-t-il. Même vous, je vous mets en danger en restant. Ça ne fait pas une grande différence, à part peut être que vous pouvez m'aider à développer ma force magique.

- Nous ne sommes pas en danger, contra Joana, Voldemort ignore ou se trouve nôtre vallée, il ne risque donc pas de débarquer à l'improviste pour nous faire un petit coucou.

- Joana, répliqua vivement Rose, ne tourne pas ça à l'amusement.

- Soit, mais s'est du pareil au même, répondit elle en haussant les épaules, puis retrouvant son sérieux. Que décides tu Harry? Rester ou partir?

- Je vais rester, répondit il après quelques instant d'intense réflexion. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

- Maintenant, tu vas continuer à te reposer et dans quelques jours si tu es suffisamment en forme, tu pourras sortir de ta chambre et peut être de la maison, lui dit Joana.

- Sortir à l'extérieur, je ne pense pas trop, répliqua Eleana, pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore sur et je préfère attendre un petit peu pour savoir quel réaction _IL_ aura avant.

- Qui? Questionna Joana. Grand-père? Je ne pense pas que ça posera trop de problème, s'est quand même son arrière petit fils!

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Joana, rétorqua Eleana. Tout deux n'était pas en très bon terme avant sa mort et je ne sais pas quel saura sa réaction fasse à ce qui se passe.

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura la jeune femme, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de le connaître et qu'il ne nous posera pas de problème, après un court silence elle ajouta: enfin je l'espère.

- De qui parlez-vous? Demanda Harry qui suivait la conversation sans comprendre grand-chose à celle-ci.

- Nous parlons de ton arrière grand-père Stephen, dit Eleana un pli soucieux barrant son front. Je ne suis pas certaine que les premiers jours il s'entende bien avec toi. Cela risque de prendre du temps avant qu'il ne t'accepte.

- Ça ne change pas grand-chose, murmura-t-il, je suis habitué à ça maintenant, finit il en haussant les épaules.

- Nous allons te laisser te reposer, intervint Joana n'ayant pas aimé les dernières paroles de son neveu. Je t'apporterais de quoi manger dans un petit moment.

- D'accord, je dois vraiment restait au lit? Tenta avec espoir Harry.

- Oui, pour encore deux jours maximum, dit elle, et sache que les regards de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi, depuis le temps j'ai réussi à être immunisé avec Lily qui me le faisait à chaque fois pour que je cède, déclara Joana en riant doucement. Repose toi maintenant.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, ébouriffa ses cheveux et sorti de la pièce avec Eleana en riant de la tête que faisait Harry qui marmonné que ses cheveux étaient suffisamment difficiles à coiffer et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus en bataille qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comme promis il eu droit a un bon repas une heure plus tard, Joana discutant un peu avec lui pendant qu'il manger, une fois fini elle parti avec le plateau et lui ordonna de se recoucher, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent difficile pour Harry, ses rêves mélangeant le traitement de son oncle et les attaques de Voldemort ne cessait de le réveiller. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ses cauchemars, il trouvait toujours Joana à son chevet, lui souriant doucement et le réconfortent avec des gestes et des mots doux.

Il était encore très faible et ne cessait de se réveiller pour retomber dans les limbes du sommeil une demi-heure plus tard.

Le troisième jour, il se réveilla encore une fois en criant et les yeux hagards regardant de tous côtés pour voir si son oncle n'était pas présent dans la pièce, après avoir reconnu l'endroit ou il était, il soupira faiblement et retomba sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que la voix familière de Joana ne le tire de ses sombres souvenirs.

- Bonjour Harry,elle lui sourit et lui présenta un plateau repas. Tu as raté l'heure du petit déjeuné et comme il est plus de midi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

- Merci, fit il en se redressant en position assise pour pourvoir manger. Comme il ne pouvait pas garder d'aliment solide, il n'avait droit qu'à du bouillon pour le réhabituer à manger normalement.

- Cette après midi tu es de sorti, annonça-t-elle, tu vas pouvoir sortir de ta chambre et te dégourdir les jambes dans la maison.

- Vraiment? Demanda Harry excité de pouvoir enfin sortir de son lit.

- Oui, sourit elle devant l'excitation de son neveu. Je ferais avec toi le tour de la maison, elle est assez grande et tu pourrais te perdre.

- D'accord, ou est Rose? Il n'était pas encore près à l'appeler grand-mère.

Au salon, avec grand-père, déclara Joana d'un air sombre. Elle n'a pas voulu que j'approche pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

- Hum, fit Harry devenu hésitant je suppose que je dois attendre qu'il soit parti pour pouvoir sortir n'est-ce pas?

- Absolument pas, s'exclama-t-elle, tu es ici chez toi et il n'a rien à redire la dessus. Et si tu le croises ne fait pas attention à lui, quand le moment viendra, il saura t'accepter pour ce que tu es, son arrière petit fils.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry septique en lui rendant le bol ? Ou est la salle de bain?

La deuxième porte, montra Joana, il y avait dessus un cheval ailé qui avait étrangement les yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'Harry. Tu trouveras de quoi te vêtir dans l'armoire, je reviendrais te chercher dans une demi-heure, puis elle sorti.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire couleur d'ébène et l'ouvrit, il y avait des chemises et des tee-shirts de couleurs blanche, verte, bleu, rouge dans différent tons, ainsi que de couleur noir. Des pantalons de couleurs bleu marine et noir.

Des jeans de différentes couleurs également et shorts, sans oublier les plus important caleçons et chaussettes. Il y avait également quelques vêtements insolites tous montrant la richesse du tissu, il ne s'agissaient pas d'habits sorciers, mais elfique, cela Harry ne le su que plus tard. Dans le bas de l'armoire, il trouva aussi différentes paires de chaussures.

Finalement il se décida pour un jeans noir et une chemise verte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La chambre en elle-même était grande, elle faisait au moins quinze fois celle de son ancienne chambre, donc la salle de bain était tout aussi grande, une piscine pour baignoire, comme celle des préfets à Poudlard, mais légèrement plus grande avec encore plus de robinets.

Ici tout était fait d'ivoire blanc et or représentant différente espèce d'animaux magiques comme non magiques. Après un bon bain et s'être brossé les dents, il ressortit de la salle de bain frais et dispo. Il avait encore quelques douleurs musculaires, mais à part sa rien d'autre et heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Ça te va beaucoup mieux que ses vieilles frusques dont tu étais vêtu, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta violement et se retourna baguette brandie prêt à jeter un sort. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre que Joana.

- J'ai bien cru avoir une crise cardiaque, s'écria Harry, j'aurai pu vous jetez un sort!

- Du calme petit, rit Joana, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Et surtout ne me vouvoie pas, tu vas me faire me sentir plus vieille que je ne le suis vraiment!!

- Euh…d'accord, j'essayerais.

- Aller viens, on va faire le tour de la maison, déclara avec enthousiasme Joana. Elle est grande et cela te fera un peu d'exercice, ce qui est parfait pour toi.

Tous deux se mirent en marche, Joana jouant les guides et Harry s'émerveillant de l'endroit.

Il apprit de la jeune femme que chaque chambre avait une couleur et son nom inscrit sur la porte, seuls les chambres des invités étaient de couleur blanche et se trouver dans l'aile des invités. L'aile ou se trouvait Harry s'appeler l'aile du Lys ou encore l'aile émeraude, du fait que se qui y résidait avait pour la plupart les yeux couleur émeraude.

L'aile des aigles ou encore l'aile myosotis résidait comme dans le cas de Joana différentes couleurs de bleu dans les yeux et aussi le fait qu'ils possédaient une vue très perçante. Ceci était les deux ailes majeurs de la demeure qui en comptait cinq au total.

La plus importante de toute était l'aile principale ou résidait Eleana et son marri, appelé également l'aile des sages. La dernière aile du château était l'aile du savoir et du souvenir, ici était enfermé le savoir de différents peuples et cultures, ainsi que les souvenirs des temps passés du clan Rowen.

Il y avait une grande salle réception qui donné sur le jardin, une salle à manger qui jouxtait la salle de réception et qui pouvait accueillir plus au moins cinq cents personnes. La demeure avait également une très grande bibliothèque avec des livres de toutes sortes, écrites dans toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables, cette bibliothèque était plus petite que celle dans l'aile du savoir.

- Ouah, fit Harry stupéfait par la grandeur du lieu, qui bien que plus petit avait tout de même la taille d'une maison. J'en connais une qui serais contente de pouvoir ne serais se que poser les yeux sur ses ouvrages.

- Ça m'a fait le même effet quand je suis venu dans cette pièce la première fois, déclara Joana souriant d'amusement devant la mine qu'afficher Harry. Il est sur que tout passionner de livres trouverais son bonheur ici. Mais s'est la seconde bibliothèque de la maison, la bibliothèque principale se trouve dans l'aile du savoir. Viens, continuons la visite.

Après la bibliothèque, ils passèrent au salon qui était aussi vaste que cette dernière, mais légèrement moins grande. La pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante.

Les fauteuils étaient tous pour la plupart de couleur verte ou bleu foncé, des tableaux étaient accrochés à divers endroits dans la pièce, une très belle cheminée en marbre blanc avec l'emblème du clan Rowen, un aigle royale était à l'opposé de la porte et très grande réchauffant parfaitement la pièce à elle seul durant l'hiver.

Il y avait aussi différents bureau chacun pour un cas particulier pour régler les affaires du clan ou recevoir des personnes importantes. Joana expliqua à Harry qu'il aurait lui aussi un bureau le moment venu, mais que pour l'instant il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des biens et des affaires du clan.

Quand toute la demeure fut visitée et que Joana lui est expliqué différentes choses sur le fonctionnement de la maison, elle le ramena à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu visiter l'aile des sages, car il fallait être invité pour pouvoir y entrer.

De retour dans sa chambre il s'assit dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils quel contenait , fatigué de sa visite guidée. Toutes les chambres étaient sur le même modèle, elle avaient toute un petit coin salon, en fait les chambres pouvaient s'apparenter à de mini appartement, ce qui était très pratique quand on ne voulait pas traverser toute la demeure pour ce rendre à la cuisine, car disposant aussi d'un coin cuisine.

- Alors, tu as apprécié la visite, lui demanda Joana, ramenant ainsi son neveu au présent.

- C'est beaucoup plus grand que ce que tu laisser entendre, s'exclama Harry. Je suis complètement exténué.

- Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps, déclara-t-elle avec amusement. Et encore cette maison est petite comparé à se qu'est la demeure principale du clan qui n'est plus souvent utilisé.

- Quoi? S'écria Harry. Il y en a une encore plus grande? Je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour cette visite là!

- Je le crois oui, pouffa Joana. Je meurs de faim pas toi?

- Si, dit il, mais on mange ici ou bien…il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Nous allons manger avec nos grands-parents et cela à chaque repas, coupa Joana. Grand-mère veut que tu rencontre ton arrière grand-père pour connaître sa réaction à ton égard. S'il se montre froid ne t'en formalise pas, il est toujours comme ça au début. Maintenant rafraîchit toi un peu , tu sais ou est la petite salle à manger, je serais déjà la bas.

Elle sortit avant que Harry n'est pu placer un seul mot, secouant la tête et haussant des épaules, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir quelques peu et tenter en vain de se coiffer et abandonna au bout d'une minute d'acharnement.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la petite salle à manger, étrangement il trouva facilement son chemin dans se dédale de couloirs et de pièces. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant ladite pièce et hésita à entrer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration frappa et entra, une fois la porte passé trois têtes s'étaient retournés vers lui. Ne sachant comment agir, il avança à pas lent et se tint au côté de Joana et observa la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui ne devait être que le grand-père de Joana et donc son arrière grand-père.

Il était grand, aux yeux bleu lagon et des cheveux bleu nuit. Son visage ferme et doux, il avait un maintien droit et fier, dû à sa lignée noble et réfléchit. Son regard était dur et sévère pour ses ennemis, comme il pouvait être doux et aimant pour sa famille ou totalement neutre pour tout autre personne. Mais pour l'instant, il posait sur Harry un regard froid qui le mit très mal à l'aise.

- Je te présente Stephen, chef du clan Rowen , présenta Joana. Grand-père, voici Harry le fils de Lily et dernier des Potter.

- Bonjour, tenta Harry timidement.

- Bonjour, dit Stephen le ton neutre. Que les choses soit claires des à présent, ce n'est pas parce que Joana ta pris sous son aile et que tu es sous sa protection, ainsi que celle de ma femme que j'en ferais de même. Bien passons à table.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcer après cela, ils mangèrent tout quatre dans le plus grand silence. Harry se sentant déprimé après les paroles de son arrière grand-père. Les jours passés et ne se ressemblé pas, Harry n'avait pas un seul instant de répit, Joana lui faisant faire toute sorte d'activité à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il recommençait à avoir une alimentation normal ce qui réjouissait les deux femmes. Il ne voyait son grand-père qu'aux heures de repas et celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas discuté plus que le nécessaire avec son arrière petit-fils, qui lui désespérait un peu plus chaque jours, se demandant si un jour il pourrait avoir une discussion amicale.

Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait disparu du monde moldu, mais pourtant il avait déjà vu un bon nombre de lever et de coucher de soleil. Quand il posa la question à sa grand- mère, elle lui répondit que le temps ici n'était pas le même que dans le monde moldu et qu'il ne vieillissait pas plus vite que dans le monde des humains.

Harry ne s'en apercevait pas, mais il commençait à changer physiquement et intérieurement, le plus visible pour l'instant était ses cheveux qui avait pris quelques reflet roux et il devenait chaque jours un peu plus discipliné. Il avait pris quelques centimètres aussi, mais pas encore assez pour que cela se remarque.

- Harry, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des activités en pleine air, annonça Joana. Tu es suffisamment en forme à présent pour sortir à l'extérieur.

- C'est vrai? Demanda ce dernier tout sourire.

- Oui, rit-elle face à l'enfantilisme dont faisait preuve son neveu. Mais se sera toujours en ma compagnie ou celle de nôtre grand-mère, d'accord?

- Mais je ne suis plus un enfant! Fit il semblant de bouder. J'ai bientôt 16 ans, je peux me promener seul!

- Je sais quel âge tu as, mais il est préférable pour l'instant que tu sois accompagné, répondit elle avec patience. Bien que nous sommes assez éloignés des autres habitants de la vallée, il y a toujours des elfes qui se promènent dans les environs.

- Ou est le problème? Demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas encore eu ton héritage, explique Joana, et tant que tu ne l'auras pas, ils te prendront pour un humain et les elfes n'aiment pas les humains. Voilà pourquoi tu sortiras toujours accompagné et que nous ne nous éloignerons pas plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, ronchonna un peu Harry.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils sortirent prendre l'air. Harry oublia bien vite sa mauvaise humeur, pour s'émerveiller de la nature qui l'entourait. Tout était paisible, les couleurs des arbres et des fleurs chatoyaient de milles feu. Un vent doux et rafraîchissant faisait balancer les feuilles au gré de ses va et viens.

Oubliant tous ses soucis Harry se laissa imprégner de la magie de cette nature si calme et apaisante pour son esprit.

Comme promis, il respecta la règle imposait par Joana de ne pas sortir seul. Durant l'une de ses promenades, qui aux fils des jours s'éloignaient un peu plus de la maison, il découvrit dans un petit renfoncement d'arbre un œuf de couleur or, intrigué il s'approcha et toucha avec précaution l'œuf.

À son contact, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il prit l'œuf avec lui et le ramena à la demeure, Joana avait simplement sourit quand il lui avait montrée sa découverte.

- Tu devras en prendre soin et lui trouver un nom, avait-elle dit avec un sourire mystérieux.

Quelques jours plus tard l'œuf commencé à éclore et Harry était légèrement paniqué quand à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Avec l'aide de Joana et de sa grand-mère, il aida l'oisillon à sortir de sa coquille pour ensuite ouvrir de grand yeux quand il en reconnu l'espèce.

- C'est un phénix, s'exclama-t-il entre joie et stupéfaction.

- En effet dit sa grand-mère. Quel nom as-tu choisi pour lui?

- Je voulais l'appeler Godric, dit Harry plus très sur de lui. Ça ira comme nom?

Ce ne fut pas sa grand-mère qui lui répondit, mais un léger sifflement de la part du phénix.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, dit Joana. Viens, nous allons aménager une place pour Godric dans ta chambre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un perchoir pour phénix fut placé près de la fenêtre.

Plusieurs jours plus tard Joana s'absenta en demandent à Harry d'écrire une lettre à l'intention de Dumbledore et se serait Godric qui lui apporterait la lettre à son signal, ce dernier accepta.

Il sorti comme toujours à l'extérieur accompagné cette fois ci par ses deux grands-parents, pour une raison qui échapper à Harry son grand-père les avait accompagné. Godric était bien sur avec eux, suivant Harry qui n'était pas son maître mais son ami.

Celui-ci avait été très étonné quand son phénix lui avait parlé pour la première dans le langage phénix et qu'il parlait tout naturellement comme pour le fourchelang.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il reçu le signal de Joana. Un simple appel dans son esprit, elle l'avait appelé _Elladan_, redressant la tête vivement et en haussant un sourcil, il fini par sourire faiblement en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Il siffla et son phénix apparu à ses côtés, il lui tendit la lettre que le phénix pris dans son bec avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Pendant l'absence de Joana, son grand-père venait souvent se joindre à la promenade de Harry et Eleana. Au début, il fut surpris de se changement de comportement, mais bien vite il en fut heureux. Une fois même, il ne s'était promené que tous les deux, entre grand-père et petit fils.

C'est en revenant de leur promenade qu'Eleana vit qu'il y avait quelques choses de changer, mais aucun des deux ne répondit à ses questions, se souriant d'un air espiègle.

Joana revint et fut mit au courant du changement d'attitude de son grand-père face à Harry. Perplexe au début, quand elle le vit discuter avec Harry elle fut bien obliger de la croire.

- Harry, appela Stephen, aimerais tu m'accompagner dans une petite promenade?

- Oui, je viens tout de suite, dit le concerné en posant avec précaution ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Où va-t-on aujourd'hui?

- Du côté de la rivière, répondit l'homme en lui faisant un sourire attendrit devant son empressement. Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard, lança-t-il pour les deux femmes resté sans voix devant la scène.

Harry et Stephen s'entendaient de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Il faisait ses promenades à quatre à trois ou eux deux seuls. Un jours alors qu'il faisait une promenade tous les deux en parlant de son anniversaire qui approcher à grand pas et des futurs changement qu'il allait subir.

Ils rencontrèrent un groupe d'elfes qui s'arrêtèrent pour discuter avec son grand-père. Au début ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui, mais quand l'un des leurs s'exclama, ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

- Un humain, dit le premier elfe.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mortel comme toi fait ici, parmi les elfes? Aucun humain n'est resté en vie quand il a eu l'audace de s'aventurer dans nôtre vallée. À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'écrasa contre l'arbre derrière lui.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de mon petit-fils, s'exclama Stephen avec colère et le regard dur et froid vers le petit groupe d'elfes, qui se ratatinèrent sur place. Il a parfaitement sa place parmi nous et se n'est pas un simple humain! Il fera parti du clan Rowen et cela sera officiel le 31 juillet. Maintenant hors de ma vue, si vous ne voulez pas subir ma colère.

Ils décampèrent sans demander leurs restes.

- Merci, dit Harry, après un instant de silence.

- Pour quoi? Demanda Stephen, en baissant son regard sur lui.

- De m'avoir considéré comme vôtre petit-fils, répondit il.

- N'en doute jamais Harry, déclara son grand-père. Tu fais parti du clan Rowen, de nôtre famille depuis ta naissance. Certes tu n'es pas complètement un elfe, mais tu le seras pour les membres de nôtre famille.

- Je le sais, lui sourit Harry, et je suis fier du clan Rowen, dans lequel a vu naître ma mère et tout le reste de la famille.

Stephen sourit et le prit dans ses bras et resta un moment ainsi, avant de rentrer et de compter leur aventure aux deux femmes.

Le 31 juillet se rapprocher de plus en plus et dans le plus grand secret, un festin aller être donner en l'honneur de Harry et de son entrée officiel dans le clan. Les cadeaux furent acheminés en toute discrétion et la salle de réception fut décoré dans le plus parfait silence, le parc fut lui aussi aménager et un sort d'invisibilité fut placer sur l'ensemble de se qui si trouvait.

_- Ce sera une grande célébration_, dit Joana en elfiques

_- Il ne s'attendra sûrement pas à ça, s'est certain_, rajouta Eleana.

_- Il s'agit de l'un des héritiers, il est normal que cette fête soit à l'ampleur de nôtre clan_, avança Stephen.

_- Ce sera sa première vrai fête d'anniversaire avec sa famille_, dit Joana. _Il sera sans doute triste que ses amis humains ne soit pas là, mais je me suis assuré que leurs cadeaux lui seront donnés._

_- Tu penses à tout à ce que je vois_, commenta Eleana.

_- Elle tient de nous_, rajouta Stephen, _voilà pourquoi nous n'avons presque rien eu à faire._

_- Merci grand-père_, dit elle en souriant grandement.

_- Par contre, nous ne pourrons plus avoir ce genre de conversation, quand il aura acquis son héritage_, fit observer Eleana.

_- Ça ne posera pas trop de problème_, rétorqua Stephen,_ il suffit de le maintenir hors de porter de nos conversations en l'occupant ou en le laissant avec ses amis._

_- Il est tard_, fit observer Joana,_ nous devrions aller nous coucher, demain sera une longue journée_

_- En effet_, firent ses grands-parents dans un belles ensembles.

Sur ses dernières paroles, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher, car nous étions le 30 juillet et demain était l'anniversaire d'Harry, jour de fête et de joie pour lui et pour tout le clan Rowen. Ce serait également le jour de son héritage ou les gènes des Rowen et Potter aller s'éveiller.

Demain serait un jour décisif et un moment important pour Harry, dans sa nouvelle vie, grâce à sa véritable famille.


	10. Chapter 9: appartenance

**Mot de l'auteur: **_voici la suite, se sera le dernier chapitre des vacances de Harry, dans la vallée d'Imlaris. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux membres de l'ordre du phénix et aux amis d'Harry. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me lisent, ainsi qu'à ma supportrice préféré, et si s'était du chantage. Dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à quelques surprises de nouveaux personnages par exemple! J'ai dcidé de vous mettre des renseignements sur les nouveaux personnages à le fin du chapitre, cer le suivant ne concernant absolument pas ceux-ci, j'ai donc préféré faire d'une pierre deux coups et désolé pour mes lecteurs qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre. Les dialogues en italique sont le parler elfique. Bref bonne lectures à toutes et à tous et n'oublier pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche une petite review fait toujours plaisir et donne plus de motivations à l'auteur!!!_

**Note: _en raison de mes examens approchant j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour réécrire les chapitres sur mon ordinateur et surtout mes week-ends sont courts et je me détends quelques peu de la longue semaines que j'ai eu. Je n'arrêtes pas d'écrire mais je posterais avec un délai plus long encore voir peut être pas du tout avant la fin des examens. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et encore merci à ce qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review._**

**Chapitre 9: Appartenance**

En ce vendredi 31 Juillet tout était calme dans la demeure des Rowen, pas un son ne se faisait entendre pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Les derniers préparatifs fut fait et Stephen, Rose et Joana se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de celui-ci.

Ils entrèrent en silence et s'avancèrent vers son lit tout en faisant comprendre à Godric le phénix d'Harry, de ne pas émettre de cris. Arrivés près du lit, ils l'observèrent dormir un moment, avant que Joana ne se penche légèrement et le secoue avec douceur.

- Réveille toi Harry, dit elle, allez la marmotte debout, le soleil et haut et les oiseaux chantent.

- Hum, encore cinq minutes, marmonna Harry en se retournant sur le côté.

- Harry, debout! S'exclama Stephen. Tu es pire que moi au réveil enfant. Debout, il n'est plus temps de dormir. Il accompagna ses paroles par un mouvement du doigt qui fit disparaître les couvertures.

Grognant plus encore Harry consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur sa famille.

- L'est quel heure? Demanda celui-ci d'une voie endormie, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- L'heure de se lever, gros paresseux et de porter fièrement nôtre nom de famille, déclara avec sérieux Stephen.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son grand-père venait clairement de dire qu'il porterait fièrement leur nom de famille? Ne comprenant pas, il l'est regarda tour à tour attendant plus d'explication de leurs parts.

- Habille toi mon chéri, lui dit sa grand-mère et vient nous rejoindre dans le parc. Tu auras toutes tes réponses à ce moment là.

Tous trois sourirent à Harry et le laissèrent se changer. Resté seul avec des tonnes de questions, il finit par sortir de son lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois fini, il ressortit est découvrit sur son lit l'un des habits elfiques que contenait son armoire.

L'habit avait une magnifique couleur émeraude constitué d'un pantalon et d'une tunique de la plus rare qualité et sur le dessus reposé un pendentif en forme d'aigle.

De plus en plus intrigué, Harry s'habilla avec le vêtement, mit la chaîne avec le pendentif d'aigle et se dirigea à pas lent vers le parc comme l'aimé à l'appeler sa grand-mère et le reste de sa famille. Quand il arriva à l'entrée du manoir (trop grand pour être appelé maison), il put voir au loin une quantité impressionnante de personnes. N

e sachant pas se qu'il se passait, il entama son chemin vers eux, son cœur battant plus vite à chaque pas le rapprochant d'eux.

Quand il fut en vue des invités, tous se turent et le regardèrent approcher. Enfin quand il fut au commencement de l'allée, un silence plus lourd encore se fit. Tous l'observèrent avec intérêt et leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers la chaîne ou l'aigle aux ailes déployés et aux yeux émeraudes resplendissait.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise Harry chercha un instant sa famille et la trouva à l'opposer de sa position. Pas enchanté du tout de traverser cet océan d'observateur, il se mit lentement en marche. La tête haute, un port droit et fier, défiant quiconque du regard.

Arrivé à destination, il se plaça près de Joana et attendit la suite des évènements, qui ne tarda pas à venir par l'exclamation outrée d'un des convives.

_- Comment un humain ose-t-il porter des habits elfiques et pire encore le sceau familiale de vôtre famille?_

_- Il le porte car se n'est pas un simple humain comme vous dites_, répliqua sèchement Stephen. _Il est digne de porter le sceau de nôtre famille._

_- Je ne peux vous croire! Ou est passé votre jugement sensé Sir Rowen?_

_- Cela suffit Sir Taranduil_, dit Stephen, _mon arrière petit-fils à tous les droits de revendiquer le sceau des Rowen._

Une exclamation de surprise retentit aux paroles du chef de clan des Rowen.

_- Votre arrière petit-fils?_ Cracha le même elfe. _Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que vos petits enfants est eu un fils!_

- Cela est normal, dit calmement Stephen. Lilith ma petite fille a épousé un humain et ils ont eu Harry.

- Nôtre petite fille n'a pas voulu revenir vivre parmi nous, reprit Eleana, elle préféra vivre près de son mari James Potter.

Une lueur de compréhension anima tous les regards et tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Harry.

- Vous voulez dire que Harry Potter serait en faite l'un des nôtres? Demanda une jeune elfe qui était familière à Harry.

- Oui en effet, dit Stephen. Son nom est Elladan Harry James Potter Rowen. Ce qui fait de lui un demi-elfe.

- Hé bien bienvenue parmi nous Elladan Rowen, dit elle doucement. Je devrais également te dire bienvenue dans le clan, puisque j'en fais moi-même parti.

- Merci, dit tranquillement Harry en lui faisant un petit sourie en coin très discret. Il se tourna vers son grand-père est celui-ci lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Viens Harry, il est temps pour toi d'acquérir ton héritage.

Il se retourna et Harry le suivit jusqu'à un hôtel de pierre dans une petite prairie ou la encore une foule incroyable se massait. Le Roi et la Reine d'Imlaris étaient présent ainsi que leur fille. Stephen se dirigea vers l'hôtel entraînant Harry à sa suite, sa femme fermant la marche. Une fois arrivé, Stephen fit face à la foule.

_- Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour accueillir mon arrière petit-fils dans nôtre clan. Il n'a pas grandi parmi nous, mais dans celui des humains. Il n'a jamais était heureux dans son enfance, car il fut maltraité par les humains chez qui il vivait et qui le traitèrent tel un elfe de maison, parfois le privant d'eau et de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et il a également était victime de violences physiques et morales._

Toutes l'assemblées fut outrées et en colère aux propos de Stephen. Comment osait-on porter la main sur l'un des leurs et qui plus est un enfant?

_- Ilwana la arrachait à cette famille d'humain et la ramenait dans nôtre maison. Aujourd'hui en ce jour du 31 juillet, je vous présente Elladan Rowen. Ce jour est celui de son anniversaire et le jour de son héritage,_ déclara Stephen_. Moi Ithildin Rowen, fait de lui un héritier du clan Rowen et par conséquent le sceau de la famille lui est désormais acquis._

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Tu dois prouver à eux tous que tu défendras l'honneur du clan jusque dans la mort, dit Eleana. Elle lui tendit un couteau de couleur émeraude et myosotis. Entaille toi la main gauche et touche le pendentif autour de ton coup en faisant le serment de vie.

Harry acquiesça et s'avança devant eux droit et fier, comprenant parfaitement l'honneur qu'on lui faisait.

- Moi Harry James Potter, dans le monde des humains jure sur ma vie de protéger jusqu'à la mort le clan Rowen.

Il s'entailla la main gauche et la posa sur le pendentif qui brilla d'une intense couleur émeraude et argenté avant de s'estomper. Il se redressa et déclara à nouveau.

_- Moi Elladan Rowen, jure sur ma vie et mon honneur de porter fièrement le sceau de ma famille et de la protéger de tous jusqu'au péril de ma propre vie et tant que je serais animé encore d'un souffle de vie, j'honorerais ma famille et mon clan._

De nouveau il porta sa main au pendentif, il fut entouré d'une riche couleur émeraude, or, argent et blanche.

Un silence des plus stupéfait régnait dans la clairière, tous regardés Elladan avec respect, car il avait prêté serment sur ses deux identités humaine et elfiques, se furent pour eux tous un gage immense qu'ils honorèrent en poussant de vibrantes exclamations de joies.

_- Bravo Elladan par ce que tu viens de faire, tu as réussi à te faire accepter_, lui dit son grand-père avec de la fierté dans la voix. _À présent et tant que tu résideras ici, tu m'appelleras Ithildin, pour ta grand-mère se sera Eleana, et pour ta tante Ilwana. Viens retournons dans le parc, il est maintenant l'heure de fêter ton anniversaire et ton appartenance entière au clan._

_- Je suis plus heureux aujourd'hui parmi vous que je ne les jamais été avec les Dursleys_, révéla Elladan, un immense sourire sur son visage.

Toute la petite famille se dirigea vers le parc ou la fête ne tarda pas à commencer. Elladan fit la rencontre de tous les membres du clan et il rejoignit d'autres jeunes elfes de son âge, dont certains faisaient leurs études à Poudlard, notamment sa cousine Telperïen, qui était en 6ème année à Poufsouffle.

Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'Elladan, des yeux vert forêt et des cheveux roux se retrouvant chez la plupart des membres de leurs familles. Un corps svelte et épanouie, un visage au trait doux, fin et aristocratique, des yeux rieur et emplie de malice.

Dans le monde des humains sont apparence ne changer pas sauf qu'elle faisait 1m70 et son visage ne perdait en rien sa beauté elfique, elle était connu sous le nom d'Elisabeth Lawrence.

_- Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais du clan, mais j'avais quelques doutes_, confia-t-elle à Elladan. _Principalement tes yeux si caractéristiques de ce de Eleana. Mais par d'autres aspect aussi ton caractère, ton physiques._

_- Je suis ravi d'avoir retrouvé mes racines_, lui dit-il. _C'est pour moi une chose merveilleuse et de retour à Poudlard, je comptes bien passer un peu plus de temps avec toi et les autres._

_- Je crois que nous allons en choquer plus d'un_, dit-elle avec malice.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se côtoyaient tous les deux et Telperiën venait lui rendre visite assez régulièrement. Ils s'étaient très vite liée d'amitié et elle lui avait présentée tous ceux qui été à Poudlard réparti dans les quatre maisons.

Ce fut le plus grand et le plus joyeux des anniversaires qu'Elladan est connu. Il eu de nombreux cadeaux tous rivalisent d'ingéniosité et de beauté. Bien entendu il n'eu que des cadeaux elfiques, mais d'une grande utilité.

Elladan avait indéniablement changé, il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 16 ans, ses cheveux était plus discipliné et légèrement plus long et il avait également gagné quelques mèches rousses qui brillait au soleil.

Ses yeux étaient à présent remplis de vie, de joie, de malice, d'intelligence et de force qui malgré son jeune âge imposé le respect, mais aussi des yeux qui avait vu bien trop chose pour son âge.

Telperiën et le reste de la bande lui offrit un bracelet d'émeraude avec son nom en lettre d'or. Tous ceux de la petite troupe avait un bracelet de la couleur de leurs yeux. Et ses bracelets renfermaient bien des secrets qui les liés tous.

D'Ilwana, il reçu un magnifique serpents des glaces éternels, qui avait un venin hautement venimeux. De ses grands-parents, un aigle royal au pelage bleu et aux yeux argentés. Il reçu également la visite la plus inattendue en la personne de Manwen, qui n'est autre que Minerva Mcgonagall et d'Alexis son filleul.

Stupéfait par la présence de son professeur ici, il fut encore plus déboussolé quand elle voulu lui parler en privé. Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux discuter dans la maison. Quand il revint en sa compagnie une demi heure plus tard, il arborait un sourire des plus immense et ses yeux pétillés d'une joie intense.

Nul ne sut ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, aucun des deux ne voulant parler de cette entrevue qui leurs avaient fait du bien à l'un et à l'autre.

Elladan fit plus ample connaissance avec Alexis. La petite bande décida de lui donner un nom elfique, qui fut adoptés par tous quand ils tombèrent enfin d'accord.

La fête dura jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit et le parc raisonna pendant un long moment de rire et de voix chantante. Plus heureux que jamais Elladan pu en se jour vivre comme un adolescent normal, sans avoir à porter le statut du "Survivant" dont Harry Potter ne pouvait se défaire.

Grâce à sa famille et à ses amis, il pouvait espérer un avenir plus heureux que celui ou il vivait dans le monde des humains.

Peu après ces heureux évènements, ses grands-parents et Ilwana lui parlèrent avec le plus grand sérieux de Voldemort. Et s'il voulait survivre à se psychopathe, il devrait suivre un entraînement rigoureux, pour maîtriser parfaitement ses deux formes de magies, celle elfique et sorcière.

Il ne s'entraînerait pas seul cependant tous ses amis elfes de Poudlard voulurent également le suivre.

Les grands-parents d'Elladan ne furent pas contre, bien que chacun d'entre eux avaient déjà commencés depuis leurs enfances, ils étaient en avancent sur Elladan. Se fut avec sa grand-mère que commença l'entraînement, elle lui enseignerait l'occlumencie, l'art de fermer son esprit pour empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer.

Cela était très laborieux pour Elladan, celui-ci se souvenant parfaitement de ses séances avec Snape.

Eleana fut très en colère, quand elle vit dans l'esprit de son petit-fils comment le professeur de potions s'y prenait pour lui enseignait l'occlumencie et comment il le traiter dans ses cours.

Elle failli lui rendre une petite visite qui n'eu pas lui grâce à l'intervention d'Ithildin. Elle s'était calmé, mais promettez au maître des potions un châtiment très dur s'il recommencer à s'en prendre à Elladan de la sorte.

_- Je lui réserve un petit tour de mon cru, s'il te tourmente encore Elladan_, avait elle dit. _Bien reprenons, pour fermer ton esprit essaye d'imaginer quelques choses de solide ou un labyrinthe qui entoure tes pensées les plus intimes ou choisi un endroit que tu aimes en créant différentes pièces et différents pièges également_.

_- Mais comment je peux fermer mon esprit comme ça?_ Demande Elladan. _Je ne veux pas avoir mes pensées enfermés comme moi je l'ai été._

_- Bien, alors nous allons tenter quelque chose avec tes familiers_, reprit patiemment Eleana. _Ils pourront t'aider dans cette tâche_.

_- D'accord_, acquiesce-t-il. Il appel alors ses familiers à lui par la pensée. "Godric, Rowena, Salazar, venaient j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider avec l'occlumencie."

Juste après apparut dans l'ordre exacte des appelés un phénix, un aigle royal et un serpent des glaces éternels.

_- Parfait_, dit Eleana, _vous allez aider Elladan à former les barrières dans son esprit, il n'y parvient pas seul._

Les familiers d'Elladan acquiescèrent et ils se remirent aux travails. Bien vite Elladan fit des progrès, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore capable de sentir la présence de sa grand-mère dans son esprit. Il ne se décourager pas pour autant, il persévérait chaque jour et grâce à l'aide de ses familiers il y parvint assez vite.

Après être devenu un bon occlumens selon sa grand-mère, ils s'attaquèrent à la légilimencie l'art de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un autre. Dans lequel il se révéla être particulièrement doué, Eleana était fier de lui et de ses progrès.

Il passa ensuite à l'entraînement physique avec Ilwana et toute la petite troupe de Poudlard apprennent différents type de combat. Il se muscla et fut surpris dans en découvrir de nouveau et bientôt son corps se développa, rien de trop voyant mais qui lui donner indéniablement une beauté douce et forte.

Il mesurait maintenant 1m85, ses yeux avaient prie quelques striures dorée et argentée et une aura de puissance se dégager de lui.

Bien que ses amis soient en avancent sur lui, il arriva très vite à les rattraper, leurs niveaux restèrent un certains temps au même stade, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement le fasse évoluer un peu plus. Il était devenu très farceur et jouer souvent des tours à un autre groupe de jeunes elfes que lui et ses amis n'apprécier pas énormément.

_- Alors que va-t-on leur faire cette fois? _Demanda Valaina d'un ton conspirateur.

Valaina faisait parti de clan Zephyra, elle mesurait 1m78, avait de magnifique yeux vert gris remplie d'amour pour ses proches et d'amitié pour ses amis peu fréquenté, elle réservait un regard de glace digne de l'iceberg pour ses ennemis.

Des cheveux noir aux reflets roux lui arriver dans le creux des reins. Son visage au trait doux et posée, sa peau légèrement halé et un corps svelte et mince lui donner le respect des autres sans effort. Elle était en 6ème année à Serpentard plus connu sous l'appellation de Samantha Ridley.

_- J'ai une petite idée_, déclara Elladan les yeux rieurs. _Venaient approcher vos oreilles et écouter bien._

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent tous et chacun alla faire la tâche qui lui était destiné. Deux jours après leurs rivaux se retrouvèrent affublés d'écaille de serpent et d'oreille de lapin, ils avaient en prime une queue de paon. Cela dura deux bonnes semaines avant que les effets ne disparaissent complètement.

Ils avaient tous bien rit en les voyants, mêmes les parents des victimes se moquaient de leurs progénitures, bien qu'eux aussi auraient voulu faire subir la même chose à leurs ennemis de jeunesses. Ils eurent droits à des remontrances et furent tous réunis avant de commencer l'entraînement tous les membres de leurs familles étaient présents.

C'est le grand-père d'Elladan qui ouvrit le bal.

_- Je ne saurais dire à quel point votre conduite ma rendue plus que fier_, avait-il lâché avec un grand sourire, avant d'éclater de rire face aux têtes des enfants vite suivit par tout le petit mondes présents.

_- Nous sommes tous très fier de ce que vous avez faits à ses petits pédants_, avait déclaré les parents de Telperiën la cousine d'Elladan.

Ils avaient donc improvisé une petite fête pour eux et leurs ingéniosités qui ne cessaient de les étonnés un peu plus chaque jour.

_- Elladan_, appela une voix deux jours après la petite fête, celui-ci était assit dans la bibliothèque. À l'entente de son prénom il se retourna et eu un grand sourire.

_- Man_, s'écrie-t-il tout joyeux avant de se lever et de prendre l'arrivante dans ses bras.

_- Comment vas-tu? _Demanda Manwen en lui retournant son étreinte.

_- Tu m'as vu il y a peine deux jours_, se moqua gentiment Elladan. _Je vais bien, aujourd'hui s'est repos pour tout le monde._

_- Je sais, s'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir_, dit elle avec dans les yeux une lueur d'espièglerie.

_- Toi tu prépares quelque chose! _Dit Elladan avec assurance et un petit sourire de comploteur. _Que pouvons nous faire pour toi?_

Avec un sourire des plus lubriques, elle exposa ce qu'elle voulait que les jeunes fassent pour elle. Elladan avait un sourire de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait, ses yeux brillants d'anticipation.

_- Ca pourra se faire_, dit il quand elle eu fini. _Je réunirais tout le monde et on verra comment on opérera._

_- Parfait_, s'exclame Manwen avec satisfaction et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_- Tiens, je profite que tu sois la pour te donner ça_, dit soudain Elladan en se levant pour aller chercher un livre dans le rayon d'étagère le plus proche. _C'est un album photo de nous tous et de nos exploits_, explique-t-il avec fierté. _Il se rempliera seul à chaque fois que nous prendrons de nouvelles photos._

Elle le prit et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire à qu'elle point elle était touchée par son geste. Il lui retourna son étreinte en la serrant fortement contre lui. Après ce petit instant, ils se mirent à parler de chose et d'autre sans grande importance.

_- Ou est l'hermaphrodite? _Demanda Elladan. _Elle n'est pas venu avec toi?_

_- Elladan! _Dit Manwen outrée. _Je te prierais de ne pas l'appeler ainsi!_

_- Où est Eliel? _Demanda-t-il plus poliment.

_- Elle préférait rester à la maison avec ses familiers._

_- Dit lui de venir, quand elle aura un moment, comme ça tout le monde sera quoi faire au sujet de ta demande_, reprit-il doucement.

_- Très bien, je lui dirais_, dit elle en souriant. Elle se leva._ Je dois renter maintenant, nous nous reverrons certainement dans quelques jours._

_- Je l'espères bien_, dit Elladan en la raccompagnant jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et elle transplana.

Deux jours plus tard Elladan avait réuni toute la petite troupe et leur expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de se que voulait Manwen.

_- Elle manque pas d'air_, déclara Idril, d'un air sournois. Je _l'adores! _C'était une jeune elfe sportive, ayant une silhouette élancé et un port altier, un visage au trait fin et aristocratique. Elle mesure 1m75, ses yeux bleu acier striés de verts possède un regard doux et sensible brillant de mystères et des cheveux blond cendré. Elle était en 5ème année à Poufsouffle, elle appartenait au clan Izael appelé par ses amis Ellen Clarke.

_- Je suis sur qu'ils auraient tous un choc, s'il savaient de quoi elle pouvait être capable_, déclara entre deux éclats de rire Eliel. (deviner qui sait!!)

_- N'empêche que j'aimerais bien voir leurs réactions_, dit Glorfindel, _juste pour avoir le temps de les prendre en photo, pour ensuite pouvoir encore en rire un bon coup par la suite. _Il avait des épaules carrées, un menton droit, un port altier et de fins muscles. Un visage doux et triste, des yeux marron vert rieurs et courageux, des cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux épaules souvent retenue par un ruban de couleur verte. Il mesurait 1m80, il faisait parti du clan Hawk et il était en 5ème année à Gryffondor se faisant appeler Lionel Scott.

Ils explosèrent tous de rires à la remarque de celui-ci. Leurs hilarités se prolongea un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ilwana fasse son entrée et les ramènent sur terre.

_- Les jeunes, on retournent à l'entraînement et plus vite que ça! _Dit elle avec un grand sérieux.

_- Oui chef!_ Dirent les seize adolescents en chœur. (oui ils sont 16, je ne l'avais pas précisé?)

L'entraînement repris de plus belle et devint plus dur, mais aucun d'eux ne lâcha prises. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'avant dernière semaine du mois d'août. Les adultes jugèrent bon de les laisser tranquilles pour cette dernière semaine de vacance, qui fut accueilli avec joie par les jeunes. Il ne manquer qu'Eliel, qui était parti en même temps que Manwen dans le monde sorcier la semaine d'avant. Ils avaient tous hâtent de le revoir.

_- D'après vous, dans quel maison sera répartie Eliel_, demanda Kaena, une semaine avant qu'ils ne prennent le train. La jeune elfe mesurer 1m73, avait des yeux brun avec de légère touche d'or et des cheveux aussi brun que ses yeux. Elle était légèrement musclé, avait une taille fine, un visage au regard calculateur et des yeux pétillants de malices et d'ingéniosités. Elle appartenait au clan Wolf et était en 6ème année à Gryffondor, connu sous le nom de Lavinia Williams.

_- Serpentard_, dirent en chœur Elladan et Valaina, avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

_- Vous êtes bien catégoriques je trouves_, dit Anarion. Musclé comme il le fallait, un visage anguleux et ferme, il mesurait 1m85. Des cheveux brun mi-long, des yeux marron strié d'argent remplie d'indulgence et de sévérité. Il était lui aussi du clan Wolf et était en 6ème année à Poufsouffle, il avait pour nom Isaac Wilson.

_- Ce ne serait pas si étonnent qu'il y soit réparti_, intervint Amroth de sa voix douce et calme. C'était un grand gaillard d'1m88, ses yeux bleu gris briller d'intelligence et d'intégrité. Des cheveux noir de jais encadrer son visage au trait régulier et au menton carré. Des épaules larges et une posture droite et fier. Il était en 6ème année à Serdaigle, il portait le nom de Julien O'Connor et appartenait au clan Zephyra.

_- Oui, mais quand même, je pense qu'Eliel a sa place à Serdaigle aussi_, fit observer Tinúviel. Jeune elfe mesurant 1m75, ses yeux vert comme ceux de Minerva brillant de conviction et de perspicacité derrière ses lunette carrée. Son visage au trait riche et doux était encadré de cheveux noir lui arrivant à auteur d'épaule. Elle est du clan Genesis et est en 6ème année à Serdaigle connu sous le nom de Cécilia Smith.

_- Certes il a sa place dans les deux maisons, mais je suis de l'avis de Valaina et d'Elladan_, déclara Nátulcien. _Il serait bien mieux à Serpentard qu'à Serdaigle_. Elle mesure 1m76, ses yeux marron bleu on un sens aigu de l'observation et une vue d'aigle. Elle a une taille mince et gracieuse et de fin muscle, un visage fin et doux avec un sourire à glacer le sang de ses ennemis, encadré de cheveux châtain lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses. Elle fait aussi parti du clan Hawk et est en 5ème année à Serpentard, appeler le plus souvent Viviane Adams.

_- Bof, de toute façon on peut être sur et certains qu'Eliel n'intégrera ni Poufsouffle, ni Gryffondor_, répliqua Celebrïan. Mesurant 1m68, ses yeux bleu foncé presque noir strié d'argent son remplie de calme et d'espérance. Ses cheveux noir au reflet argenté encadre son visage doux et raffinée. Elle est mince et svelte, son corps bouge avec grâce et agilité. Elle appartient au clan Sickle et est en 5ème année à Gryffondor, connu sous le non de Maria Anderson.

_- Évidement qu'il ne peut pas intégrer ses deux maisons! _S'exclama Elendil. _Son esprit est beaucoup trop réfléchi et posé, mais il a certaines caractéristiques de ses deux maisons. _Jeune elfe d'1m82, ses yeux bleu foncé presque noir est strié d'or sont rieurs. Plutôt larges d'épaules, un physique ravageur, son visage alterne douceur et dureté, mais ses traits son raffinés et réguliers, ses cheveux noir aux reflets argenté sont coupés court. Il est lui aussi de clan Sickle, est en 5ème année à Serpentard, connu sous le nom d'Andrew Spencer.

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, en fait il te ressemble un peu Elladan_, dit Fingolfin d'un ton posé. _Il aura le choix entre deux maisons et tout comme Eliel, tu as les caractéristiques des quatre maisons réunis. _Mesurant 1m83, des yeux bleu vert brillant d'humour et de patience, ses cheveux blond foncé couper court aller parfaitement avec son visage au charme indéniable et harmonieux. Il était plutôt dégingandé, des épaules étroites et un maintien droit. Il fait parti du clan Izael, est en 5ème année à Serdaigle connu sous le nom de Steven Shepard.

_- De toute façon s'est le Choixpeau qui choisira, alors il ne sert à rien de spéculer la dessus éternellement_, dit Singolo d'un ton docte. Mesurant 1m81, des yeux bleu strié de vert, un regard amical, brillant de compassion. Des cheveux noir au reflet d'or, lui arrivent légèrement en dessous des épaules et retenu en queue de cheval. Musclé et énergique, des épaules carrées, un maintien droit, un visage au trait anguleux et ferme. Il est du clan Némésis, est en 5ème année à Poufsouffle, connu sous le nom de Laurent Craft.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et allèrent se promener dans la vallée. Pendant la semaine de vacances qui leurs rester, les jeunes décidèrent de multiplier les sorties dans la vallée et les blague contre leurs ennemis ou parfois contre eux-mêmes.

Durant l'une de ses promenades, ils discutèrent sur la façon dont-ils pourraient reformer leur petit groupe sans trop choquer les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.

_- Il faudra faire cela tout en douceur, si on ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur nous_, dit Idril.

_- Oui, mais pour moi sa risque d'être dur_, fit observer Elladan, d'un ton neutre. _Hermione et Ron, ne vont pas me lâcher un seul instant._

_- C'est vrai que tes amis te sont fidèles_, dit doucement Valaina. _Te lier d'amitié avec des serpentards sera difficile, nous allons donc commencer par un rapprochement dans nos propres maisons, avant de l'étendre aux autres._

_- Tu as eu une très bonne idée_, répondit Celebrïan, _on soulèvera moins de soupçons et il faut dire aussi qu'on ne se côtoie pas vraiment ou pas du tout pour la plupart d'entre nous._

_- Donc on doit y aller doucement_, reprit Elladan, _pour le rapprochement dans nos maisons, il suffit de se rencontrer à la bibliothèque ou de trouver un endroit confortable ou on pourrait discuter et faire connaissance._

_- Pourquoi pas, la salle de musique au deuxième étages de l'aile nord,_ s'exclama soudain Elendil.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui comme un seul homme et le regarda assez étrangement pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Surpris par leurs silences, il l'est observa en les interrogeant du regard.

_- Une salle de musique? _Demanda Fingolfin, brisant ainsi le silence. _Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé jusqu'à ce jour._

_- Il y a une salle de musique à Poudlard! _S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble, sauf Elendil et Fingolfin.

_- Hé bien oui_, reprit Elendil. _Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle se trouve au deuxième étages de l'aile nord du château derrière un tableau représentant différent sorcier jouant divers instruments._

_- Dire que je passes devant si souvent et que je n'ai rien remarqué_, souffla Elladan.

_- Oui, mais même si tu savais ce que garder le tableau, tu n'aurais pas pu entrer_, expliqua Elendil. _Il ne réagit qu'à la présence d'elfe. Je l'ai remarqué pour l'avoir observé suffisamment longtemps._

_- Sa pourrait poser problème, s'il n'y a que nous qui puissions entrer, on serait vite découvert_, fit observer Nátulcien avec pertinence.

_- Pas forcément_, contra Elladan. _Nous aurions pu poser un sortilèges qui empêche tout autres élèves que nous a y entrer et ainsi aucune question ne serait soulevé._

_- Tu réfléchis dit donc_, le taquina Glorfindel, _je t'en pensais incapable avant!_

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires à sa remarque et leurs rires redoublèrent quand ils virent quelle tête faisait Elladan. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de rentrer chez eux pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour une journée près du lac, non loin du palais ou habitait Arwen. Il faisait beau et pas trop chaud, un temps idéal pour une bonne baignade.

_- Il est agréable de venir se baigner ici_, soupira Tinúviel.

_- C'est sur, en plus le lac offre tout le luxe d'une plage, sans en être une_, confirma Kaena.

_- Nostalgique Tinúviel? _Demanda Telperiën.

_- Telperiën! _S'exclamèrent-ils en se retournant vers elle.

_- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien_, dit-elle en leur faisant un petit sourire qui ne convainquit aucun d'eux et elle la première.

_- Et arrêtons la les discussions et allons nous baigner pour profiter de cette belle journée_, dit soudainement Elladan voyant la tristesse poindre sur le visage de Tinúviel.

Tous s'exclamèrent joyeusement et s'afférèrent à enlever leurs affaires de leurs sac avant de se précipiter à l'eau. Bien vite la joie reprit sa place et l'instant de tristesse fût vite oublié. Tinúviel sourit tendrement en regardant ses amis.

Elle les remercia pas la pensée et tous se tournèrent vers elle en lui offrant leurs plus beaux sourires. La journée se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils eurent droits à la visite des parents d'Arwen, ainsi que de Eryn confidente de celle-ci.

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement et la rentrée approcher à grand pas. Le dernier jour, la petite bande, ne put se voir que le matin, l'après midi étant consacré à préparer leurs malles et retrouver leurs affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillé un peu partout chacun dans leurs maisons respectives.

_- Elladan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin! _S'exclama au bout d'un moment Eleana.

_- J'y peux rien grand-mère_, s'écria celui-ci depuis les escaliers, _j'ai en si peu de temps, laisser mes affaires traîner un peu partout._

_- Tu aurais du les ranger avant, quand tu sais parfaitement qu'après tu devras courir partout pour faire ta valise_, dit calmement Ithildin en croisant ce dernier.

_- Grand-père, tu sais bien que tous les jeunes sont comme ça_, intervint Ilwana. _Je te signales que tes petites filles couraient elles aussi partout le dernier jour des vacances._

Vaincu les grands-parents furent spectateurs de la course folle d'Elladan pour ranger ses affaires. Le soir venu tout était fin près pour le départ d'Elladan et d'Ilwana. Ils mangèrent donc dans la bonne humeur et parlèrent jusqu'à une certaine heure, avant qu'on ne l'envoie se coucher sans aucune chance de pouvoir argumenter.

Le lendemain comme prévu, toute la maisonnée se leva de bonne heure et Elladan fit les derniers préparatifs avant de descendre sa valise et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

_- J'ai hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard, tout comme je n'ai pas envie de quitter la maison_, déclara Elladan entre deux bouchés de tartine. En à peine un mois et demi, il s'était accoutumé et appeler désormais cette demeure sa maison.

_- Ne t'en fait pas_, dit doucement Eleana, _vous reviendrez tous les deux pour noël et le nouvel an._

_- Tu crois? _Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. _Avec l'ordre du phénix aux trousses, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils me laissent venir._

_- De toute façon, on ne leurs laissent pas le choix_, dit Ithildin catégorique. _Quoiqu'ils en disent, tu rentres avec Ilwana, pas de souci._

Ils déjeunèrent par la suite tranquillement et rigolèrent du spectacle qu'offraient les familiers d'Elladan. Après cette interlude, il était l'heure de partir pour les deux plus jeunes. Après avoir écoutait religieusement chaque recommandation de leurs grands-parents, ils s'étreignirent tous et ils se séparèrent enfin.

Les saluant d'un signe de la main Elladan et Ilwana transplanèrent à la façon des elfes sur la voie 9 ¾. Cette nouvelle année s'annoncer bien riche en rebondissement et en découverte. Elladan venait de céder la place à Harry Potter, dit le "Survivant".

* * *

**_Présentation des nouveaux et anciens personnages._**

**_Pour les Griffondors:_**

_**Nom sorcier:** Harry Potter  
**Nom elfique:** Elladan  
**Clan:** Rowen  
**Cousin** d'Elisabeth  
**6ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier:** Lavinia Williams  
**Nom elfique:** Kaena  
**Clan:** Wolf  
**Cousine** d'Isaac  
**6ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier: **Lionnel Scott  
**Nom elfique: **Glorfindel  
**Clan:** Hawk  
**Cousin** de Viviane  
**5ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier:** Maria Anderson  
**Nom elfique:** Celebrïan  
**Clan:** Sickle  
**Cousine **d'Andrew  
**5ème année**_

**_Pour les Serdaigles:_**

_**Nom sorcier:** Julien O'Connor  
**Nom elfique:** Amroth  
**Clan:** Zephyra  
**Cousin** de Samantha  
**6ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier:** Cécilia Smith  
**Nom elfique:** Tinuviel  
**Clan:** Genesis  
**Cousine** d'Alexis  
**6ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier:** Steven Shepard  
**Nom elfique:** Fingolfin  
**Clan:** Sickle  
**Cousin **d'Ellen  
**5ème année**_

_**Nom sorcier:** Luna Lovegood  
**Nom elfique: **Arwen  
**Clan:** Nemesis  
**Cousine** de Laurent  
**5ème année**_

**_Pour les Serpentarrds:_**

__

_**Nom sorcier: **Inconnu  
**Nom elfique:** Eliel  
**Clan:** inconnu  
**Cousin...  
6ème année**_

**Nom sorcier:** Samantha Ridley  
**Nom elfique:** Valaina  
**Clan:** Zephyra  
**Cousine** de Julien  
**6ème année**

**Nom sorcier:** Andrew Spencer  
**Nom elfique:** Elendil  
**Clan:** Sickle  
**Cousin** de Maria  
**5ème année**

**Nom sorcier:** Viviane Adams  
**Nom elfique:** Natulcien  
**Clan:** Hawk  
**Cousine** de lionnel  
**5ème année**

**Pour les Poufsouffles:**

_**Nom sorcier:** Isaac Wilson  
**Nom elfique: **Anarion  
**Clan:** Wolf  
**Cousin **de Lavinia  
**6ème année**_

**Nom sorcier:** Elisabeth Lawrence  
**Nom elfique:** Telperiën  
**Clan:** Rowen  
**Cousine **d'Harry  
**6ème année**

**Nom sorcier:** Laurent Craft  
**Nom elfique:** Singolo  
**Clan:** Nemesis  
**Cousin** d'Arwen  
**5ème année**

**Nom sorcier:** Ellen Clarke  
**Nom elfique:** Idril  
**Clan:** Izael  
**Cousine** de Steven  
**5ème année**


	11. Chapter 10: vacances Square Grimmaud

**Mot de l'auteur: **_voici la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés. Dans se chapitre vous aurez droit aux vacances des amis de Harry et quelques petites scènes concernant l'ordre du Phénix. Je suis en vacance et content d'avoir fini mes examens. Examen que par ailleurs j'ai obtenu. Je me remets donc à l'ouvrage pour vous livrer la suite de l'histoire. Au début se chapitre devait être celui de la rentrée de nos héros, mais j'ai changé d'avis car il me semblait qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Et je tiens à repréciser pour me lecteurs (trices) qu'un futur slash féminin apparaîtra dans l'histoire, mais nous en sommes encore loin. Bref assez de parlotes et place à l'histoire!! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Et n'oublier pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche!_

**Merci spécial à: dream-of-man **

_**Dédicace spéciale à Titelilie ma meilleur amie depuis six ans, malgré la distance qui nous sépares. A Aurélie et à Pauline, deux personnes avec qui j'ai partagés des moments inoubliables ses deux dernières années.**_

**Chapitre 10: vacance Square Grimmaud**

_**28 Juillet 1996**_

La vie à Square Grimaud n'était guère passionnante pour Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient les seuls à être maintenu dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passer et surtout n'avait aucune nouvelle concernant Harry. La seul chose que Molly, la mère de Ron et Ginny avait bien voulu leur dire était qu'Harry allait bien et était en sécurité.

Par contre, des jumeaux ils surent que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Le mal (DCFM pour faire plus court.) était une femme et que celle-ci, sans l'aide de sa baguette avait épinglé leur professeur de potions contre le mur de la cuisine, en le menaçant des pires choses s'il ne parler pas autrement de lui.

Mais ils ne voulurent pas dire son nom, ce sujet était confidentiel jusqu'à la rentrée. Ils avaient du jeter l'éponge à force d'obtenir des réponses négatives et les regards noir de Mrs Weasley. Ils étaient assis de la chambre re-décorer que Ron aurait du normalement partager avec Harry.

- Ça va faire cinq jours depuis la dernière réunion qu'on a essayé de les faire parler, mais en vain, dit Ron dépité.

- Ça ne change pas grand-chose de l'année dernière, répliqua Hermione avec diplomatie comme toujours.

- Oui, mais là il s'agit d'Harry et ils nous laissent volontairement dans l'ignorance, grogna Ginny.

- Je ne penses pas que soit pour nous laisser dans l'ignorance, comme tu dis, rétorqua pensivement Hermione, mais plutôt que eux-mêmes ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'information à son sujet.

Ron et Ginny la regardèrent surpris et attendaient vraisemblablement qu'elle continue. Cette dernière soupira doucement et leva sur eux un regard lasse.

- Vous l'avez fait remarquer vous-mêmes, dit elle calmement, bien qu'on est continué à harceler les jumeaux et votre mère, on a rien obtenu de plus.

- On avait remarqué, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ron.

- Laisse moi finir, réplique-t-elle irrité, Ron rougit et baissa les yeux, soupirant une nouvelle fois, sa voix se radouci. J'ai remarqué, en observant bien leur visage, qu'ils ne croient pas eux-mêmes en leurs paroles, mais qu'ils ne remettaient pas en cause non plus que Harry soit en bonne santé et en sécurité.

- Comment tu as fait pour remarquer ça? S'étonna Ron.

- Contrairement à toi, Hermione s'est observer, fit Ginny d'un ton d'évidence.

- Pas maintenant Ron, intervint Hermione, on ne doit pas se disputer, dans des moments critiques. Je penses que nous devons grandir et cesser de nous emporter à chaque réplique dite.

- Voilà de sage parole, Miss Granger, fit une voix calme et posé.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent face à face avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensembles.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit de sa voix calme le directeur, posant sur eux un regard bienveillant et remplie de malice. Je ne suis pas venu que pour vous dires de ne pas vous inquiétez inutilement au sujet d'Harry. Il le va la main pour qu'aucun des jeunes ne l'interrompent. Je puis vous certifiez qu'il est entre de bonne main et qu'il vous reviendra à la rentrée.

- À la rentrée, dit Ron son expression devenant sombre. On ne le verra pas de tout l'été.

- En effet, reprit le directeur d'un ton apaisant, essayer de profiter de ses vacances, bien qu'elle ne peuvent être bien joyeuse dans cette maison.

- Si on eut appeler ça une maison, grogna les trois adolescents.

- C'est justement pourquoi je suis venu vous parlez, dit il avec malice, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez refaire la décoration de la maison.

Les trois adolescents levèrent vers lui un regard incrédule, avant de sourire de ravissement.

- On pourra avoir des chambres comme celle-ci? Demanda Ginny.

- Parfaitement Miss Weasley, assura Dumbledore, votre mère en a déjà était informé et vous pourrez donc commencer demain la restauration de ce lieu. Il leur sourit et s'apprêter à partir mais changea d'idée et leur fit face à nouveau. Bonne journée à tous les trois et ne réfléchissez pas trop ou vous aurez des cheveux blanc avant l'heure.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte en partant. Rester seul les jeunes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus et au lieu de se prendre la tête, ils essaieraient de se distraire en s'occupant de la maison et d'éviter de penser tout le temps à Harry.

Ils savaient que si Dumbledore était là, cela voulait dire qu'une réunion de l'ordre devait avoir lieu et qu'ils ne pouvaient se rendre dans la cuisine pour parler aux adultes au sujet de la re-décoration de la maison et de comment ils s'y prendraient.

- Bon, puisque tout est dit, je vais aller dans le salon et faire mes devoirs, dit en se levant Ginny. À plus tard vous deux.

Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main et sortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'allons nous faire? Demanda Ron après quelques instant de silence.

- Ce que _**tu**_ vas faire, répliqua Hermione en appuyant bien sur le tu, serait de commencer tes devoirs de vacances et ensuite réviser tout tes sorts de défenses et d'attaques.

- Quoi? S'écria Ron. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Moi, je vais également réviser tous mes sorts de défenses et d'attaques et lire également deux ou trois livres que j'ai acheté, qui contiennent des sorts très utiles, dit tranquillement Hermione. Quand tu auras fini tes devoirs de vacances, on regardera mes livres ensembles.

Après cela elle sorti ne permettant même pas à Ron la chance de pouvoir protester. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny à l'étage en dessous. Une fois seule, elle soupira doucement et se dirigea vers sa malle et sorti un très vieux livres dont le titre s'était effacé avec l'âge et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

* * *

En bas dans la cuisine, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà présents et regarder à présent Dumbledore en silence, attendant qu'il commence ses explications sur les récents évènements. Minerva était absente et Severus, n'était pas encore arrivé.

Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et les essuya avant de les remettre en place. Il observa l'assemblée avec un regard grave et ses yeux ne pétiller plus de malice, mais une lueur farouche de vaincre était cependant présente dans son regard.

- Bonsoir à tous, mes très chers amis, commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Malgré le fait que nous n'ayons eu que très peu d'informations sur la situation d'Harry. Je puis vous assurez qu'il est en parfaite santé ou qu'il se trouve et que se qui s'occupent de lui est digne de confiance.

L'assemblée s'agita quelque peu mal à l'aise avant que se ne soit finalement Lupin qui rompe le silence.

- Donc maintenant nous n'avons plus à le chercher? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non en effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous devons nous consacrer à la poursuite de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Et surtout du fait qu'il ne soit au courant de rien sur la disparition d'Harry est un atout majeur pour nous.

- Plus pour longtemps, dit une voix froide à l'entrée de la cuisine, qui n'était autre que Snape.

- Severus, bien te voilà parmi nous, qu'elles nouvelles de Voldemort nous apportes-tu? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Il va tenter de pénétrer dans la tête de Potter dans quelques jours, déclara celui-ci en prenant place près du directeur. Et il veut aussi attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, pour "effrayer" le monde magique.

- Pourquoi attaquer maintenant? Demanda Kingsley. N'avait-il pas prévu de rester inactif pendant l'été pour pouvoir engager de nouveau mangemorts?

- Si mais il a apparemment tenté de rentrer dans l'esprit de Potter il y a deux jours de cela et il s'est fait expulsé sans ménagement de celui-ci, rapporta Snape d'un ton froid. Il m'a alors appelé et ma demandé si Albus avait fait quelques choses au gosse.

- Hum, cela va poser problème en effet, énonça calmement le directeur. Severus, tu diras à Voldemort qu'une barrière de protection d'ancienne magie a été mise en place sur la maison d'Harry.

- Est-ce prudent de lui dire cela? Demanda Thonks.

- Oui, dit fermement le directeur, ainsi Voldemort passera beaucoup de temps à savoir de quel sort il s'agit et ça nous permettra d'enquêter en toute discrétion sur ses mangemorts.

- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour prendre en filature les encapuchonnés? Grogna avec irritation Maugrey.

- Tout est prévu, ne t'en fait pas Alastor, dit Albus malicieusement, tu auras toi aussi de quoi faire pendant un certains temps.

La réunion se poursuivit pendant plus de deux heures, chacun intervenant à un moment ou un autre, posant des questions en cas d'incompréhension ou faisant état d'un fait qu'ils auraient vu ou entendu dans leurs cercles d'amis ou d'informateurs.

* * *

À l'étage dans un des coins les plus oubliés de la demeure des Blacks, une silhouette était caché dans le recoin e plus sombre de la pièce et regarder dans un miroir, une femme dont le visage était partiellement caché.

- Reste en position et si tu le peux laisse traîner tes oreilles un peu partout, disait la femme.

- Très bien, répondit la silhouette à la voix féminine. Et concernant ma mission que dois-je faire?

- Rien de plus pour l'instant, alors profite un peu de ses vacances.

- À croire que vous vous faites passer le mot, ronchonna la voix féminine.

- Pourquoi cela? Demanda avec amusement la femme.

- Lazaë ma dit la même chose, il y a à peine deux jours.

La femme de l'autre côté du miroir rit doucement et offrit un petit sourire réconfortant à son interlocutrice.

- Ne t'en fait pas Lamaë, nous veillons et toi aussi. Bien je vais te laisser à présent, je reprendrais contact avec toi dans quelques jours.

Après quelques salutations, la silhouette rangea le miroir et retourna discrètement à ses occupations.

* * *

Après que les membres de l'ordre soient parti, Molly s'activa au fourneaux pour nourrir ses petits, comme elle les appeler, son mari parti les chercher. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, Thonks, Maugrey et Kingsley étaient présents.

- Alors les jeunes comment ça va? Demanda Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à des regards, inexpressif pour Hermione, en colère pour Ron et frustrer pour Ginny.

- Laisse les donc, intervint Thonks, c'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas retourner au Terrier. Vous auriez été mieux là bas qu'ici à vous ennuyer.

- On aurait pu rentrer à la maison? Demanda Ginny.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé préférable que nous restions tous ici, répondit Mr Weasley. On est tous bien plus en sécurité ici qu'à la maison.

- J'en doutes, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusqu'à la rentrée? Cette maison est lugubre et même si Dumbledore a autorisé à le rendre plus habitable avec la magie, ça ne change pas le fait qu'il s'agisse de la demeure des Blacks.

- Ça vous fera une occupation les jeunes et puis nous serons là pour vous aider à faire de cette demeure quelque chose de mieux, grogna Maugrey.

- Il ne nous avait pas dit que vous nous aideriez quand il était venu nous voir, fit remarquer Hermione en regardant alternativement Maugrey, Thonks et Kingsley.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, dit Arthur, il n'en a prit la décision qu'à la fin de la réunion. Comme ça Molly ne sera pas toute seule pour faire les sorts. Et vous pourrez choisir les couleurs pour vos chambres, ainsi que les différentes pièces de la maison.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant que les trois adolescents ne montent à l'étage pour parler un peu entre eux en attendant d'allaient se coucher.

- C'est louche, dit Ginny une fois que son frère eu refermer la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui est louche? Demanda Ron. La décoration de la maison ou le fait qu'ont doivent rester ici pour notre sécurité?

- Les deux, réplique sa sœur, franchement je me demandes pourquoi cette envie soudaine de re-décorer cette demeure et que Dumbledore ne veuille pas qu'on rentre au Terrier. Harry n'est pas là, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

- Sûrement pour nous protéger des mangemorts, avança avec prudence Hermione. Nous sommes amis avec Harry et étant assez proche de lui, nous sommes aussi une menace pour Voldemort, ou comme des otages potentiels pour faire du mal à Harry.

Ron et Ginny grimacèrent en mêmes temps à la mention du nom du mage noir. Ils restèrent assis en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce que les adultes avaient bien voulu leurs dirent jusqu'à présent.

Quand Mrs Weasley vint voir s'ils dormaient, elle les trouva tous assis pensifs dans la chambre de son plus jeunes fils, une expression sombre sur leurs visages. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux et pour Harry. Tous jeunes et devant participer à une guerre qui les marqueraient de façon indélébiles. Après les avoir observés encore un moment, elle les rappela doucement à l'ordre.

- Bonne nuit Ron, lui dirent les deux filles et suivirent Mrs Weasley dans le couloir en direction de l'étage inférieur jusqu'à leurs chambres.

- Bonnes nuit mes chéries et essayer de pensées à autre chose qu'à la guerre, leur recommanda-t-elle.

- Je crains Mrs Weasley que cela soit impossible dans la situation actuelle, dit sombrement Hermione.

Ginny et elle souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Molly et entrèrent dans leurs chambres, sous le regard attristé de la matriarche Weasley.

_**30 Juillet 1996**_

La maison était en ébullition. Les travaux de réaménagements étaient commencés et avancer assez vite grâce à la magie. Hermione, Ron et Ginny eux ne faisaient qu'apporter leurs idées aux adultes, car ne pouvant faire usage de la magie.

Les filles avaient demandés à refaire leurs chambres, comme celle des chambres de Poudlard, mais avec de légère différence tout de même, notamment dans le mobilier, ils avaient des lits simple et non à baldaquin.

Mais le plus gros du travail était sans aucun doute les murs de la maison aussi bien intérieur qu'extérieur. Il fallait aussi penser au portrait de la mère de Sirius dans l'entrée, ainsi que des têtes d'elfes empaillés et la tapisserie généalogique des Blacks coller avec un maléfice de glue perpétuelle.

- Il faudrait un miracle pour réussir à décrocher ses horreurs, déclara Thonks exaspéré par les nombreuses tentatives infructueuse contre les tableaux et la tapisserie.

- Maléfice de glue perpétuelle, que veux-tu faire contre ça? Demanda Molly tout aussi irrité que la jeune auror.

- C'est le seul véritable problème qui persiste dit Kingsley.

- Je doutes que les tableaux et la tapisserie donne cet air lugubre à la maison, intervint Hermione, ce qui fit tourner tous les regard vers elle. La maison manque de lumière et les fenêtres avec un demi-siècles de poussières n'aident pas. Elle haussa des épaules aussi abattu qu'eux.

- Allons déjeuner, nous verrons cela après, dit Molly d'un ton ferme, encourageant tout le monde à se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, ils essayèrent tous les sorts de leur connaissance et même des sorts d'ancienne magie que leur avait montré le Directeur. Mais sans résultat probant, à part d'enlever net toute trace de poussière. Ginny lasse des les observer, monta dans sa chambre et Ron et Hermione discutèrent dans celle de Ron.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un comportement étrange envers Hermione depuis quelques jours. Assis côte à côte, une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater.

- Mais Hermione, s'est les vacances, s'exclama Ron outrée. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire mes devoirs tout de suite!

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, quand comprendras-tu que si tu veux aider Harry à combattre Voldemort, tu dois être capable d'apprendre et de retenir ce que tu as vu ses dernières années, s'emporta Hermione. Harry n'aura pas toujours la chance de sortir "indemne" de ses aventures!

- Il a jamais eu besoin de nous et puis je vois pas ce qu'on vient faire là dedans, s'entêta Ron.

- Tu es stupide ou tu le fait exprès? Demanda Hermione, sa colère augmentant tout doucement. Harry, nous a toujours défendu et bien que nous n'ayons pas participés à toutes ses aventures, toi et moi restons des cibles potentiels pour Voldemort et ses toutous, car nous sommes proche d'Harry. Et si nous ne voulons pas causer plus de souci à Harry, nous devons savoir nous défendre!

- Je sais très bien avec qui je suis ami, cracha Ron, s'énervant des paroles d'Hermione, bien qu'il sache qu'elle est raison, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et puis qu'est-ce tu as ses derniers temps? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler du Survivant toute la journée! Moi je ne comptes pas?

Stupéfaite, Hermione resta interdite quelques instant et fronça des sourcils aux paroles de son ami, avant que ses yeux ne lancent des éclairs dangereux. Ron se rendant compte d'être aller trop loin, ses oreilles et son visage devinrent rouges. Hermione se leva et posa un regard dur sur lui et décida de quitter la pièce, une fois sur le palier, elle se retourna.

- Je pensais que tu avais grandi et oublié ta jalousie stupide pour la célébrité qu'Harry à en horreur, mais je vois que tu n'as pas retenu grand-chose de ta 4ème année.

Elle referma la porte sur ses paroles d'un ton polaire laissant un Ron rouge de honte et de colère.

* * *

Une ombre furtif passa dans les couloirs, en évitant de se faire remarquer par les occupants présents dans la maison. Arrivé dans le coin le plus oublié de la maison, elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et le tint face à son visage.

- Fumerole, dit elle doucement.

- Coucou Lamaë, répondit une voix de femme, dont le visage venait d'apparaître dans le miroir, on ne distinguait que des yeux et des cheveux rouges vifs. Un problème?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de certaines d'entres vous pour réaliser un petit miracle.

Et elle se lança dans ses explication pendant une dizaine de minutes, une fois cela fait la dénommée Fumerole resta pensif, puis offrit un grand sourire à Lamaë.

- Pas de problème ma puce, on viendra ce soir dans les alentours de une heure du matin pour éviter de tomber sur les personnes de la maison.

- Ok, merci et à ce soir.

La silhouette disparu et Lamaë rangea le miroir avec précaution dans l'une de ses poches intérieur et retourna se mêler aux habitants de la maison.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi se passa sans incident notable et le soir venu tout le petit monde se retrouva dans la cuisine. Les adultes étaient lasses et avaient renoncés à toute tentative de décrocher tableaux et tapisserie. Quand Hermione et Ginny entrèrent, Molly leur fit un faible sourire et les invita à s'asseoir, le repas aller être servit. Ron qui était assit près de Mondigus ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour leur dispute, mais cette dernière le devança.

- Ni pense même pas Ronald, dit elle la voix froide et dur, ses yeux brillent de colère.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à l'opposé de Ron près de Thonks. Tous avaient regardés l'échange sans un mot et certains comme Molly, Arthur et Lupin froncèrent des sourcils et se tous se tournèrent vers Ginny, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et de lever les yeux aux ciel voulant clairement dire: "Quand ses deux là ne se disputent-ils pas?" Elle prit place près de George et regarda pensivement Hermione et Ron.

Elle avait remarqué son comportement étrange, ses derniers jours et se demander si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'Hermione lui parler toujours d'Harry ou des études. Mais étant une fille, rien quand regardant son frère, elle se doutait un peu qu'il devait être tombé amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il venait seulement dans prendre conscience.

Les jumeaux semblèrent suivre le même chemin de raisonnement que leur sœur, car ils grimacèrent de concert en regardant successivement Hermione et Ron.

Et tous trois pensées à juste titre d'ailleurs qu'Hermione était impossible à voir au bras d leur frère, mais surtout le plus évident que cette dernière ne l'aimé pas, comme lui l'espérer sûrement. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et se comprirent sans un mot.

Ils observeraient les choses sans intervenir ou juste un petit peu si leur frère se faisait trop insistant auprès de la jeune femme. Les adultes lancèrent un dernier regard intrigué aux deux jeunes et entamèrent leurs discussions.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, depuis le milieu du mois de juillet, répondu Arthur et anticipant les futurs questions. Il s'agit d'une femme de 25 ans à peu près et on ne peut rien vous dire de plus, Dumbledore préfère que cela reste secret jusqu'à la rentrée.

- J'espères que ce professeur tiendra un an, intervint Ron, les cinq derniers on connu un sorts différents et plus ou moins tragique.

- Je penses que vous aurez un très bon professeur et qui n'a pas peur de Voldemort, déclara Lupin, faisant frémir les personnes présentent. On a vu de quoi elle pouvait être capable et s'est impressionnant.

- Ouais surtout quand Snape s'est fait coller au mur et ridiculiser en moins d'une minute, répliqua Thonks en riant doucement à se souvenir.

- Thonks! Réprimanda Molly, mais elle aussi avait un fin sourire comme tous ceux ayant assistés à la réunion.

- Elle a fait quoi? S'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

- Elle a juste remit Severus à sa place et lui a dit de ne pas parler d'Harry comme il le fait depuis qu'il étudie à Poudlard, ou la prochaine fois qu'elle le croisait, il subirait son châtiment, dit Lupin d'un air des plus angéliques qui ne trompa personnes.

- Wooh!!! S'exclama Ron, elle a l'air d'être cool cette nouvelle prof!

- Ron, ton critère de jugement est bien bas, je trouves, déclara Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, dit Ron d'un ton coléreux.

- Tout simplement que tu juges la nouvelle prof sur ce qu'elle a fait au professeur Snape, répondit Ginny à la place d'Hermione.

Il y eu un silence tendu, pendant lequel Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard coléreux. Ils furent interrompu par la matriarche Weasley.

- Bon le moment n'est pas venu de vous disputer. Vous allez devoir monter les enfants, une réunion de l'ordre est prévu et il est bientôt l'heure.

Les trois jeunes se levèrent sans enthousiasme et quittèrent la cuisine pour se diriger vers les étages. Hermione ne fit pas attention à Ron qui tentait d'attirer son attention et rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny. Avant de la suivre, le jeune Weasley se retourna vers son frère.

- Tu manques de tact Ron, grandit un peu et cesse d'être jaloux pour un rien, lui dit doucement Ginny avant d'entrer dans la chambre à son tour et refermer la porte en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Irrité Ron retourna à pas rageur vers sa chambre en pestant contre toutes les filles et leurs mauvais caractère.

* * *

Dans la cuisine les adultes et les jumeaux avaient regardaient le trio sortirent un peu surpris.

- C'est bien la première fois que Ron et Hermione se disputent en public, fit observer Thonks.

- Ho, ils se disputent, mais généralement pas devant nous tous, répliqua Molly avec un soupire exagéré. Il risque de ne plus se parler au moins pendant deux à trois jours avant de faire la paix.

- Vu comme s'est parti….dit George.

- Ça risque de durer…continua Fred.

- Un certains temps, dirent-ils pour conclure.

- Enfin, laissons ça de côté, il y a plus important, gronda Maugrey.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder pour arriver maintenant, dit Kingsley.

Ils discutèrent donc de choses et d'autres en attendant l'arrivé du reste de l'ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore. Une demi-heure plus tard, les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres. Quand tous furent assis et bavardaient, il ne manquait plus que le professeur Dumbledore et Snape.

Quand le Directeur arriva enfin, il était seul et ses yeux bleu ne pétiller plus de malice. Il adressa à tous un sourire réconfortant et alla s'asseoir à sa place en bout de table. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et merci d'être venu. Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. Nous sommes ici se soir pour discuter des actions de Voldemort - certains grimacèrent à l'entente du nom - et ses mangemorts. J'aimerais que chacun d'entres vous me fassent son rapport.

- Nous n'attendons pas Minerva et Severus? Demanda Maugrey, sans grogner pour une fois.

- Non, Minerva ne sera présente à aucune des réunions de l'ordre cet été et Severus est auprès de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore avec un ton ferme pour éviter tout autre question. William voudrais-tu commencer?

- Bien sur, dit un homme dans la trentaine assez grand, des yeux marrons et des cheveux châtains. j'ai pris en filature voila deux semaines Avery Nott. Il est passé au moins dix fois dans l'allée des embrumes chez Barjow et Beurk. Je ne me suis pas approché, ni est entrée pour interroger le propriétaire. Quand il n'était pas près de Voldemort ¾ frisson autour de la table ¾ il discutait avec des personnes peu recommandables dans un bar moldu.

- Moldu? Firent plusieurs personnes surprise.

- Et bien oui, reprit William, il semble que malgré leur haine sans conteste pour ceux-ci, ils trouvent plus discret de parler la bas que dans le monde sorcier, ou ils sont recherchés.

- C'est logique après tout, dit une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux auburn et des yeux bleu. moi même qui file un mangemorts j'ai pu remarquer le même phénomène. Ils ne vont pas s'aventurer là ou leur conversation pourrait être comprise et entendu par des membres de l'ordre ou des aurores déguisés.

- Tout à fait, dit William, Nott a fait divers transactions avec ses hommes. Ils s'agiraient de François Stark et d'Olivier Tramplin, des petites crapules connus du ministère.

- Je veux qu'ils soient arrêtés et interrogés, dit Dumbledore. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien ensuite, je ne tiens pas à mêler le ministère pour l'instant.

- Bien, répondit William.

La jeune femme qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt, prit alors la parole.

- Cela va faire un mois que j'ai pris en filature Grabbe et Goyle. Ils sont vraiment stupide, je suis passé devant eux un bon nombre de fois sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoique se soit.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, grogna Maugrey, nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous fassiez tuer.

- Je ne suis pas bête comme eux, répliqua acidement la jeune femme. Je changes de déguisement chaque fois que je passes près d'eux. Ils sont allés plusieurs fois dans un petit hôtel abandonné, amenant toujours de quoi nourrir une personne, ils y restent environ une heure, puis ressortent et transplanent. Ils y vont deux fois par jour, le midi et tard le soir.

- Voila qui est intéressant, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillent de nouveau de malice. Une fois que j'aurais entendu tout vos rapports, je déciderais qui sera rattaché à la surveillance de cet hôtel et de savoir qui est retenu à l'intérieur.

- J'ai pu convaincre certains loup garou de na pas rejoindre Voldemort, expliqua Lupin. Mais ils ne sont pas près non plus à s'allier à nous. Ils ont peur et je peux les comprendre. Quand à mon infiltration dans le clan de Greyback cela avance difficilement. Il ne fait confiance à personne et je l'évites autant que je peux et en profite pour parler aux nouveaux enrôlés. Avec mon aide j'espères qu'ils pourront rester en vie.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose tout de même, dit Arthur Weasley. Depuis que Scrimgour est devenu ministre et créé de nouveaux postes, il y a un peu de confusion la bas. J'ai pu apprendre que le ministre souhaite envoyer des sorciers sur à la rencontre d'autres pays et aussi aux différents peuples vivants en Angleterre.

- Parfait reprit, Dumbledore, au moins Scrimgour, ne ressemble pas à Fudge et nous aurons peut être l'espoir de collaborer avec lui.

Les rapports ce succédèrent un à un. Des dispositifs fut établi, des gardes données et la surveillance de l'hôtel abandonné fut confié à trois hommes et deux femmes d'expérience qui avaient rejoins l'ordre, il y avait un peu plus de six mois. La réunion prit fin à minuit et tout le monde rentra chez eux ou pour ceux qui habitaient dans la maison de monter se que coucher.

_**31 juillet 1996**_

Dans la pénombre une ombre sourit et se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au salon et attendit l'heure ou ses complices viendraient l'aider. Quand l'aiguille de l'horloge se positionna sur une heure et qu'un léger gong se fit entendre, une douce lumière bleuté fit son apparition et cinq personnes apparurent toutes vêtus de cape noir.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir, dit l'hôte avec un grand sourire.

- Nous de mêmes Lamaë, répondirent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient en faites de nouvelles arrivantes.

- Bien mettons nous au travail et nous parlerons après, murmura Lamaë.

Toutes acquiescèrent et se répartirent les tâches. Elle se séparèrent et commencèrent dans la plus grande discrétion se qu'elles étaient venu faire. Une heure après, elles furent de retours dans le salon.

- Voilà tout est fait, dit l'une des silhouettes, nous devons rentrer maintenant. Prends bien soin de toi Lamaë.

- Merci pour votre aide à toutes et dite bonjour à Fumerole pour moi, répondit elle doucement.

Elles s'étreignirent toute une dernière fois et disparurent comme elle étaient apparus. Rester seule Lamaë soupira et quitta sans bruit le salon. Sa silhouette disparu dans l'obscurité ambiante de la maison.

* * *

Ce matin là quand les occupants du 12 Square Grimmaud émergèrent de leurs sommeils, ils ne constatèrent pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelques choses de différents dans l'atmosphère de la maison. Tous avaient en tête cette date, l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Il n'était pas avec eux cette année et ils avaient tous une petite mine quand ils vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Pour l'une des rares fois, tous les occupants de la maison prirent leur petit déjeuner ensembles. Une fois cela fait, ceux qui devaient aller travailler se levèrent, Mr Weasley, Thonks et Kingsley qui avaient dormi là la veille.

Molly et les adolescents les accompagnèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Quand ils furent dans l'entrée, Thonks comme à son habitude toujours aussi maladroite se prit les pieds dans le pose parapluie, qui tomba au sol avec un gros BOUM.

- Thonks! Siffla Molly. Ne peux-tu donc pas faire attention! Tu sais très bien que tu risque de…

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase et fronça des sourcils, tous s'étant préparés à entendre Mrs Black se mettre à hurler s'étaient boucher les oreilles. Mais étrangement rien ne se passa, aucun cri ne fut entendu à par le calme dans les alentours et les quelques voitures qui passaient à l'extérieur. Ils se regardèrent tous et ce fut Thonks qui rompit le silence pesant.

- C'est moi, ou la maison est silencieuse?

- Je ne penses pas, dit Mr Weasley, sinon nous sommes tous atteints de surdités, ce que j'en doutes.

Ils se retournèrent alors vers l'emplacement du tableau de Mrs Black qui était à présent nu. Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux de surprise et scrutèrent alors le hall en entier et ils restèrent bouche bée. La maison toute entière était lumineuse.

Il n'y avait plus une once de tableau, ni même de cette noirceur qui hantait la maison. Un sentiment de paix et d'amour se dégageait maintenant de celle-ci.

- Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un miracle, soufflèrent Hermione et Ginny.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça, sans que l'on s'en rende compte? Demanda Molly.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son mari, mais s'est suffisamment étrange pour en informer Dumbledore.

- On a l'impression d'être en sécurité, dit Kingsley, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Si, dirent-ils dans un bel ensembles.

- Harry aurait été heureux de voir ça, dit soudain Ron.

- J'en suis sur, ajouta Thonks.

À cet instant une douce lumière émana de l'ancienne place ou était le tableau de Mrs Black. Un autre tableau apparu et celui-ci représenter Sirius Black avant son passage à Azkaban.

Le portrait était immobile et le montrer dans toute sa splendeur, son autorité et sa gaîté. En dessous était écrit en lettre d'or. _"Seigneur Sirius Orion Black"_ en dessous _"__Seigneur Harry James Potter__"_.

- Vous avez vu? Dit Thonks. Qu'est ce que sa signifie?

- On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une succession, déclara Arthur, s'est étonnant que cela apparaisse que maintenant.

- Je trouves que s'est moins étrange que les phénomènes survenus dans toute la maison, déclara Kingsley.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de ce sujet, puis les adultes allèrent travailler. Dumbledore fut informé et il vint immédiatement constater de par lui-même les changements. Il ne trouva rien de malveillant dans ce qui s'était produit.

La journée fut un peu plus joyeuse, alors quel s'annoncer quelque peu triste. Elle fut passé à redécouvrir la maison dans son entièreté. La bonne humeur avait gagné tous les habitants et ne les avaient plus quittés depuis ce jour, même dans les moments les plus durs.

_**2 août 1996**_

_Ollivander disparu depuis une semaine._

_Le fabricant de baguette Ollivander reste introuvable depuis une semaine. Le ministère minimise sa disparition en continuant à dire qu'il est certainement parti à la recherche de nouveaux noyaux pour de nouvelles baguettes. Mais voilà ce que le ministère ne dit pas s'est que toute la boutique est sans dessus dessous, tout sans exception a été retourné et détruit. Les baguettes sont encore intacte, mais elle sont éparpiller un peu partout sur le sol. Et flottant à l'intérieur de la boutique se message des plus singulier. "Il n'y aura pas deux fois de suite le Priori Incantatum". Nous ne savons pas à qui se message est adressé, mais il est très clair que celui qui la laisser là est très déterminer et qu'il ne peut s'agir que du Lord noir. L'enquête suit toujours son cours, mais risque d'être mis de côté pour des choses plus urgentes comme la sécurité du Chemin De Traverse._

_J. Rudson_

- Nom de Dieu, comment à fait ce reporter pour savoir cela? S'époumona Maugrey.

- Peu importe comment il l'a su, le plus important est de savoir ou il peut se trouver, dit avec calme Dumbledore.

- Je pense en avoir une petite idée, s'exclama soudain une femme.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, attendant qu'elle continu. Elle était nouvelle dans l'ordre mais avait apporté une aide la plus bienvenue et qui plus est elle était une sorcière puissante.

- Je vous en prie Emma.

- Vous souvenez vous de l'hôtel abandonné que vous nous faites surveiller. Il se pourrait qu'il le retienne là.

Un éclair passa dans tous les regards tournés vers elle et ils regardèrent tous en direction du Directeur quand celui-ci se racla doucement la gorge.

- Décidément Emma, vous nous êtes d'une grande utilité depuis vôtre arrivé. Théoriquement Ollivander n'a pas disparu depuis une semaine, mais bien plus longtemps et heureusement que la Gazette ne le sais pas ou nous aurions un vrai début de panique. Bien, il est temps de mettre un plan d'action en place.

La réunion se poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée, tous avaient un visage fermés et sou vieux en sortant de la demeure des Blacks.

* * *

- Que dit la Gazette?

- Ollivander semblerait avoir disparu depuis une semaine. C'est mauvais, il s'agit de l'un des nôtres et son savoir ne peut tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui! S'exclama Lamaë.

- Reste calme, tu sais bien qu'il ne nous vendra jamais. Et puis nous allons le retrouver.

- L'ordre du Phénix est déjà à sa recherche et ils semblent avoir une piste sérieuse, dit elle.

- Je sais, s'est l'un des nôtres qui le leur a fourni.

- Quoi? Un des nôtres? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à son sujet Lazaë?

- Justement pour éviter de te faire repéré si tu allais lui parler et que tu es cette réaction précise.

- Soit, que dois je faire en attendant? Je me sens si inutile ici.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ton moment viendra, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour affronter cette nouvelle année et ses vacances de feront du bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Bien, j'ai compris je me tiendrais tranquille.

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Écoute Lamaë je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'en sais plus, mais pour l'heure garde la tête froide tout ira bien. Je te laisses.

La silhouette disparu et Lamaë regarda fixement le miroir encore une bonne petite minute avant de soupirer et de le ranger et de se fondre dans les ombres de la maison.

- Je l'espères Lazaë, je l'espères.

_**5 août 1996**_

- Ron arrête veux-tu? S'exclama Hermione irrité. Cela faisait deux jours que Ron ne la laisser pas un instant seule.

- Ben quoi? Dit celui-ci. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour faire mes devoirs s'est tout.

- Je t'avais dit, il y a quelques semaines de les commencer, répliqua Hermione exaspéré. Débrouille toi seul pour une fois!

- Si s'était _Harry, _tu l'aurais aidé, rétorqua Ron avec acidité, en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est qu'Harry vient faire dans la conversation? S'exclama-t-elle, en lançant à son ami un regard des plus intrigués. À chaque fois que je refuses de t'aider, tu le mêles à nos disputes. Cesse donc de croire que je l'aurais aidé pour ses devoirs ou pour toute autre chose.

- Tu mens, je sais que…

CLAC, Hermione avait perdu son sang froid et l'avait giflée. Elle commençait à être fatigué des sous entendu de Ron. Une réunion de l'ordre venait d'avoir lieu et ils n'attendaient plus que le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Ginny avait assisté à la discussion entre les deux et ne put qu'approuver Hermione pour son geste. Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux étaient à l'entrée du salon et regardaient la scène en silence depuis quelques minutes.

- Ose encore me traiter de menteuse Ronald et je te jure que tu le regretteras, répondit Hermione d'une voix basse et glacial. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne tolères plus ton comportement. Alors cesse avant que ma main ne me démange et que je ne te jettes un sort que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt.

Ce soir là, une certaine tension se fit sentir dans la maison. Personne n'ajouta quoique se soit sur la dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Ils ne se parlèrent plus de toute la soirée et certainement pour les prochains jours.

_**8 août 1996**_

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de sorcier se déplaçaient en silence tout autour d'un hôtel en ruine. Ils allaient bientôt passé à l'attaque. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, que les deux gardiens qui approvisionnes ne sen aillent.

Tout dépendait de se timing et ils ne s'avaient pas s'il y avait d'autres personnes à l'intérieur. Enfin le signale vint dans un faible cri de chouette, et les sorciers se mirent en marchent, dans un silence le plus total.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite quand ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, ils avaient heureusement désactivé l'alarme qui prévenait de toute intrusion et s'avancer dans chaque pièce avec prudence.

Ils y avaient effectivement d'autres gardiens qui ne les avaient pas entendu arriver, dans un ensemble parfait, les membres de l'ordre firent pleuvoir un déluge de sortilèges sur leurs ennemis qui prit par surprise ne réagir pas assez vite.

Ils avaient neutraliser les mangemorts dans le hall, mais ils se doutaient tous que leur intrusion étaient maintenant connu. Ils s'empressèrent donc de continuer et de neutraliser tous ceux qui tomber sous leurs mains. Emma ne perdit pas de temps et transplana directement la ou elle s'avait qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle était venu chercher.

Quand elle apparu cinq baguettes étaient pointer sur elle, sans plus attendre elle se défendit et réussi au bout de dix minutes d'acharnement à neutraliser ses ennemis.

- Que faites vous ici? Demanda Ollivander surpris de voir l'un des siens.

- Plus tard les questions, on m'a envoyé pour vous cherchez et je ne suis pas venu seul, l'ordre combat en se moment les mangemorts qui sont encore à l'intérieur.

- Je vois, dit celui-ci, j'ai pu me fabriquer une nouvelle baguette.

- Bien, je n'attendais pas moins de vous, cela nous permettra de les combattre à deux et de filer avec le reste de l'ordre.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre ou ils étaient et descendirent les étages tout en affrontant les mangemorts. Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoins certains membre de l'ordre, ils battirent tous en retraite continuant à combattre les mangemorts. Une fois dehors ils s'approchèrent tous en continuant à lancer des sorts pour ralentir leurs ennemis et les empêcher d'approcher.

- Maintenant, cria Emma.

Ils touchèrent tous alors une grande plume de Phénix et disparurent sous les yeux de leurs ennemis.

* * *

- Vous avez réussi, dit avec joie le Directeur en voyant que la troupe parti était revenu saine et sauve pour la plupart avec de légère blessures.

- Oui, dit Emma, et en plus on a pu récupérer nôtre très cher fabriquant de baguette et avec un minimum de casse.

- Tu sais Emma, on a pas la même conception du mot blessé je crois, rétorqua un homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blanc.

- Content de vous voir sain et sauf Ollivander.

- Je suis content d'être en vie, répliqua celui-ci en adressant un sourire chaleureux aux nombreux membres de l'ordre qui avaient risqués leurs vies pour venir le libérer.

- Bien que les blessés aillent voir Pompom et les autres suivaient moi.

* * *

- Tu es contente?

- Je suis surtout soulagé qu'il soit vivant et plus au main de Voldemort.

- Tu n'as plus de souci à te faire Lamaë, tout va bien maintenant.

- Pour l'instant, mais on ne sait pas quel tour vicieux, il peut nous sortir, rétorqua-t-elle lugubre.

- Ne te soucie pas de ça pour l'instant. Au fait Fumerole te dit bonjour.

- Tu es nul pour changer de sujet Lazaë, mais je laisses passer pour cette fois, embrasser les toutes pour moi et dit leurs qu'elles me manquent.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

* * *

- VOUS ETES TOUS DES INCAPABLES, rugit le Lord noir. VOUS VOUS ETES FAIT AVOIR PAR SES MEMBRES MINABLES DE POULET.

- Mon…. Mon Seigneur, ils nous ont attaqués par surprise et l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenché.

- Sssssilence, siffla-t-il d'une voix emplie de menace, vous n'avez pas d'excuses. Vous étiez cinquante contre seulement une vingtaine de l'ordre du poulet.

- Maître, ils nous ont vraiment pris au dépourvu, nous ne pensions pas qu'ils pourraient nous avoir. Nous avons blessés certains d'entres eux.

- Cela n'était pas suffisant, vous n'êtes qu'une bande stupides d'hommes incapables de réfléchir. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. ENDOLORIS.

Voldemort eu un rire cruel et glacial et infligea à chacun le sortilège interdit ses yeux rouges fou de rage et de haine. Ses plans avaient encore été déjoué par se maudit amoureux de moldu. Il se vengerait, oh oui il se vengerait.

_**12 août 1996**_

- Nous devons faire vite, dit Snape, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoit une attaque sur un village sorcier pour bientôt. Il n'a pas voulu donné plus de détails et ne nous révèlera que dans trois jours la date de l'attaque, par contre je sais qu'il s'agit d'un petit village dans le nord de l'Écosse.

- Bien, merci Severus pour ses précieuse informations, nous allons devoir évacuer toutes les familles du village, pour ainsi éviter toute mort inutile. Qui plus est nous mettrons un coup à l'orgueil de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Nous ne s'avons pas quand aura lieu l'attaque, comment va-t-on faire pour évacuer tout un village surtout si ce qui y vivent ne croit pas u retour de Voldemort.

- Oh, ils nous croiront, répliqua Snape d'un ton froid, le Seigneur des ténèbres doit leur faire parvenir un cadavre d'un des leurs avec tatoué dans le dos la marque des ténèbres et la destruction prochaine de leur village.

- Par Merlin, se résidu d'être humain est fou, s'exclama Emma, nous devons faire vite et commencer des maintenant et trouver un endroit ou les logés, avant d'attendre l'attaque et de leur permettre de reconstruire ce qui sera sûrement détruit.

- Bien l'opération évacuation à commencer, dit Dumbledore.

Tout fut préparé avec soin et chacun eu sa tache à accomplir.

* * *

- Que se passe-t-il cette fois ci? Questionna Lamaë inquiète.

- Le Lord noir va frapper un village sorcier dans quelques jours, répondit Lazaë d'une voix sourde.

- Par Morgan, sa folie n'a pas de limite!

- Non, malheureusement, écoute moi bien, Karana est en train de s'en occuper avec les membres de l'ordre. Avec son aide, ils arriveront à sauver les sorciers de ce village.

- Quel ironie, si seulement ils s'avaient tous qui est en train de les aidés, dit elle amer.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous voulons vivre en paix et ne pas subir la domination du Lord noir. Nous le faisons pour nôtre peuple.

- Je ne le fais pas que pour mon peuple Lazaë, mais aussi pour eux, ce que j'ai rencontrés et pour Poudlard.

- Je le sais Lamaë, tu as beaucoup mûri depuis ces dernières années. Je te laisses, je retournes à mon postes faire les préparatifs pour les prochains jours.

_**18 août 1996**_

_CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER_

_LE NOM A ENCORE FRAPPE._

_Vous Savez Qui et ses mangemorts ont attaqués un petit village isolé dans le nord de l'Écosse dans la nuit du 17. Le village a été complètement ravagé, les maisons sont pour la plupart détruite par des sortilèges ou on périt dans les flammes. Ils ne restent absolument plus rien debout, s'est un vrai champ de désolation. Un immense cratère se trouve au centre du village, la ou il y avait une fontaine. Mais par une chance des plus étranges aucun des villageois et des commerçants n'étaient présent lors de l'attaque. La marque des Ténèbres flottaient toujours dans le ciel quand les aurors et les oubliators sont arrivés sur place. Ils ne restaient que quelques mangemorts inconscients ou blessés, sans aucune perte de leurs côtés._

_De ce que les villageois ont déclarés lorsqu'ils sont arrivés une demi-heure après les autorités, ils auraient été prévenu d'une attaque contre leur village par un message gravé dans le dos d'un des leurs et que quelques heures après un groupe de sorcier vêtu de cape blanche sans autre distinction possible les auraient mis en garde et proposer leurs aident. Ils ont été évacués par ses mystérieux sorciers et placer dans un endroit sur en attendant de pouvoir reconstruire ce qu'ils s'avaient aller être détruit. Mais aucun d'eux ne peut dirent l'endroit ou ils ont tous été placés._

_Mais deux questions se pose: Qui sont les personnes qui se sont opposés à Vous Savez Qui et ses mangemorts? Qui a eu le courage de se confronter à eux? Aucune de ses questions n'aura de réponse. Nous pouvons seulement remercier ces sorciers qui ont agis dans l'ombre pour venir en aide à se village._

_J. Rudson_

Personne ne su que ses combattants de l'ombres étaient l'ordre du Phénix, qui avaient plusieurs blessés et deux morts. Personne ne su, la tristesse qui habité leur cœur à eux tous combattants de la lumière. Personne ne su, qu'ils combattraient encore pour que la paix revienne. Non personne ne le su, jusqu'à l'affrontement final.

_**22 août 1996**_

- Les enfants les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivés, s'écria Molly.

Elle entra dans le salon et leur donna leurs lettres respectives. Hermione et Ron avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt leurs résultats de BUSE. Hermione pour ne pas changer n'avait obtenu que des O dans toutes les matières et Ron en avait eu cinq, ce qui avait suffit à Mrs Weasley pour faire une petite fête pour tous les deux.

- Nous irons au Chemin De Traverse cette après midi, si Dumbledore est d'accord vous m'accompagnerez, je penses que cela vous fera du bien, dit Molly.

Les jeunes s'exclamèrent joyeusement. Au déjeuner Dumbledore fut mit au courant et leur donna la permission de s'y rendre avec une petite escorte.

L'après midi, les trois jeunes purent enfin profiter d'un peu d'air extérieur, mais surtout du soleil. Ils étaient restés si longtemps enfermés à l'intérieur qu'ils clignèrent des yeux pendant une bonne minute pour se réhabituer à la lumière de soleil.

Ils n' y avaient que Mr et Mrs Weasley, Thonks, Maugrey, ainsi qu'Emma qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et à apprécier. Leurs modes de transports fut moldu, ils prirent donc le métro pour aller à londres.

Une fois sorti du métro il se dirigèrent avec une infinie prudence vers le chaudron Baveur, y entrèrent saluèrent de loin le barman et se dirigèrent vers la cours extérieur. Emma ouvrit le passage et ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le Chemin De Traverse.

Les trois jeunes furent sidéré de ne voir presque personne sur le chemin, cela donner un air lugubre à cet endroit si chaleureux et plein de vies. Ils passèrent toutes l'après midi à arpenter le chemin et rencontrèrent certains de leurs condisciples de Poudlard, qui afficher une mine grave et sérieuse.

Ils firent leurs achats et discutèrent en chuchotent comme pour ne pas attirés l'attention qui sembler pouvoir aller dans les quelques oreilles présentes du Chemin De Traverse. Ils s'amusèrent également des inventions des jumeaux quand ils leurs rendirent visites.

Quand ils rentrèrent Square Grimmaud, ils étaient soulagés d'avoir quittés cet ambiance lugubre et la bonne humeur était revenu.

_**31 août 1996**_

- Je ne vais pas me répéter, cria Molly, vos valises doivent toutes être prêtes se soir et descendu dans le hall. Je ne veux pas vous voir finir vos valises à la dernière minute!

Grommelant et ne voulant pas subir la foudre de Mrs Weasley, les trois jeunes obéirent sans plus attendre. Ils durent chercher leurs affaires dans toutes la maison.

Bien sur les disputes entre Ron et Hermione ne cessèrent pas, mais augmentèrent et dégénéraient de plus en plus. Les adultes étaient fatigués de leurs éternels querelles et étaient soulagés que la rentrée arrive. Ginny et les jumeaux faisaient leurs possibles pour éviter que les conflits n'aillent trop loin.

Un accord tacite avaient été passés entre eux, ils arrêtaient de se disputaient et essayaient de se parler normalement. Ce qui donner l'impression d'une étrange formalité, un brin inconfortable pour eux tous. Ce soir la le repas fut festif et dura jusqu'à 23 heures, jusqu'à ce que Molly ne les envoient se coucher.

_**1er septembre 1996**_

La maison était noyé sous le bruit que faisaient tous las habitants occupaient à se préparer se croisant dans les escaliers et couloirs.

- Dépêchez vous les enfants, cria Molly.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut près, l'escorte se mit en place et ils purent sortirent. Thonks appela la Magicobus et ne laissa aucune chance au contrôleur d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle lui avaient fourré une poignées d'or dans les mains en lui indiquant ou ils se rendaient.

Ils embarquèrent tous et dans un BANG assourdissant arrivèrent dans Londres. Une minute après le Magicobus se garer dans une allée sombre près de la gare. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur se faufilèrent dans la foule Moldu et se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ .

- Bien les enfants n'oublier pas, au moindre soucie vous nous envoyés un hibou, dit Molly d'une voix sévère.

- Et surtout ne faites rien de stupide, ajouta Lupin qui était venu les accompagnés.

- C'est à Harry qu'il faudrait dire ça, pas à nous, s'est lui qui fait les trucs stupides, dit Ron ironiquement.

CLAC, se n'était pas Hermione mais Mrs Weasley qui l'avait giflée et lui envoya son regard le plus noir et courroucé.

- Ne t'avise plus de dire de telle chose Ronald Weasley, fit Molly d'une voix étrangement calme annonciateur de mauvaise augure. Harry a le droit de vivre comme nous tous, il a droit à des erreurs et je te rappels que tu l'as toujours suivi dans ses aventures. Alors je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot désobligeant à son sujet ou tu regretteras de m'avoir pour mère.

Un silence lourd s'installa et ils avancèrent vers le train et déposèrent leurs bagages. Uns fois cela fait, ils discutèrent tranquillement en attendant l'heure de partir et l'arrivé d'Harry pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, qui s'annoncer pleine de surprise pour nos jeune amis.


	12. Chapter 11: rentrée à surprise

**Mot de l'auteur: **_voici la suite tant attendu. Je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui me lisent et je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur de ne pas me laisser de review, car j'écris avant tout pour partager ma passion de l'écriture, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pour la plupart des personnages et d'une histoire qui appartient à son auteur J.K. Rowling. Car le plus important pour moi est de partager ce que mon imagination crée. Et je remercie bien sur celles et ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, s'est un moteur de plus à continuer, à avancer et à achever. Pour parler de ce chapitre, il s'agit de la rentrée de nos héros et des amis qu'Harry s'est fait au royaume des elfes. Donc pour la description des nouveaux personnages voir le chapitre précédent. Bien je vous laisses découvrir se que mon imagination vous à concoctez. Bonne lectures à toutes et tous._

**_Merci spécial à: Grispoils et Jojo738_**

**_Merci aussi à Adenoide, Melhope, Grispoils et Ptit'Ange, vos questions trouverons réponses au fils des chapitres à venir et bien sur d'autres questions viendront également!_**

**Chapitre 11: rentrée à surprise**

_1er septembre 1996_

Joana et Harry réapparurent dans un coin sombre de la gare, personne ne devait savoir que le Survivant s'avait transplané. Il était dix heures à la grande horloge ce qui leurs laissaient encore un peu de temps avant de partir. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent les membres de leur communauté éparpillaient un peu partout sur le quai.

Ils se saluèrent tous avec un discret signe de tête. Pour des raisons toute aussi évidente Harry ne pouvait s'afficher en leurs présences. Parcourant des yeux les alentours, il fini par sourire et attendit patiemment que l'objet de son observation s'approche. Joana l'avait elle aussi remarqué et souriait tout aussi chaleureusement.

- Salut vous deux! S'exclama avec bonne humeur un beau jeune homme androgyne au regard bleu océan rieur et près d'un bon mètre quatre vingt dix.

- Salut Alexis, content de te revoir, dirent ils tous deux en cœur avant que chacun à leur tour ne lui donne une étreinte.

- Ou étais tu passé? Demanda Harry.

- Parti voir quelques amis, répondit Alexis.

- Je supposes qu'on en saura pas plus, rajouta Joana.

- Tu supposes bien, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai remarqué que tout le monde étaient déjà arrivés.

- Ils ne sont pas comme les amis d'Harry, qui arrivent juste à la dernière minute de quoi manquer le train chaque année, dit Joana d'une voix basse pleine de moquerie.

- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard des plus incrédules.

- Tu crois quoi? Que je passais mon temps dans notre vallée? Demanda Joana avec une pointe de colère. Je n'ai jamais supporté ton éloignement, mais le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça.

- En effet, ajouta Alexis, des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient entendre ce qui doit rester secret, n'est-ce pas Harry? Il lui lança un regard pénétrant, et sourit quand Harry acquiesça.

- Tu as passé de bonne fin de vacances? Demanda Harry.

La tension disparut aussitôt et ils se mirent tous trois à discuter de choses frivoles durant un moment tout en gardant un œil sur leurs semblables et échangeant des petits sourires discrets avec eux.

Bien que leurs conversations portaient sur des choses peu sensibles, leurs expressions devenaient sérieuse pour d'autres avant de retrouver un léger sourire ou éclat de rire à la mention d'un petit souvenir.

Leurs regards restaient tout même attentifs à se qui les entouraient, rien n'était jamais sur maintenant que Voldemort proclamer haut et fort son retour par ses actions répétés.

De temps en temps Joana et Alexis lançaient des regards aussi froid que le pôle nord à toutes personnes qui regardaient avec trop d'insistance en direction d'Harry et leurs interminables chuchotement.

Quand ils remarquaient les regards des deux compagnons du Survivant, ils retournaient de suite à leurs préoccupations ultérieurs. Harry ne leur accordait pas un regard étant habitué à sentir ses regards sur lui, il manqua donc le sourire très narquois de ses compagnons et leurs yeux luisant de colère retenu.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait beaucoup changé en deux mois et l'adolescent chétif et maladif avait laissé la place à un beau jeune homme de 16 ans.

- Ils sont en retard, fit remarquer Alexis au bout d'une demi heure.

- Ça ne change pas beaucoup des années précédentes ou ont arrivés juste cinq à dix minutes avant que le train ne s'en aille, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue, rajouta Joana en désignant l'entrée du quai ou un groupe de tête rousse venaient de faire son apparition.

- Pas trop tôt, s'exclamèrent Harry et Alexis.

Ils observèrent le groupe de leur place et assistèrent à toute la scène, Harry grimaça quand il vit Mrs Weasley donner une gifle à Ron.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, dit Harry à voix basse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit pour mériter une gifle et je crois que je préfères ne pas le savoir non plus.

- Hé ben, elle a de la force cette petite femme, marmonna Alexis, on croirait voir Minerva dans un mauvais jour.

- Quoique que les deux peuvent être terrifiante quand elle sont en colère, chacune à leurs manières, dit Joana en observant Mrs Weasley.

- Ouais, dirent les deux garçons.

Ils les observèrent encore un moment. Hermione, Ron et Ginny, venaient de redescendre du train et rejoignaient les adultes. Avec à peine un regard ils se mirent en marche vers eux, se glissant telles des ombres dans cette marrée humaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du petite groupe, Joana toussa doucement pour attirer leur attention.

Ce qui leurs valu une réaction immédiate des membres de l'ordre accompagnant les trois jeunes. Ils se placèrent tous devant eux et saisirent leurs baguette sans toutefois les sortirent et observèrent les nouveaux arrivant.

- Oui, vous voulez? Grogne Maugrey, en les clouant d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua Joana, d'une voix polaire. Elle les scruta un à un de son regard le plus perçant et très vite tous baissèrent les yeux.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, marmonna Harry tout près d'elle, ça pourrait m'être utile quand je n'ai pas envie de répondre à Malfoy.

- Ce serait pas drôle, fit remarquer Alexis, ça change un peu de la monotonie.

- Rencontre le d'abord, on en rediscutera ensuite, lui dit Harry.

- Les garçons se n'est pas le moment, soupira Joana en continuant à défier l'escorte de les attaquaient. Réglons d'abord notre petit problème présentement.

Les membres de l'ordre comprenaient Thonks, Maugrey, Lupin, les Weasley et Emma, la nouvelle recrue de l'ordre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux améthystes, mesurant un bon petit mètre soixante dix.

Les jeunes à l'arrière avaient suivit l'échange entre eux, ainsi que les adultes. Ils échangeaient tous des coups d'œil se demandant qui ils pouvaient bien être. Se fut Maugrey une nouvelle fois qui rompit le silence pesant qui avaient commencé à s'installer entre les deux groupes.

- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous?

- Qui nous sommes s'est assez simple, répondit Joana, ce que nous voulons par contre est un peu plus complexe. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire narquois et les transperça d'un regard bleu vert très froid en cette instant précis.

- Et s'est elle qui dit que se n'est pas le moment, grognèrent les deux garçons, qui firent un petit sourire d'innocence quand elle leur jetta un regard d'avertissement.

- Vous êtes Maugrey si je me souviens bien, continua-t-elle avec un calme à faire froid dans le dos. Nous nous sommes rencontrés un peu plus tôt au début du mois de juillet.

Les adultes présents sauf Emma, observèrent avec un peu plus d'attention la jeune femme et une petite lueur s'anima dans leurs regards quand ils la reconnurent enfin.

- McCarthy s'est bien ça? Demanda Lupin.

- Tout à fait, répondit Joana, avec un fin sourire ironique.

- Et qui sont ses deux jeunes hommes? Interrogea Thonks.

- C'est fou ce que deux mois d'éloignement peut faire oublier aux gens qui nous sommes, jeta Harry d'une voix basse et polaire.

- Je crois que s'est un peu normal, continua Alexis, tu as beaucoup changer en deux mois. Et je trouves que tu as meilleurs mine que quand je t'ai vu la première fois.

Harry grimace et le visage de Joana se fit plus dur. Alexis regarda l'autre groupe les défiants de posaient ne serais ce qu'une question. Ils ont évidement des questions sur le bout des lèvres mais préfères s'abstenir au regard bleu glacé.

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui vous êtes, dit avec un petit air de suffisance Ron, qu'Hermione à son côté trouva très déplacé.

- Un vrai Gryffondor, fit remarquer Alexis, quel courage, jeune Weasley. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir lorsque que tu ouvres la bouche. Je penses que ça t'éviterait pas mal d'ennui.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre et j'assumes ce que je dis, rétorqua Ron ses oreilles devenant très vite rouge de frustration.

- C'est bien se que je disais, Alexis se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Tu ne marches pas, tu cours, acheva-t-il avec un petit accent de triomphe dans la voix et un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, je suis aussi à Gryffondor, fit observer Harry, nous sommes tous un peu pareils là bas.

- Tu es loin de leur ressembler, dit Joana. Tu as toujours était bien plus qu'eux et sans t'en rendre compte en plus.

- Je sais, dit doucement Harry en regardant le groupe en face de lui.

Le dit groupe était un petit peu larguer. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la conversation, mais une chose était sur pour eux, le jeune homme brun, aux yeux émeraude avec de fine parcelle de doré et argent était chez les Gryffondor.

Donc à Poudlard. Ses yeux, s'éétait ses yeux qui les intriguaient tous, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite exclamation étouffer leurs face tournés la tête vers Hermione et Ginny.

- Quoi? Demanda Molly.

- HARRY! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- QUOI? Crièrent dans un bel ensemble le reste du groupe, faisant se retourner certaines personnes dans leur direction avant de retourner à leur occupation devant le regard noir des nombreux adultes.

Tout le petit groupe détailla Harry des pieds à la tête avec des airs ahuri avant qu'Hermione et Ginny ne lui sautent au cou et l'étreignent dans une embrassade à en faire craquer les os.

- Doucement les filles, dit Harry en riant, s'est un son clair qui fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Je suis content de vous revoir moi aussi. Il les serre avec force et elles grimacent légèrement avant de rire à leurs tours.

- Par Merlin Harry, se que tu as changé, dit Hermione d'une voix douce et un regard chaleureux.

- Merci, lui répondit il avec un petit sourire, toi aussi tu as changé. Fais attention que les garçons ne te courent pas après, acheva-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule et un faux regard noir de la part de sa meilleur amie et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers Ron et ne voit la lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

Il haussa un sourcil et regarda à nouveau Hermione qui avait elle aussi senti son regard sur eux. Elle lui retourna son regard et haussa des épaules impuissantes face à la manifestation de jalousie de leur meilleur ami.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose, demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle, puis elle jeta un regard circulaire autour du groupe et hocha la tête pour elle-même. Alors qui est le beau jeune homme près de notre nouvelle prof?

- Habile changement de sujet, fit remarquer Alexis avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je me présente, je suis Alexis McGonagall.

Un hoquet de surprise traversa les rangs de l'ordre. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui et l'examina avec minutie cherchant une quelconque ressemblance avec la sévère professeur de métamorphose.

Et il était indéniable qu'ils soient tous deux de la même famille simplement dans son maintien et son regard sévère, les deux seules choses différentes étaient la couleur de ses yeux qui sont bleu océan avec de fine ligne d'argent et d'or et ses cheveux châtain foncé.

- Vous êtes se mystérieux filleul dont personne n'en a jamais entendu perler à part le professeur Dumbledore? Demanda Emma.

Trois pairs d'yeux elfes se posèrent sur elle et la détailla de haut en bas, une fois l'inspection fini aucun ne lui répondit. Ron qui était toujours rouge de rage à la façon dont Harry avait parler avec Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser de fureur du fait que celui-ci, n'est pas daignait lui adresser la parole une seul fois depuis le début.

Ginny remarquant l'état particulier dans lequel il se trouvait se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors tu nous racontes se qui s'est passé et on en fait de même sur nos vacances très palpitante à savoir, avoir les yeux et les oreilles hors d'atteinte de ce que nous ne devrions pas savoir? Demanda-t-elle en regardant vers les adultes et leurs regards sérieux.

- Je n'étais pas chez ma tante durant l'été. Point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, ni rien que je ne saches déjà, répliqua Harry, d'un ton polaire.

Un silence gêné s'installa, les regards de Joana et Alexis étaient orageux et envoyaient des menaces silencieuses à leurs vis-à-vis. Harry resta de marbre et ne montra aucune émotion particulière, les regardant tour à tour et leurs faisant baisser ou détourner les yeux face à son regard dur.

- Le train va bientôt partir, dit Joana d'une voix neutre brisant le silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Bien, au plaisir de vous revoir dans de meilleur condition, Messieurs, Dames. Elle inclina la tête, se détourna et se dirigea vers le train.

- Au déplaisir de vous revoir, ajouta Alexis d'un ton froid, avant de lui aussi se retourner et de rejoindre Joana qui les attendaient près du train.

- J'espères avoir une discussion plus longue la prochaine fois et un peu plus civilisé, conclut Harry. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête et alla rejoindre ses deux compagnons.

Une fois réuni, ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et disparurent à la vue du groupe qu'ils avaient laissés sans voix derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent dans une totale incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer devant eux.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de méfiance de la part de Harry et surtout ses deux compagnons dont la présence irradier largement de menace quand ils approchaient un peu trop près du jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas se qui se passe avec Harry, dit Ron d'une voix un peu coléreuse, mais en tout cas je ne le reconnais plus. Vous êtes sur qu'on peut faire confiance aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient?

- Bien sur, quel question! Rétorqua Hermione. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié s'est notre nouvelle prof et le deuxième fait parti de la famille du professeur McGonagall!

- Ne juge pas trop vite Hermione, dit Emma d'une voix calme, nous avons connu un exemple d'un jeune homme qui à renié les convictions de sa famille pour se retrouver à Gryffondor.

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas, intervint Ginny, vous ne pouvez pas l'étiqueter tout de suite et le considérer comme un ennemi!

- De toute façon on verra dans quel maison il atterrira à la répartition, dit Ron d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

- Ça suffit Ron, s'exclama Hermione irrité, et je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, le train ne va pas tarder à partir.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et se fut l'éternelle discours de Molly, leur disant de ne rien faire d'imprudent et d'envoyer un hibou en cas de problème. Elle les serra chacun à leur tour dans ses bras, gardant un peu plus longtemps Ginny contre elle avant de la relâcher pour permettre aux autres de leur dire au revoir.

Chacun leurs donnèrent des recommandations et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne année scolaire. Hermione serra avec force Emma contre elle, contre toute attente, elles s'étaient étroitement lié d'amitié.

Les trois jeunes firent des adieux de la main, jusqu'à ce que le train ne se mette en branle et passe au tournant les faisant disparaître de leur vue. Ils se regardèrent un cours instant avant de se diriger tous les trois vers le wagon des préfets.

Ginny avait reçu son insigne avec sa lettre de Poudlard et sa mère en avait été folle de joie, au grand déplaisir des jumeaux et de Ron.

* * *

Une fois installé dans un wagon Harry, Alexis et Joana soupirèrent de concert. La rencontre avec les amis d'Harry n'avait pas été si dur, mais il y avait eu un mal aise que ses deux compagnons avaient compris.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence et ne sembler pas vouloir en sortir dans l'immédiat. Joana ayant assistait à ses soudain changements d'humeur ne le força pas à parler, il le ferait lui-même en temps voulu.

- Dîtes le jeune rouquin qui ma presque sauté dessus, commença subitement Alexis, faisant sursauter Harry assit près de lui, il est toujours comme ça?

- Aucune idée pour ma part, dit Joana et tournant son regard vers Harry.

- Non, répondit celui-ci avec calme. Moi-même je n'ai pas trop compris son comportement. Il m'a semblé jaloux. De quoi? Je ne sais pas. Il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

- En tout cas il ne semble pas me porter dans son cœur, répliqua Alexis. Je crois que lui et moi on va pas s'entendre beaucoup vu son caractère et le mien!

- Hum, dit prudemment Harry, fait ce que bon te semble, du moment que tu ne vas pas trop loin et que tu ne te fasses pas attrapé par notre….

Il ne fini pas sa phrase quand un sifflement en face de lui l'avertit. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Joana. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard pénétrant et un léger soupçon d'avertissement briller dans ses yeux.

- Je ne penses pas que se genre de chose doit être dite dans un wagon avec qui sait des oreilles indiscrètes derrière la porte, dit elle avec un peu de venin dans la voix, qui fit tressaillir les deux jeunes.

- Désolé tantine, dirent ils.

- Arrêter de m'appelez comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle outrée devant les mines de fausses innocence de ses vis-à-vis.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire et s'installèrent confortablement pour profiter du reste du voyage. Bien qu'Harry sache qu'immanquablement Malfoy fils allait faire une apparition dans leur compartiment juste pour le rabaisser il n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose avec Joana assit avec eux.

Le temps était ensoleillé et quelques nuages parsemer le ciel d'un bleu azur. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils feraient à Poudlard et de leur fameuse idée de réunir tous les elfes des quatre maisons qu'étaient leur petit groupe. Pour Harry s'était un défi, surtout qu'il était à Gryffondor et que ses amis ne le laisserait pas en paix si facilement.

* * *

Dans le compartiment voisin de gauche Lavinia, Maria et Lionel étaient en compagnie de deux autres Gryffondor de 4ème année. Nos trois amis avaient décidés, comme tous les autres elfes d'Imlaris d'être dans des compartiments proche des uns et des autres.

Dans le but de restaient proches, mais aussi de garder un œil ouvert et alerte au cas ou on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Ils discutaient donc entre eux sans mêlé les deux jeunes à leur conversation.

- Que penses tu que nous devons faire? Demanda doucement Maria.

- Aucune idée, répondit Lionel, très franchement j'aurais préféré une autre situation que celle-ci. Ma mère ma fait toute une scène avant de me dire d'être prudent.

- Il suffit juste d'être discret et de faire profile bas, répliqua Lavinia, nous devons au moins faire attention surtout pour lui. Car vous connaissez comme moi qui lui pourrit la vie en un simple regard et par de simple mot.

- Ouais, dit Lionel avec un soupçon de colère, mais Jo est là sa devrait aller non?

- Sans doute, mais on se doit d'être prudent tout de même, rétorqua Maria. Et puis les autres sont la, je supposes que ça marchera.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter la chance à mon avis, continua Lavinia, avec Jo sa pourrait aller et on aura pas grand-chose à faire, mais pour les vacances se sera pas super si on doit tous retourner au domaine.

Ses deux comparses avaient remarquer son changement soudain de sujet, mais cela s'était fait si discrètement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de la même chose. Mais pour eux cela n'avait absolument aucun rapport et Lionel et Maria lancèrent un regard en coin aux deux autres occupants du compartiment et comprirent que leur conversation pouvait tomber dans de mauvaise oreilles.

- Je ne suis pas pressé de revoir ton frère tu peux me croire, dit Lionel, j'en gardes encore une souvenir très désagréable.

- Ne te plaint pas, rétorqua Maria, j'ai bien failli lancer un sort très cuisant à sa cousine la dernière fois. Et pourtant j'essayais avec beaucoup de volonté de l'ignoré, mais au moment ou j'allais lui jeter un sort, elle est tombé dans la piscine avec l'aide qui n'en était pas une de Lavinia.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rires à se souvenir et continuèrent ainsi pour le reste du trajet, ne voulant plus risquer que leurs conversations soit écoutés par les deux autres Gryffondor. La méfiance était de mise maintenant avec le retour de Voldemort et les elfes devaient redoubler de prudence.

* * *

Dans le compartiment de droite voisin à celui d'Harry, se trouver Julien, Cécilia, Steven et Luna, ainsi que deux de leurs condisciples en 5ème année. Luna comme à son habitude était perdu dans sa lecture du Chicaneur et ne prêter aucune attention au monde autour d'elle.

Les deux 5ème années la regarder avec un air des plus méprisant mais s'abstenaient de tous commentaires en présence des autres qu'ils savaient ses amis depuis un an et demi. Quand à Julien, Cécilia et Steven, ils discutaient gaiement de leurs vacances.

- C'était trop super d'aller voir se concert, s'enthousiasma Steven, mon père à réussi à nous avoir de très bonne place au premier rang!

- Tu en as de la chance, moi j'ai du aider mon père avec son travail durant les vacances, dit avec sarcasme Julien. Je crois que je ne veux plus voir un seul de ses maudits dossier pour les prochaines années à venir.

- Ça risque d'être un peu dur, si tu veux mon avis, dit d'un ton neutre Cécilia. Tu rentres chez toi à chaque vacance. Moi aussi j'ai un peu aidé ma mère avec son magasin de fleur et elle m'a même payée! Je vais pouvoir me procurer se que je veux à Pré au Lard.

- Tu en as de la chance, grommela Julien, moi je dois faire ça gratuitement. Si au moins il me récompensait de mes efforts!

- Quel effort? Demanda Steven. Ton frère ma dit que s'est parce que ton père ta punie que tu as du l'aider.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire à Céci, elle était pas au courant, lâcha-t-il excédé. Tu me fais passé pour un con là Steven!

- Je le savais, répliqua celle-ci, j'ai entendu ma mère en parler avec la tienne au téléphone. Elle m'a regardé et dit d'un air de fin du monde, "Julien à encore fait le malin et son père la prit avec lui à l'agence". Elle a grimacé et à secoué la tête avant de retourner à ses occupations

Julien gémit et ses deux amis rires doucement devant son comportement. Ils discutèrent ainsi tous le reste du trajet en ayant bien sur l'idée d'aller rendre visite à certaines connaissance sauf une seule dont la couverture devait rester en place.

* * *

Isaac, Elisabeth, Laurent et Ellen était assis avec Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbot. Ils étaient dans le compartiment voisin de celui des cinq Gryffondor. Les trois jeunes filles discutaient entre elles de leurs vacances et les garçons parler Quidditch. Les deux préfets les avaient rejoins une demi heure plus tôt après leurs réunions avec les autres préfets.

- Alors Ellen que s'est il passé finalement avec ton petit copain? Demanda Hannah.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensembles, et je ne veux pas aborder le sujet.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard d'excuse et se mordirent la langue, Cécilia et elle avait le même problème en ce moment. Aucun n'avaient forcé les deux jeunes filles à se confier, elles le feraient quand elles seraient prêtes. Ce fut finalement Elisabeth qui brisa cette tension.

- Tu es parti camper avec tes cousins Laurent?

- Non, ma mère à préféré que je reste pour l'aider, il haussa les épaules, elle était seule, Marc était absent et mon père avait son propre travail.

- Ta mère s'occupe toujours des cas grave du aux maléfices à Sainte Mangouste? Interrogea Ernie.

- Ouais, acquiesça Laurent, parfois elle me demande de l'aider, ça me dérange pas, j'aime bien m'occupait des gens et je comptes bien devenir médicomage à ma sortie de Poudlard.

- Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux faire, souffla Ernie.

- Allons il nous reste encore du temps avant de passer nos ASPIC, répondit Isaac.

- Il n'y a que toi qui soit cool, rétorqua Ernie, de nous tous tu es le seul à avoir une chance de tenter ta chance pour être langue de plomb et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux faire se métier!

- C'est un métier comme un autre.

- Tu as de l'ambition surtout, rétorqua Ellen, je me demandes comment tu as fait pour finir à Poufsouffle.

- Je ne crois pas que Serpentard lui aurait réussi, dit Elisabeth, il est bien trop patient et loyal pour finir là bas.

- Tu me connais trop bien, répondit celui-ci.

- Ça va faire six ans qu'on se côtoie tous les jours et dix ou on partager un bac à sable!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires à cette phrase. Après se fou rire le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur et les plaisanterie n'arrêtèrent pas de fuser durant tous le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Dans le compartiment voisin de celui des Serdaigle, se trouvaient Samantha, Andrew et Viviane, pour leur plus grand malheur ils partageaient le compartiment avec cette stupide Parkinson et ses deux lèches bottes. Une atmosphère tendu régné dans l'air.

Ils étaient dans la même maison, mais se détestaient cordialement et ce depuis le premier jour de leur entrée à Poudlard. Beaucoup ignoré à Poudlard que la maison des vert et argent n'était pas si uni qu'il y paraissait.

Tous faisaient en sorte de maintenir une cohésion que les autres maisons voyaient mais une fois entre les murs de leur salle commune s'était tout autre chose. Et le voyage aller s'annonçait long pour nos trois amis.

- J'aurais préféré partagé un compartiment avec des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle, qu'avec eux, marmonna Andrew.

- Malheureusement pour nous, nous allons devoir les supporter alors faisons avec, répliqua acerbe Samantha.

- Merci Sam, tu apportes un réconfort bienvenue, dit ironiquement Viviane.

- Vous avez un problème traîtres? Demanda Parkinson.

- Écoute Parkinson, s'est déjà l'enfer de partager un dortoir avec toi, mais si en plus tu commences à te mêler de conversation qui ne te regarde pas je crains que j'ai la main lourde sur ma baguette, rétorqua Samantha d'une voix froide.

- Pour qui te prends tu Ridley?

- Et bien juste pour moi-même.

- Parkinson ferme la et occupe toi donc de ton cher blondinet qui te sert de petit copain, lança Andrew irrité, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un bouledogue pour charmante compagnie.

- Je crois plutôt que quand il la voit la première chose qu'il veut faire s'est de lui envoyer un sort, rajouta avec mépris Viviane.

- Vous me le paierez, dit Parkinson avant de sortir du compartiment suivit par ses deux acolytes.

- Enfin nous en somme débarrassés! S'exclama Andrew. Bravo Sam, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même.

- Ouais, mais je dois dire que Viv à porter le coup final.

Celle-ci leva le poing en signe de victoire, ce qui fut le déclencheur de leur rire. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, tout en se moquant de leurs condisciples et de choses quelques peu sérieuse, mais tout en faisant attention à ce que leur conversation ne soit pas surprise.

* * *

Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient parti à la recherche d'Harry et l'avait finalement trouvé et en compagnie des ses deux nouveaux amis. Ils étaient installés avec l'accord du professeur McCarthy. Il y avait eu au début un silence lourd jusqu'à ce que ce soit Hermione qui ne le brise.

Elle avait entamé la discussion sur un sujet quelconque et l'air était devenu moins lourd. Bien qu'Harry avait surpris les regards de Ron envers Hermione, ce qui l'avait fait hausser des sourcils en direction de Ginny et qui lui avait valut un plus tard murmuré.

Le chariot à friandise était passé depuis plus d'une heure, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.

- Tiens, je me demandais quand tu allais faire une apparition, déclara Harry avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son. D'habitude tu débarques bien plus tôt, aurais tu perdu ton sens de l'orientation Malfoy?

- Ferme là Potter, cracha celui-ci, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un balafré comme toi et de tes stupides amis qui ne valent pas grand-chose.

- Ils sont en tout cas bien plus intelligents que ceux qui t'accompagnent Malfoy. Eux au moins savent réfléchir et peuvent aller ou bon leur semble. Tandis que les tiens te suivent comme de fidèles toutous pas capables de faire un sort simple.

- Fait attention à toi Potter, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

- Si, un pauvre garçon qui se croit supérieur parce que son père suit Voldemort et ses idées ridicules sur les sang pur! Laisse moi rire, tu trembles aussi bien que ton père rampe devant son Maître. Pathétique!

- Potter espèce de…il sorti sa baguette mais fut arrêter avant même qu'une formule ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Pour une première impression s'est guère prometteur Mr Malfoy, dit Joana d'une voix calme.

- Qui êtes vous?

La nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et je ne penses pas qu'attaquer un autre élève en ma présence soit une chose à faire si vous ne voulez pas être collé dès le premier jour.

- C'est Potter qui à commençait!

- J'ai entendu dire que généralement s'est vous qui venez chercher la bagarre avec lui et non lui qui vient vous voir, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, maintenant disparaissait de ma vue, avant que je ne décides de vous coller pour m'avoir répondu de la sorte.

Il sorti et lança un regard plein de venin à Joana qui le soutint, son regard dur comme la glace. Une fois la porte refermait Alexis pouffa doucement et tapa légèrement l'épaule d'Harry.

- Bravo, sa s'était bien envoyé!

- Alexis! Dit Joana avec un léger ton de reproche démenti par la malice dans ses yeux. En tout cas je comprends se que tu veux dire maintenant.

- Bof, il me cherche tout le temps, sa commence à me lasser son petit jeux.

- Tu es bien prétentieux je trouves, dit soudain Ron.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards dans sa direction et il se mit à rougir violement face à leurs regards combinés.

- Tu as fumé Ron? Demande Ginny. Depuis quand tu trouves les interventions d'Harry prétentieuse?

- Depuis qu'il a une jalousie maladive face à la célébrité de notre ami, proposa Alexis le regard dur. Tu ferais mieux de comprendre que la jalousie est un sentiment qui te perdra si tu continus sur cette voie.

Un lourd silence s'abatit dans le compartiment. Ron rouge de honte de s'être fait découvert baissa les yeux et tous les autres le regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre une discussion tranquille et en évitant les sujets qui fâches.

Ils eurent droit à la visite de leurs amis Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Aucun Serpentard évidement à part Malfoy qui ne se lassait jamais.

- Harry, ou as-tu passé tes vacances? Demanda soudain Ron.

Tous lui lancèrent encore une fois un regard voulant très clairement dire: "tu ne sais pas te taire?" La mâchoire d'Harry s'était serré et il serra ses mains sur ses genoux en lançant à Ron un regard dur.

- Je ne penses pas que cela te regarde ou j'ai passé le reste de l'été, jeta-t-il sèchement. Tu m'as montré depuis que nous nous sommes revu un côté de ta personnalité que je pensais que nous avions mis de côté en 4ème année, mais je vois que se n'est pas le cas.

Un silence lourd et froid s'abattit sur eux. Le mal aise grandit et devint pesant avec les minutes qui passaient quand finalement une voix annonça.

- Gare de Pré au Lard, arriver dans dix minutes!

- Bien se n'est plus le moment de vous chamailler nous arrivons bientôt et comme nous sommes tous déjà habillés s'est déjà ça de gagné, déclara Joana, puis elle se tourna vers Alexis. Tu devras suivre Hagrid pour entrée dans le château, tu vas faire la traversé du lac en barque.

- Je sais, Minerva m'avait avertit.

- Bien, tu devras perdre cette habitude de l'appeler ainsi à l'école.

Il opina du chef et la fin du trajet se fit en silence. Qui celui-ci, il fallait le dire était bien moins lourd que les précédents. Ce qui était un petit réconfort pour tous les occupants.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta finalement à la gare, un brouhaha se fit entendre quand tous les élèves sortirent tous ensembles des wagons et s'éparpillèrent sur le quai. Chacun recherchaient ses compagnons de maison et se diriger vers les calèches. Alexis entourait de Joana et d'Harry se dirigea droit sur Hagrid.

Les premières années par ici, crié celui-ci, sa lanterne se balançant dangereusement au-dessus des têtes de plusieurs élèves. Alexis, s'est ça? Demanda-t-il en les voyant approcher et leur offrant un grand sourire. Bonsoir Harry.

Il se retrouva dans une étreinte étouffante, ou il entendit certains os de sa colonne craqué, il grimaça et retourna son étreinte au demi géant comme il put.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, je suis content de vous revoir!

- Moi de même jeune homme, bien je te laisse. Les premières année en avant! Et toi aussi Alexis.

Le petit groupe suivit avec crainte le garde chasse sauf Alexis qui levait les yeux au ciel face à leur peur irraisonné de l'homme. Joana et Harry pouffèrent doucement avant de se diriger eux-mêmes vers les calèches. Ginny et Hermione les attendaient mais il n'y avait nul trace de Ron.

- Ou est Ron? Demanda Harry.

- Parti dans une calèche avec les autres garçons, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Bien dans ce cas ne restons pas la plus longtemps, proposa Joana qui s'engouffrait déjà dans l'une d'elle.

Les jeunes la suivirent et au moment ou Harry aller refermer la portière une main l'arrêta et il haussa un sourcil vers la jeune femme qui l'avait arrêté.

- Excuse moi, mais est-ce que je peux monter avec vous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ok, pas de problème, il la laisse passer et ferma ensuite la portière, pour s'installé entre Joana et la jeune femme.

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda Joana, alors que la calèche se mettait en mouvement.

- Bien sur, je m'appels Cécilia Smith, en 6ème année à Serdaigle, professeur, dit elle en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa les jeunes tranquille, en regardant par la fenêtre pour se rappeler de vieux souvenirs de son enfance quand elle était elle-même étudiante à Poudlard, un sourire malicieux vint effleurait ses lèvres et elle écouta la conversation à voix basse des deux jeunes filles assises en face d'eux.

Harry quand à lui en profita selon le plan prévu de faire connaissance avec Cécilia, et il se mit à parler de chose et d'autre avec elle.

- Je sais Luna, nous avais parlé de l'AD, mais à l'époque tu imagines bien que beaucoup d'entre nous ne croyez pas en son retour.

- Je sais, dit il, mais heureusement que le ministère à changer d'opinion sur le sujet.

- Je crois que s'est grâce au nouveau ministre. Scrimgour est peut être mieux que Fudge!

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore eu le déplaisir de faire sa connaissance, lâcha Harry d'un ton léger.

- Le résultat lui valu un pouffement de Cécilia et une tape sur son épaule, il lui tira la langue et éclata de rire quand elle secoua la tête face à son enfantillage.

- Tu es plus drôle que je ne le pensais et beaucoup plus sérieux que je ne l'aurais crus. Personne ne va me croire dans ma maison si je leur disais qu'Harry m'a tiré la langue!

- Je crois surtout qu'ils vont te demander qui est Harry, répliqua le jeune homme. Je crois que pour la plupart je ne suis que le Survivant!

- Je n'ai jamais pensé comme eux, rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Et d'ailleurs tu serais étonné de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas penser ainsi.

Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à parler s'en prêter attention aux regards surpris que Hermione et Ginny posaient sur eux. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient surprise qu'il face ainsi la conversation à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec laquelle en six ans il n'avait jamais fait attention.

C'était surprenant, elles échangèrent un regard et se sourirent en se comprenant, s'était plutôt bien qu'Harry se face d'autres amis et qu'il ose commencé lui-même la conversation. Joana avait rejoint la discussion entre Harry et Cécilia et leur débat était plutôt animé.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, dit soudain Joana en regardant par la fenêtre la silhouette du château qui commencer à se dessiné. Ça va me faire tout drôle d'enseigner ici.

- Je suis sur que vous ferez un bon prof, dit Cécilia.

- Merci!

La calèche stoppa enfin devant les marches du château, Harry ouvrit et descendit le premier avant d'aider les filles à sortir.

- Tu te prends pour un macho? Demanda Cécilia avec une pointe d'humour.

- Non, je suis galant, il s'inclina devant elle.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et elle accepta sa main pour descendre. Une fois cela fait il s'occupa d'Hermione, Ginny et jeta un coup d'œil à Joana avant d'hausser les mains en signe de retraite face à son regard.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans le hall avant de se diriger vers la grande salle ou arrivait au porte Joana les abandonna pour aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle sans elle.

- Bon s'est ici qu'on sa sépare, lança Cécilia, à un de ses jours Harry, Granger, Weasley, salua-t-elle.

- Ok pas de problème, lui répondit Harry avant de suivre ses deux amies à la table des Gryffondor ou ils prirent place non loin de Ron.

- Salut, dit Neville.

- Bonsoir Neville, dirent ils en cœur.

Le plafond de la grande salle laissait voir un ciel bleu foncé parsemé d'étoiles et sans nuages. La salle se remplissaient doucement et après dix minutes tout le monde était assis à sa table.

Harry échangea quelques regards discret avec ses amis et sourit doucement en écoutant la conversation futile entre Dean et Seamus au sujet de Quidditch apparemment.

- Dites vous avez entendu parler d'un nouveau qui rentrerait directement en 6ème année? interrogea Neville.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron, qui leur adressa un regard de faux innocent. Agacé Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche et haussa des épaules, Neville se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, acquiesça Ginny, voyant que ni Harry, ni Hermione ne voulait répondre.

- Je me demandes de quel école il vient!

- On le saura quand Dumbledore le présentera, dit Hermione.

* * *

Dans le hall d'entrée les premières années venaient d'arriver avec Hagrid, Alexis tout près de lui regarder avec attention se qui l'entourait quand il entendit un raclement de gorge un sourire apparu sur son visage et son regard rencontra celui du professeur McGonagall.

Un pétillement dans ses yeux se fut sa seul réponse, puis elle porta un regard sévère sur les petits nouveaux, tandis qu'Hagrid la saluer et se diriger vers la grande salle.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous pour votre première année à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondor et je vous enseignerais la métamorphose, dit elle en leur lançant un regard perçant. Bien suivaient moi.

Elle les conduisit alors à l'intérieur de la grande salle ou tous les élèves posèrent leurs regards sur eux, les suivant en silence jusqu'à l'estrade. Des murmures s'élevèrent doucement quand à la présence d'Alexis parmi les premières années, mais celui-ci les ignora superbement.

L'attention des élèves se tournèrent vers le Choixpeau magique attendant qu'il commence sa chanson. Ils attendirent en vain, rien ne se passa, le Choixpeau ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et les chuchotements revinrent en force devant se silence.

Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard en direction du Directeur qui observait lui aussi le Choixpeau d'un air pensif. Puis son regard se posa sur sa collègue, puis glissa vers son filleul qui resta de marbre quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il fini par se racler doucement la gorge et reporta son attention vers la Choixpeau et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- J'attends, fut sa réponse.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur, tous étaient surpris. C'était la première fois que le Choixpeau faisait une telle chose pour un début d'année. Les conversations se firent plus fort et tous s'agitaient sur leurs bancs. Un léger coup sur sa coupe est Dumbledore ramena le silence, il les scruta alors tous d'un regard grave et ses yeux n'étaient plus malicieux.

- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, je sais qu'il est inhabituel que je fasses mon discours avant la répartition. Mais vous tous qui êtes ici savait ce qui sa passe à l'extérieur de ses murs.

Voldemort est de retour, un frémissement parcouru la grande salle, et comme il y a vingt ans tente une fois de plus de dominé le monde sorcier et de réduire ce qu'il pense ne pas être digne d'être sorcier, les enfants de moldu et les sang mêlés. Beaucoup parmi vous on du perdre des membres de leurs familles, de leurs amis dans la précédente guerre.

Dumbledore balaya la salle d'un regard sérieux et protecteur, avant de s'arrêter un bref instant dans le regard émeraude d'Harry.

- Vous savez tous que pour gagner cette nouvelle guère qui s'annonce nous devons être uni, si nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort et ses mangemorts triomphe. Et surtout pour éviter à beaucoup d'entre vous de perdre se qui leurs restent de famille. Réfléchissaient bien, entre la facilité ou le combat. Car si vous suivez Voldemort vous serez soumis à sa volonté et il ne vous traitera pas comme un égal. Pour lui vous ne serez que des serviteurs. Mais si vous choisissais de combattre, vous pouvez espérer un futur pour vous et vos familles. N'oublier pas cela. Et je suis ravi de vous présentez Joana McCarthy, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal.

Il se tut et se rassit, le silence perdura après son discours, personne ne fit d'ovation au nouveau professeur qui les regarda avec une expression neutre et comme le directeur tous portèrent leurs regards vers le Choixpeau Magique posait sur son tabouret sur l'estrade.

Le Choixpeau frémit et bougea légèrement avant qu'une déchirure laisse place à un semblant de bouche et il entama sa chanson :

_**Trembler jeunes sorciers**_

_**Car l'heure est venu**_

_**Ou ceux oubliés sont de retour.**_

_**Par eux l'union sera une**_

_**Ce qui fut divisé**_

_**Sera à nouveau unie.**_

_**Le rouge abritera les forts,**_

_**Le vert dressera les rusés,**_

_**Le bleu verra l'envole des érudits,**_

_**Le jaune trouvera les loyaux.**_

_**L'une des quatre sera votre maison**_

_**Une d'elle abrite les enfants de légende**_

_**Ensembles ils formeront l'unité.**_

_**Elle viendra avec l'amitié**_

_**De ceux qui sont ennemis de par nature**_

_**Mais de cette amitié dépendra notre avenir.**_

_**Divisé nous sommes affaibli**_

_**Uni nous serons plus fort**_

_**Car l'espoir et la confiance subsiste.**_

_**Ceci est la chanson légendaire**_

_**Qui fut il y a plus de mille an**_

_**Annonciateur de changement et de re-nouveau.**_

_**Ouvrez bien vos oreilles**_

_**Car l'heure de la répartition est maintenant venu.**_

Le Choixpeau se tut et un long silence prit sa place, Alexis jeta un coup d'œil à sa marraine qui fronça légèrement des sourcils, son regard chercha celui d'Harry qui resta de marbre et Joana fit un mince sourire du coin des lèvres avant que le professeur McGonagall ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son parchemin. Amaster Olivier.

Le jeune première année plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et tout le monde attendit la décision, qui vint au bout de quelques minutes.

- Serdaigle!

La table des bleu et argent applaudirent avec enthousiasme leur première recrue, la répartition continua ainsi, avec des cris plus ou moins fort des différentes tables. Il y avait tout de même près de trente nouveaux cette année.

Harry pensa que s'était tout de même bien, en pensant dans quel circonstance il se trouvait actuellement, il avait pensé que les parents auraient voulu garder leurs enfants proche d'eux pour leur sécurité.

Mais visiblement, tous pensés qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité ici que dans leur maison, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais se dit le jeune homme, Poudlard pourrait tout aussi bien être attaqué que n'importe qu'elle autre endroit du monde sorcier.

_- Elladan! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir se genre de penser._

_- Tu as sans doute raison Ilwana, merci de me rappeler à l'ordre!_

_- C'est toujours un plaisir mon cher neveu._

Il sourit et échangea un regard malicieux avec Joana assise à la table des professeurs. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la répartition, il ne restait plus que cinq jeunes à placés après se serait au tour d'Alexis et il se marrait d'avance en voyant les têtes qu'allaient faire toute le grande salle à l'annonce de son nom.

Enfin tous les premières années furent placé, il ne restait plus que le jeune inconnu pour la plupart des personnes présentent à attendre sa répartition. McGonagall se tourna vers le Directeur qui se leva une fois de plus et réclama ainsi le silence sans aucune difficulté.

- Cette année nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui rentrera directement en 6ème année. j'espère que vous lui ferait un bon accueil et se quel que soit sa maison.

Il se rassit, et Minerva s'éclaircit une fois de plus la gorge, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Ce qui suffit à surprendre la totalité de la grande salle et y compris certains professeurs.

- Alexis Mcgonagall.

Un murmure surpris se répandit aussitôt dans la grande salle, tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le Choixpeau et se l'installer sur la tête.

- Il est de sa famille?

- C'est son fils?

- Tu le savais?

- Non.

Le silence retomba et tous se concentrèrent et attendirent la décision du Choixpeau. Alexis lui entamé la conversation avec le dit chapeau.

_- Tiens mais qui voilà. Je t'attendais enfant de légende._

_- Je ne suis qu'Alexis, un simple élève!_

_- Mais oui bien sur, comme le jeune Harry n'est qu'un simple sorcier._

_- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez._

_- Je suis sur du contraire! Bien ou vais-je te mettre? Tu as beaucoup de qualité, tout comme ton ami Harry._

_- Placer moi ou bon vous semble, mais pas à Gryffondor!_

_- Tu ne manques pourtant pas de courage! Mais il est sur que tu n'as pas ta place parmi eux. Tu es loyal, intelligent, courageux. Je sais ou je vais te mettre car s'est cette part qui l'emporte le plus. Tu seras donc à…_

- SERPENTARD! S'exclama-t-il.

Un silence de mort à couper au couteau tomba sur la grande salle. Ils avaient attendu cinq bonnes minutes la décision du Choixpeau et ils étaient tous choqués de son verdict. Alexis avec un petit sourire fier se leva et posa le chapeau sur le tabouret avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

Tous le suivirent en silence, aucun condisciple de sa maison n'applaudit son arrivé. Il vint s'asseoir d'office près de Samantha, l'une de ses amis elfes et lança un regard froid à toute sa table avant de montrer ses dents et de lancer.

- Vous voulez ma photo? Désolé mais je n'en donnes pas à la foule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à le faire! Maintenant si vous voulez bien retourner à vos occupations au lieu de me regarder la bouche ouverte ça nous évitera le gobage de mouches!

Son petit discours brisa le charme et chacun se mit à le regarder de travers et Malfoy écumé largement de rage. Dumbledore choisit se moment pour se lever une fois de plus attirant ainsi leur attention.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne appétit!

Il se rassit et le brouhaha s'éleva et tout le monde commença à spéculer sur le nouveau venu réparti dans la maison des serpents.

* * *

- Je vous avez dit qu'il finirait à Serpentard! Dit Ron avec triomphe. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux.

- Ron pour une fois ne pourrais tu pas te taire au lieu de dire des bêtises, intervint Harry, avant que quiconque ne puisse parler. Alexis est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Silence sur la table rouge et or, puis ils reprirent tous le conversation mais ne parlèrent pas du nouveau. Ils avaient parfaitement compris qu'ils ne fallaient pas dire de méchanceté sur lui, au risque de voir Harry en colère et personne ne voulait l'affronter pour le moment.

- Tu as vu le résultat du championnat?

- Oui, ils sont bien placés, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils iront plus loin dans leurs qualifications.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué de parler Quidditch à longueur de temps? Demanda Hermione.

- Je penses que se combat là est sans espoir pour toi, lui dit doucement Harry, en lui faisant un grand sourire. Tes parents vont bien au fait?

- Oui, merci de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Le repas fit son apparition et tous se jetèrent sur le repas. Il n'y eu plus aucun sujet de discorde à la table des Gryffondor, chacun se lança avec joie dans le récit de leur vacance respective sauf Harry, qui préférait écouté que de participer.

- Au fait qu'est ce qui se passe avec Ron, demanda un peu plus tard Harry à Ginny.

- Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un de sexe masculin ne l'approche, je crois bien qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione, dit elle à voix basse pour que personne n'entendent.

- Ha, je comprends sa réaction à la gare.

- Les jumeaux et moi ont à fait en sorte qu'il n'ennuie pas trop Hermione durant les vacances, ils n'ont pas arrêter de se disputer.

- Je vois, cela explique leurs façons d'agir l'un envers l'autre.

- Je ne te rien dis, rajouta la rouquine qui retourna à son plat.

Plus aucune question ne fut dite à se sujet et les Gryffondor mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et bientôt chacun alla de son pronostique sur le nouveau quad il pensait Qu'Harry n'entendait pas, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête de dessespoir.

* * *

À la table des Serpentard l'ambiance était légèrement tendu et Alexis n'adressait la parole à personne se contentant de leur jetait un regard emplie de venin à tous les fils et filles de mangemorts.

- Bonsoir je m'appelle Samantha Ridley.

- Enchanté Alexis McGonagall, dit s'est toujours comme ça chez vous?

- Quoi? L'ambiance? Elle reçu un hochement de tête. Pas vraiment, en fait nous faisons tous bonne figure devant les autres maisons, mais une fois dans la salle commune ils ne se comportes plus de la même façon.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, pour un début d'année sa commence mal!

- Pas vraiment, dit un garçon en face de lui. Je m'appel Andrew Spencer et la fille à côté de moi s'est Viviane Adams, on est tous les deux en 5ème année.

- Ravi de faire connaissance.

- Nous de mêmes dirent les deux jeunes.

- Hé McGonagall, interpella Malfoy, si j'étais toi je traînerais pas avec eux.

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et froide.

- Parce que se sont des traîtres à leurs sang et qu'ils n'ont rien à faire dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard! Ton nom vaut beaucoup mieux que ça! Bien que la prof de métamorphose ne nous arrive pas à la cheville!

- Malfoy si tu ne veux pas que je te refasses le portrait devant toute la grande, je te suggère de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de manquer de respect à un professeur! Et qui plus est un membre de ma famille.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que cette vielle chouette finalement! Désolant.

Alexis le cloua d'un regard dur comme l'acier et plissa dangereusement les yeux puis un sourire sauvage étira ses lèvres et il inclina un peu la tête.

- Demain tu auras droit à une surprise, qui ne te plaira pas Malfoy.

Silence tendu, sourire ironique, regard meurtrier. Malfoy détourna le regard en premier et s'intéressa à son repas et à se que lui disait Blaise. Alexis haussa des épaules et sourit à ses nouveaux amis. Bien sur entre eux se fut un sourire entendu, et vite dissimulé.

* * *

Chez les Poufsouffle l'humeur était détendu et calme. Ils mangeaient et discutaient de leurs vacances et certains s'occuper des nouveaux. Elisabeth, Isaac, Ellen et Laurent discuter tranquillement ensemble, parfois Hannah, Susan ou Ernie se joignaient à eux.

- Vous pensez quoi du nouveau? Demanda Ernie.

- Pas grand-chose, dit Elisabeth.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de faire bonne impression auprès des futurs mangemorts, ajouta Laurent.

- Sur, acquiescèrent ils.

- Tiens on dirait que sa se gâte là bas, Malfoy et McGonagall son en plein débat on dirait, fit remarquer Ellen.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas le même point de vue, rajouta Susan.

Ils pouvaient tous l'affirmer sans mal puisqu'ils se trouvaient être la table la plus proche des serpents, donc leurs conversations les atteignaient facilement.

- Hé bien je crois qu'on aura pas trop de problème avec le jeune McGonagall, souffla Laurent.

- Ouais, firent ils en souriant en écoutant la conversation entre Alexis et Malfoy. Leur sourire s'agrandirent face à la déconfiture de celui-ci.

- Pour une fois le petit prince est descendu de son perchoir, de toute façon il fait bien la fouine bondissante, entendirent ils. Tous restèrent stoïque un moment puis éclatèrent de rire, Ernie s'étouffant avec son jus de citrouille.

* * *

Les Serdaigle était calme est discuter déjà de travail et de leurs devoirs de vacances. Pour eux le nouveau en 6ème année était déjà passé au second plan, mais beaucoup regretté que le jeune McGonagall ne fut pas réparti dans leur maison ou une des maison amie au lieu de Serpentard.

C'était dommage, mais le Choixpeau ne se tromper jamais. Luna, Steven, Cécilia et Julien était assis près de Terry Boot, et Cho Chang. Aucun des quatre ne prêté vraiment attention aux deux autres qui les ignoraient bien d'ailleurs.

- Plutôt pas mal, pour un nouveau, dit Cécilia.

- C'est surtout le fait qu'il soit de la famille du professeur McGonagall qui surprend, ajouta Julien.

- Personne ne penserait qu'elle a de la famille et pourtant se devrait être logique d'avoir une famille, déclara avec un soupire Steven.

- Elle a peut être attraper une gronchivite, supposa Luna d'un ton rêveur.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, dit doucement Cécilia en secouant doucement la tête tandis que les deux garçons se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Mais si tu dois connaître, poursuivit Luna du même ton rêveur, s'est un gêne étranger qui fait grandir les nouveaux née de façon accéléré.

Un silence s'installa tout autour de Luna, tous firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, Julien et Steven éclatèrent de rire, suivi de peu par Cécilia qui était sur le point de boire son jus de citrouille. Luna ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et retourna à son repas.

- Un de ses jours elle finira par nous étouffer à sortir se genre de truc, marmonna Steven après s'être calmé.

- Tu crois, j'ai bien failli moi avec mon jus de citrouille, grommela Cécilia en grimaçant pour lui.

- Ouais, mais tu t'en sors toujours et je me demandes comment tu fais d'ailleurs.

- Question de pratique.

- Pour toi, objecta Julien, tu es parfois aussi étrange qu'elle Céci.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'y étais habitué, juste que j'ai appris à ne plus y prêter attention tout le temps.

Elle haussa des épaules et les deux garçons secouèrent la tête. Ils se sourirent et entamèrent leurs desserts qui venaient tout juste d'apparaître.

* * *

À la table des professeurs Joana discutait tranquillement avec Minerva, bien entendu leur conversation était pleine de sous entendu qui volait de part et d'autre de la table. Dumbledore écoutait leur conversation, mais rester indéniablement sur sa fin.

- Ton filleul est un beau jeune homme, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille chez les Serpentard!

- Moi non plus, mais bon il ressemble à son père.

- Quand au petit il a l'air en forme, dit doucement Joana.

- J'avais remarqué, en tout cas s'est une bonne chose ce qui lui est arrivé, répondit Minerva avec un sourire radieux, qui choqua plus d'un de ses collègues.

Les deux femmes pouffèrent doucement, Dumbledore était sur le point de les interrogeait au sujet du petit quand une explosion soudaine retenti de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs. Un panache de fumée rouge, bleu, jaune et vert entouré une silhouette qui n'était autre que le maîtres des potions.

Un silence s'était installé de nouveau dans la grande salle, tous avez les yeux braqués dans la direction de Snape.

Quand la fumée se dissipa une vision des plus étranges s'offrit à eux. Le professeur Snape avait complètement changé, il était revêtu d'une robe verte forêt avec un chapeau avec une chauve souris sur la tête des cheveux tressé avec des petites fleurs multicolores et un sac rouge qui changer de couleur toute les minutes.

Le silence se fit plus épais, à la table des professeurs tous avaient les yeux grands ouvert et se mordaient les lèvres et joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Les étudiants étaient eux aussi aux prises avec eux-mêmes, rire signifiaient leurs pertes à tous.

Et comme pour enfoncé le clou une autre explosion survint au dessus de leurs têtes, une petite forêt sombre apparu et une inscription suivit.

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

_**Nous sommes les ombres de la forêt**_

_**Un groupe d'individu des quatre**_

_**Nous ne formons qu'un**_

_**Et nous vous prouverons que nous sommes unis.**_

_**Nous appartenons chacun à une des quatre maisons**_

_**C'est à vous de trouver qui nous sommes**_

_**Et à nous de savoir ce qui doit être fait**_

_**Aucun d'entres vous ne sera épargné**_

_**Car nous cherchons l'équité.**_

_**Tous vous serez frappés**_

_**De l'une de nos plaisanteries **_

_**Que vous soyez élèves ou professeurs.**_

_**Nous espèrons que votre nouveau look **__**vous plaira professeur Snape**_

_**C'est un genre particulier qui plaît au vielle femme **__**à mauvais caractère tout comme vous!**_

_**Bonne soirée à tous!**_

_**Dark Forest**_

Le silence perdura un moment face à la révélation puis s'en fut trop et toute la grande salle éclata de rire, même les vert et argent se joignirent au reste de la grande salle. Les professeurs retenaient difficilement leur rire, bien que se soit peine perdu et que tous riaient en se tenant les côtes.

Fou furieux le maître des potions quitta la grande salle pour se retrouver seul dans ses cachots en ruminants sa vengeance contre les impudents. Après son départ l'hilarité continua durant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore réclame le silence, il l'obtenu assez difficilement lui-même gloussant encore un peu.

- Mes chers élèves rien ne vaut un bon moment de rire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et cela permet également de bien commencé l'année. Mais l'heure tourne et il se fait tard, demain vous commencez vos cours, il est donc l'heure pour vous tous d'aller vous couchez. Bonne nuit à toutes et tous!

Riant et gloussant encore les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitté la grande salle, les préfets s'occupèrent des nouveaux et les plus vieux se dirigeaient d'un bon vers leurs salle commune discutant et spéculant sur les nouveaux farceur qui semblait appartenir aux quatre maisons.

L'année promettait d'être riche en rebondissement, si ses nouveaux farceurs avaient décidés de s'en prendre à toute l'école et d'un autre côté cela leur feraient du bien à tous de rire de temps à autre pour ne pas penser continuellement à la guerre à l'extérieur de Poudlard, bien que pour l'heure il n'y ai que des morts et de petits incidents qui ne semblaient pas bien grave.

Les professeurs eux approuvaient le groupe de farceur qui venait de se former, bien que cela soit au dépend de Snape, le Directeur allait devoir lui parlait pour qu'il ne se venge pas sur ses élèves le lendemain.

La bonne humeur était bien présente se soir là dans le château et cela grâce à des individu dont-ils ignoraient tous l'identité, mais qui semblait vouloir faire passer un message que pour l'instant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore près à voir, ni à comprendre.

Une nouvelle année commence pour nos héros et tous les habitants de Poudlard et elle promet de nombreuse et peut être agréable surprise.


	13. Chapter 12: première semaine

**Mot de l'auteur : **_de retour non pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, mais pour vous livrez la suite des aventures de nos héros. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se poser des questions, j'en suis sûr ! Bien vous obtiendrez vos réponses avec toute la douceur et à la vitesse que j'aurais choisi et bien entendu d'autres questions viendront surgir de temps à autre, se sera à vous mes très chers lectrices et lecteurs de faire attention au moindre petit indice._

_Je suis également à la recherche d'une ou d'un bêta pour me relire si cela est possible._

_Adénoïde pour répondre à ta question au sujet de savoir si Hermione avait une attirance pour Emma, je suis l'auteur, je ne vais pas vendre la mèche sur mon histoire tout de même ! Ni sur les futurs couples que l'histoire contiendra !_

_Voila pour cette petite aparté et sachez tous des maintenant que le débats des questions est lancés et que je suis ouverte à toutes celles que vous me poserez ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

_**Merci spécial à : **__Les grumelles-zazou_

_**Merci pour les reviews à: **__Grispoils, Lunicorne, Les grumelles-zazou, Adénoïde._

**Chapitre 12 : ****première semaine**

En ce jour de début de cours, un jeune homme était déjà levé depuis plus d'une heure, Harry Potter, fier Gryffondor attendait patiemment que l'heure de descendre pour le petit déjeuner arrive.

Depuis son petit séjour chez les elfes, il lui fallait très peu d'heures de sommeil comme tous ses pairs. Assit dans la salle commune, il observait cette atmosphère si familier, tant de chose si était passé et si passerait encore.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre et sourit en voyant Lavinia, celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors le petit lionceau est tombé du lit ?

- Plus ou moins oui, tout comme toi on dirait.

- Harry, je me suis toujours levé à cette heure du jour et tu en connais la raison.

- En effet, Maria et Lionel, ne se lève pas en même temps que nous ?

- Si, mais tout deux aiment faire croire qu'ils se lèvent en même temps que leurs camarades de chambre !

Harry sourit avec indulgence, et Lavinia leva les yeux au ciel, ils discutèrent ensuite doucement de chose et d'autre et de la journée qui les attendraient tous.

Une demi heure plus tard, apparue non pas les deux elfes manquant mais Hermione, qui s'arrêta juste à l'avant dernière marche et lança un regard des plus surpris envers Harry et Lavinia. Celui-ci leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry, tu es tombé du lit ce matin ?

- Si on veut, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me réveiller plus tard et en plus je dors absolument bien depuis cet été.

Il avait dit cela car il savait qu'elle lui poserait invariablement une question sur son réveil matinal et il préférait la rassurée tout de suite au lieu d'essuyer une quelconque remarque sur sa cicatrice ou Voldemort de si bon matin.

Lavinia ayant déjà entre vue Hermione plus tôt lui offrit un petit sourire amicale. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, son regard parlant pour elle. Il hocha de la tête et regarda sa montre avant de soupirer théâtralement et de dire d'une voix faussement fataliste.

- Je sens que beaucoup de professeurs vont avoir une attaque en me voyant à cette heure ci dans la grande salle.

- Au moins ils auront de quoi discuter pendant cinq minutes ! Répliqua Lavinia en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. Tu nous suis Hermione ?

- Évidement, je ne vais pas rester seule ici à attendre qu'ils se réveillent tous.

Les trois Gryffondor sortir de la salle commune et se dirigèrent dans la bonne humeur vers la grande salle, d'un pas allègre et discutant de diverses choses sur les professeurs et pronostiquant déjà la réaction de Snape à leurs égards.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure matinale et ils ne croisèrent donc personnes en cours de route. Ce n'est quand arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle qu'ils virent arriver un petit groupe de Serpentard, Alexis marchait en tête, l'accompagnait Samantha, Viviane et Andrew. Harry attendit qu'ils soient arrivés à leur niveau avant de le saluer.

- Salut Alex, tu t'es fait des amis à ce que je vois.

- B'jour Harry. Que croyais tu donc ? Que j'allais rester dans mon coin seul et sans personnes à qui parler ? Je ne suis pas comme toi moi ! Taquina celui-ci, une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Mais bien sur, grogna-t-il, ou avais-je la tête en te le demandant ! Puis il sourit et serra Alexis dans ses bras.

- J'adore te taquiner petit frère, au fait je manque à toute bonne conduite, je vous présente Samantha Ridley, Viviane Adams et Andrew Spencer.

Il les avait désignaient d'un signe de tête et les Serpentard avaient simplement fait un petit signe de tête de salutation.

Pourtant Hermione allait avoir encore des surprises en plus de l'accolade qu'Harry venait de faire à un membre Serpentard, Lavinia sourit et lança gaiement.

- Alors on vient même plus dire bonjour à ses amis Sam ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lavi. Je te dis tous le temps bonjour, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ignore. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et pouffa doucement en voyant les yeux ronds d'Hermione.

- Allons Hermione, tu ne penses quand même pas que tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard se font la guerre ? Intervint Harry légèrement moqueur.

- Je te signale que tu fais la guerre à Malfoy ! Se récria celle-ci quelque peu vexé.

- La fouine s'est compréhensible, répliqua Andrew, qui ne voudrait pas lui faire la guerre surtout quand il se pavane comme un petit prince dans le château et s'attaque à tout le monde ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'heure soit propice à se genre de réflexion, dit soudain Viviane qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis le début. Elle posa sur eux un regard d'acier avant de s'avancer vers les portes de la grande salle. Je compte bien prendre mon petit déjeuner sans me soucier de cette fouine platine de si bon matin, allez venaient vous tous.

Elle entra dans la grande salle et le reste de la petite troupe suivi. Hermione se dirigea d'office vers la table des rouges et or pour une bonne tasse de café, juste pour se dire qu'elle ne venait pas de rêver la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

Samantha, salua Lavinia d'un léger signe de tête et d'un fin sourire avant de suivre ses deux autres condisciples qui entamé déjà leur petit déjeuner et Lavinia laissa les deux garçons seuls et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leurs tables respectives et se sourirent.

- Il leur faudra encore du temps pour que cela se mette en place, dit Alexis.

- Je pense plutôt que nous sommes tous prêts, mais que la seule chose qui nous retiennent sont les rivalités toujours présentes, souffla Harry, en observant la grande salle quelque peu vide à cette heure matinale, il posa ses yeux sur la table des professeurs et salua Joana qui le lui rendit. On ne peut faire plus, mais le moment viendra.

- Tu parles avec beaucoup de sagesse maintenant mon jeune ami, il lui fit un clin d'œil et salua Minerva, puis Joana. Cela sera sûrement dur pour toi au début, d'être ami avec moi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il est hors de question que je te tienne à l'écart ! S'exclama soudain Harry, en lui dardant un regard pénétrant, faisant ainsi tourné les têtes du peu de personnes présentes. Tu es et restera mon ami et ce même si tu es à Serpentard !

Tous les professeurs présents relevèrent la tête, même Snape parut surpris mais il le masqua bien vite derrière son petit sourire moqueur qui disparut quand il se fit ébouillanté par une tasse de café mal tenu.

Il dirigea son regard emplie de haine vers la fautive pour se faire le plus petit possible quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Joana.

- Tu attires l'attention petit lion, taquina Alexis.

- Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien dans toute cette situation, ronchonna son compagnon. Et puis de toute façon, je compte faire durer le supplice le moins longtemps possible, tantine va nous y aidez d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça ? Son regard était intrigué.

- Tu le seras en t'en voulu mon ami, lui dit Harry amusé. Bien je commence à avoir faim.

Alexis hocha la tête et ils se firent une accolade comme ils en avaient l'habitude dans le royaume elfique sous le regard des plus ahuris des professeurs.

Chacun rejoignit sa table et fut assaillit de question repoussé d'un geste simple de la main pour chasser tout cela.

* * *

- Ça commence mal, déclara Cécilia d'une voix basse.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Steven assit à ses côtés. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

- Peut être, mais je croyais qu'ils voulaient tous deux se faire discret.

- Ils le sont, répliqua soudain Luna assit en face de ses amis. Tout simplement ils ne peuvent pas faire comme ci ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors qu'ils ont passés pratiquement tout l'été ensemble.

- Tu ne devrais pas joué à être dans la lune toi? Souffla très doucement Julien assit près d'elle. On pourrait t'entendre.

- Je sais ce que je fais et puis il est encore tôt.

- Sans doute mais retourne dans la lune pour le moment, dit Julien.

- Je commence à être fatiguer de jouer à une personne toujours dans la lune et déconnecté de la réalité, marmonna-t-elle avant d'arborer son petit air rêveur.

Tous trois lui sourirent et retournèrent à leur petit déjeuner, en attendant que la salle se remplisse et que leur condisciple daigne enfin rejoindre les lèves tôt.

* * *

Le petit groupe d'elfe de Poufsouffle étaient entré dans la grande salle juste derrière Harry et Alexis et avaient assisté à l'échange entre leurs deux amis. Ils avaient simplement jeté un coup d'œil à leurs autres camarades très discrètement et avaient rejoint leur table.

- Je me demande bien se qu'ils vont nous faire, dit Isaac.

- A qu'elle sujet ? Interrogea Ellen.

- Le plan pour nous réunir tous, de quoi crois tu que je parle ?

- Je ne sais pas, le fait que tu t'es pris un sortilège en te réveillant ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- S'il vous plaît tous les deux, intervint Élisabeth, j'aimerais commencer cette journée sans avoir à entendre l'une de vos disputes qui n'ont la plupart du temps aucun sans et manger mon petit déjeuner en paix.

- Désolé, dirent-ils avec un sourire.

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit tous réunis, déclara soudain Laurent, j'aimerais surtout qu'on n'est pas à se cacher, mais bon se sera pas toujours facile de leur faire comprendre comment on est devenu amis sans se faire repéré par les professeurs et le reste de l'école.

- Je crois bien que se sera un moment inoubliable à voir ! Élisabeth pouffa et porta son regard à la table des professeurs. De toute façon je ne crois pas que nous serons seuls pour réaliser cette entreprise. J'ai cru comprendre par Harry que Joana allait nous aidés.

- Je crois aussi, mais j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps tout de même, murmura Ellen.

Ils opinèrent tous de la tête et se turent quand la salle commença enfin à se remplir et devenait un peu plus bruyante au fur et à mesure que les élèves entrées.

* * *

À la table des professeurs l'ambiance était tout autre, Snape fulminait toujours en silence contre Joana pour l'avoir ainsi arrosé de son café et grommelait intérieurement pour ne pas à avoir à subir les foudres de celle-ci.

Dumbledore était tout joyeux de la scène qui s'était déroulé sus ses yeux et avaient jetés un vague coup d'œil remplit de malice à Minerva et Joana assises toutes deux près de lui.

Joana avait joué l'ignorante et Minerva avait fait un semblent de sourire au Directeur sans pour autant le laisser voir quoique se soit qui pourrait l'encourager.

- Les petits ont bien joué leur coup, souffla Joana.

- Oui, en effet, mais ils leurs restent encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'être enfin compris et accepter de tous.

- Minerva, tu ne peux pas penser positivement de si bon matin ?

- Si, je le fais, mais de toute façon je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour eux. Elle lança un regard remplie de sous entendu à la jeune femme.

- Je n'en doute pas une minute très chère !

Toutes deux échangèrent un doux rire, sous les yeux interrogateurs de leurs collègues, qui se détournèrent bien vite au regard froid que leur jeta Joana.

- Tu comptes faire fuir tes élèves aussi avec ce regard ? Interrogea Minerva avec amusement.

- Non, seulement nos collègues et le Directeur, dit-elle pensive avant de lancer un grand sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Et peut être à certains de mes élèves qui pourront se penser plus haut qu'ils ne le sont réellement.

- Ne les abîmes pas trop tout de même, ou je crois que tu descendras dans l'estime de ce cher Albus et de tes propres élèves.

- Aucun risque là dessus, je veux faire mon maximum pour que tout ce passe bien.

Elles se turent et continuèrent de manger en silence, le Directeur avait prêté l'oreille à leur échange et avait sourit plus d'une fois, mais par moment il se disait que certains éléments lui échappés.

Nos deux professeurs étaient consciente de leur auditoire et avaient préférés arrêtés là toute conversation trop secrète qui demandé à rester privée pour encore un petit moment si elles voulaient que leurs plans réussissent ainsi que ceux des plus jeunes.

- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de difficulté avec les élèves, dit soudain Dumbledore, plus particulièrement les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de 6ème année.

- Je ne risque pas grand-chose avec eux, rétorqua-t-elle, mais c'est plutôt eux qui ont du souci à se faire.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous le saurez en même temps que les rumeurs qui circulent rapidement Mr le Directeur, dit ironiquement Joana avant de l'ignorait pour bien lui faire comprendre que la conversation était fini.

Il se tourna alors vers Minerva, mais celle-ci affichait une mine sévère et ne semblait pas disposer à discuter avec lui.

Intriguer il fronça légèrement ses sourcils blanc et soupira doucement avant de jetés un œil du côté du professeur de potions qui ne semblait pas de meilleur humeur.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne tire pas trop ses nerfs sur les enfants.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit d'un ton quelques peu irrité Minerva, je crois que nos mises en gardes lui pendent suffisamment au nez pour qu'il s'en souvienne et ne fasse rien qui lui soit regrettable.

Le professeur de potions se renfrogna un peu plus à ses mots mais ne contredit aucunement les paroles de sa collègues, il n'était pas assez fou pour cela.

- Par ailleurs je crois Severus que tu commences avec les classes de 6ème année ?

- En effet, répondit d'un ton glacial Snape, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez autant à mettre ses cours en début de semaine, surtout quand on voit se qui l'en résulte !

Snape se leva de la table des professeurs et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de robe noir, la grande majorité des professeurs soufflèrent de soulagement quand il fut hors de vue.

L'ambiance devenait quelque peu oppressante et n'arranger en rien l'humeur collective du reste du corps professorale et ils avaient tous eu bien du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant entrée l'homme austère sans repenser à la scène de la veille. Maintenant plus détendu, les professeurs parlèrent un peu plus librement avant d'attaquer leur journée de travail.

* * *

- Pourquoi doit-on toujours commencer par potions, dès le premier jour de la rentrée, maugréa Ernie.

Le petit groupe de 6ème année de Gryffondor comprenait Harry, Hermione, Lavinia et Seamus se diriger d'un pas traînant en direction des cachots avec eux des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient ravi de débuter les cours avec la chauve souris des cachots, surtout sachant son horrible manie d'enlever des points de manière injustifiés, tout en comptant en plus les coups bas des Serpentard qui faisaient en sorte que leurs potions ne soit pas présentables à la fin de du cours.

- On pourrait penser que le professeur Dumbledore aurait compris que sa ne servait pas à grand-chose de continuer à mettre ses cours dès le début de la rentrée, dit Seamus avec une légère grimace.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un léger signe de tête maussade, au détour d'un couloir ils aperçurent les Serpentard qui attendaient devant la salle de classe.

Le groupe était composé de Malfoy, Blaise, Alexis, Samantha et deux autres Serpentard dont Harry ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms.

- Tient mais voilà Potter et ses fans ! S'exclama Malfoy. Alors Potter, passer de bonne vacances ?

Le petit groupe de Malfoy ricana, sauf Samantha et Alexis, tous deux avaient d'ailleurs un regard noir porté sur leurs propres camarades de maison.

- Bien meilleur que les tiennes sans aucun doute, dit calmement Harry en posant sur Malfoy un regard pénétrant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détourne les yeux.

C'est à se moment précis ou Malfoy allez répliquer que le professeur Snape fit son apparition, sa robe de sorcier tournoyant à chacun de ses pas, son regard se posa sur chacun d'entre eux avec un rictus mauvais. Il adressa un regard dégoûté à Harry et son sourire devint plus mauvais encore.

- Comme toujours Potter vous aimez vous faire remarquez dès le début de la rentrée, susurra Snape. Oubliez donc votre célébrité dans votre tour de lion stupide avant de venir à mes cours Potter. 30 points…

- Il n'a rien fait, coupa sèchement Alexis, votre impartialité est à revoir professeur Snape. Malfoy à commencer en premier, je ne vois pas pourquoi se serrait Harry qui en ferait les frais.

Un silence de mort s'installa et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le nouveau Serpentard. Celui-ci abordé un petit sourire en coin, qui s'agrandit un peu plus quand il vit apparaître dans le dos du professeur, Joana qui avancé tel un fauve sur sa proie qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Tiens Snape qu'elle heureuse rencontre, dit avec amusement Joana en posant une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Je crois que vous êtes très têtu mon cher professeur, je croyais pourtant vous avoir avertit.

Sape s'était raidit dès l'instant ou il avait entendu sa voix et sa mâchoire se crispa quand il avait senti sa main sur son épaule, son regard s'était légèrement agrandit sous la surprise et était redevenu impassible très rapidement. Il la regarda et avala difficilement sa salive, le regard de celle-ci était glaciale.

- Alors Snape j'attends, vous et moi n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Oui, je me souviens de notre dernière conversation.

- Parfait, bonne journée à tous.

Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, Snape après un moment de flottement fit entrer ses élèves non sans son regard noir et son rictus mauvais de nouveaux en place.

Le cours débuta à peu près dans le calme. Ils devaient préparer une potion par groupe de deux. Harry par pur provocation alla s'asseoir près d'Alexis qui lui fit un petit sourire complice.

- Potter qui vous a dit d'aller vous s'asseoir près de McGonagall ?

- Personne monsieur, mais comme nous devons faire cette potion à deux, je me suis simplement mit avec Alexis, de toute manière celui-ci est à Serpentard, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

- C'est moi qui décide des binômes Potter, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de vous mettre avec lui, alors prenez vos affaires et venez vous installer près de Mr Malfoy.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris le professeur McCarthy tout à l'heure professeur Snape, intervint Alexis, son regard devenu glacial et toisant leur professeur de potions avec beaucoup de dédain. Harry est très bien ici, occupez vous donc des autres élèves.

Un nouveau silence plus pesant que le premier s'installa, Snape avait pris une légère teinte rosé tant la colère était forte.

Il se détourna d'eux et s'occupa du reste de la classe qui ne fut pas si heureuse de leur propre répartition et ils commencèrent tous à travailler plus ou moins dans le silence.

Snape passant dans les rangés pour observer leur travail, comme à son habitude il complimenta Malfoy, ignora la potion d'Hermione, ce moqua de Seamus et arriver à celle de Harry et Alexis, il y jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de leur lancé à tous deux un regard des plus froid et de continuer sa ronde dans la classe.

- _Qu'il est bête,_ dit Alexis en jetant un regard plein de dégoût dans la direction du professeur. _Pense-t-il vraiment pouvoir continuer son petit manège avec toi, tout en sachant que Joana le tient à l'œil ?_

- _Que veux-tu ? Il a toujours était ainsi et n'est pas près de changer, _répliqua Harry par la pensée. _De toute manière s'est déjà un bon début, il n'a pas encore retiré de point au Gryffondor._

- _Je crois qu'il regrette que Longdubat ne soit plus là pour qu'il face explosé son chaudron, _intervint Samantha en regardant Snape à la dérobée, _mais vu qu'il ne fait plus potion, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de souci._

- _C'est de Malfoy qu'il faut se méfier, _dit soudain Lavinia, _il est assis tous près de vous et pourrez lancer un ingrédient dans votre potion._

- _Il n'a pas intérêt, _dit Alexis avec un petit sourire mauvais, _ou je crains que se soit sa potion à lui qui rate !_

Tout quatre rire, sans pour autant que leur visage ne montre leur hilarité intérieur. Ils arrêtèrent la leur conversation par la pensée et se concentrèrent sur leurs potions respectives.

Au bout de deux heures sans autres incident le cours se termina et chacun apporta une fiole de potion au professeur, celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et ne tenta rien non plus contre la potion d'Alexis et d'Harry.

* * *

Après le cours de potion, ils eurent une heure d'enchantement et une heure de métamorphose avant le repas du midi.

Cette fois les cours s'étaient fait uniquement avec les Serdaigle. Ron était venu s'asseoir d'office près d'Hermione qui fit la grimace que seul Harry assit de l'autre côté avait remarqué.

C'est pourquoi à midi, il profita que Ron soit trop plongé dans son assiette pour porter une quelconque attention à sa conversation, discuta un peu avec celle-ci.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe entre Ron et toi ?

- Rien, fit-elle, c'est juste que je le trouve un peu trop collant ses derniers temps.

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi justement ce comporte-t-il ainsi ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

- Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux de moi, souffla la préfète dépité.

- Ha, fit Harry, comprenant le comportement coléreux de Ron. Et depuis quand agit-il ainsi ?

- Les vacances, déclara son amie mal à l'aise. Depuis ta disparition chaque fois que je ne voulais pas l'aider à faire ses devoirs, il me disait que si s'était toi qui me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais aidé. Bien sur, je lui ai dit que s'était totalement faux.

- Il est encore jaloux ? Fit-il incrédule. Hermione tu es comme une sœur pour moi ! Il ne nous voit quand même pas ensembles ?

Hermione resta un moment silencieuse sur le fait qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur, elle lui sourit avec douceur.

- Malheureusement si, répondit Hermione un peu abattue. J'aimerais juste qu'il me lâche, il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je risque bien de lui envoyer un sortilège pour lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, en baissant un peu plus la voix.

- Non, souffla celle-ci. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il comprenne que ça n'ira jamais plus loin entre nous et que je ne veux que son amitié.

- Il est têtu, ce ne sera pas si simple, mais je veux bien t'aider s'il devient trop lourd.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, pouffa Hermione, mais je maintiens qu'un bon sortilège ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Ce qui ferait le tour du château en une journée et la célèbre préfète miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor aura la réputation d'une redoutable sorcière!

- Harry ! S'écria son amie faussement outrée.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de leurs condisciples et particulièrement celui d'un rouquin. Ron se renfrogna et déclara avec un peu trop de suffisance.

- Alors on peut savoir ce qui vous faire rire de la sorte?

- Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, répliqua Hermione d'un ton mordant et sec.

Ron cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se prendre un sortilège de chauve-furie en plein visage. Les autres Gryffondor restèrent silencieux et quand ils rencontrèrent le regard froid d'Harry, ils retournèrent tous à leurs propres conversations.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de me parler ainsi ? Interrogea Ron irrité.

- Parce que toi tu te ne gêne pas de me demander ce que je fais ? Rétorqua la préfète.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua le rouquin.

- Et en quoi cela est-il différent Ronald Weasley ?

Harry grimaça en entendant Hermione utiliser le nom complet de son ami. Il secoua la tête face à la bêtise dont celui-ci pouvait faire preuve. Ron devint légèrement rouge au niveau des oreilles, signe distinctif de son mal aise.

- Tu es différente depuis les vacances Hermione, j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, mais tu m'envoie paître à chaque fois.

- Peut être qu'elle a essayée de te faire comprendre en douceur qu'elle n'éprouve pour toi que de l'amitié et qu'elle ne veut rien de plus, intervint Harry, préférant couper court à toute dispute dans la grande salle avec toute les oreilles aux alentours.

- De quoi tu te mêles toi ? Grogna Ron. Ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi !

- Justement, elle est fatigué que tu l'as colle Ron, elle veut retrouver un peu de liberté de mouvement et pas t'avoir dans ses pattes à longueur de journée et que tu l'interroge sur tout ce qu'elle fait et avec qui ! Dit sèchement Harry.

- Laisse Harry, je vais m'en occupé, fit Hermione. Toi et moi devons discuter Ronald ! Mais pas ici, ou tous peuvent nous entendre et on d'ailleurs déjà entendu une partie de cette conversation. Je n'ai pas besoin de rumeurs infondées dans mon dos.

- D'accord, accepta à contre cœur le rouquin, bien que son visage montré très clairement que l'intervention d'Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent relativement dans le calme, Hermione et Ron avait semble-t-il discuté mais le rouquin avait vraisemblablement des difficultés à comprendre ce que voulait dire non.

Harry avait du intervenir à plusieurs reprise pour empêcher leur ami de trop coller la préfète et de lui laisser un peu d'air.

Autant dire que parfois Hermione se retrouver entouré d'Alexis, de Lavinia et de lui-même, ce qui ennuyer profondément le rouquin, mais qui ravissait la préfète. Celle-ci discuté d'ailleurs un peu plus avec Lavinia et parlé poliment avec Alexis.

Le Serpentard de son côté faisait en sorte de ne pas faire fuir Hermione et de lui parlé calmement, et en à peine deux jours ses deux là tenaient des conversations amicales et se saluer quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de quoi alimenter les rumeurs les plus saugrenues dans tout Poudlard.

- Ils me fatiguent, déclara Hermione au repas du midi.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Tous les élèves.

- Au sujet du fait que tu discutes aimablement avec un Serpentard?

- Oui, je crois que voir trois Gryffondor, parler tranquillement avec un Serpentard les chocs, ajouta la brunette.

- C'était une réaction à prévoir, fit observer l'attrapeur. On ne peut leur demander de comprendre comment nous pouvons nous entendre avec eux.

- Je sais et s'est bien là tout le problème et la rivalité entre nos deux maisons.

- Ça leur passera avec le temps.

* * *

Joana assise derrière son bureau regardé pensivement par la fenêtre de sa classe. Nous étions jeudi et cette fin de semaine s'annoncer plutôt calme pour un début d'enseignement à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la classe Gryffondor/Serpentard de 6ème année.

Les années en dessous ne lui avaient pas posées beaucoup de problème, elle avait du être un peu plus sévère avec les 7èmes années, mais dans l'ensemble ses cours s'étaient bien déroulés. Elle observa sa montre et souffla un bon coup, le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Dumbledore avait été surpris de sa demande à faire des groupes de maisons pour le cours de DCFM, mais elle se voyait mal faire cours à un troupeau et par maison avec un nombre réduit d'élèves, cela lui permettrait de voir les faiblesses et la force magiques et physiques de ses élèves.

Elle savait déjà que le petit groupe des elfes n'auraient aucun souci dans ses cours, ce qui ne sera pas le cas pour les autres élèves, mais on rencontre toujours des exceptions.

Un léger coup frapper à la porte en bois de la salle de classe et Joana se mit debout devant son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Sans surprise se tenait devant Harry et ses amis.

- Bonjour les jeune.

- Bonjour Professeur McCarthy ! Lancèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Joana grimaça ostensiblement et invita ses élèves d'un geste de la main à entrer dans la pièce.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce professeur qu'on me sert toute la journée ! Fit-elle en secouant tragiquement la tête.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Parce que cela me fait sentir vielle Miss Granger.

- Dit plutôt que c'est surtout parce que tu nous as nous, intervint Alexis avec un fin sourire.

- Qui sait, répliqua Joana, maintenant aller vous asseoir le reste de vos camarades ne vont pas tarder.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor c'est-à-dire Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavinia et de Serpentard Alexis et Samantha allèrent tous au deuxième rang. C'était bien les deux seuls vert et argent qui traîner avec eux, le reste des 6èmes années mené par Malfoy ne faisaient que les toisaient.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, cinq minutes plus tard le reste des Gryffondor et Serpentard se présentèrent devant la salle de classe avec une claire réticence du côté de la suite de Malfoy.

D'ailleurs celui-ci lança d'emblée en allant s'asseoir à gauche de la classe et en regarda avec un pur dédain leur professeur.

- Franchement, le directeur de Poudlard semble chercher des nouveaux professeurs n'importe où ! Comment peut-on apprendre avec des gens incompétents.

Toute sa suite acquiesça à ses paroles, mais leurs sourires disparus en voyant le regard à glacer le sang que leur adressa Joana.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous priez de modérer vos paroles si vous ne voulez pas quittez cette classe définitivement sans aucune chance possible de revenir dans mes cours ! Et sachez tous que je serais impartiale, je ne veux pas entendre « sale mangemort » ou « traître à son sang » et encore moins « sang de bourbe » ce qui je crois Mr Malfoy est l'une de vos répliques préférés. Dites le seulement encore une fois dans ma classe ou dans le château, je puis vous assurez que vous auriez préféré vous retrouvez devant le professeur Snape que devant moi, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire comprendre ce que veut dire le mot respect et pas de la façon la plus douce !

Un silence glaciale suivit ses paroles, tous les élèves ayant les yeux ronds, même Malfoy se fit plus petit sur sa chaise. Joana toisa ses élèves encore un moment avant de faire un geste négligent avec ça baguette en direction du tableau.

- Nous allons aborder comme leçon aujourd'hui les différents types de boucliers qui existent et que vous connaissez, alors qui peut me dire combien il existe de sort de protection ?

Hermione leva la main, tout comme Harry, Alexis et même Neville.

- Oui, Mr Longdubat ?

- Il y a protego, dit-il d'une petite voix peu assurée comme à son habitude dès qu'on l'interroger.

- En effet, mais j'ai bien demandé combien il y en avait et pas leur nom, déclara calmement Joana. Qui d'autre ?

Une ou deux mains supplémentaire ce levèrent et elle observa un moment les mains levé avant de finalement laisser la parole à Samantha.

- Oui Miss Ridley ?

- Il en existe trois catégories différentes.

- Exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Le sort de protection a trois catégories bien distinctes, une qui repousse le sortilège et qui s'estompent une fois le sortilège repoussé. Le bouclier de défense moyenne, qui cette fois vous permet d'avoir un bouclier comme porter les chevaliers d'autrefois. Et enfin la dernière catégorie est la protection je dirais « ultime », il s'agit d'un bouclier permanent qui vous entoures durant toute la durée de votre combat, mais qui bien sur ne tient en place que par votre force magique, plus votre force est grande et plus la protection sera efficace.

Le silence n'était brisé que par les plumes qui survoler les parchemins à vive allure pour prendre en note tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Joana remarqua qu'Harry faisait semblant d'écrire tout comme Alexis et un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

Les petits elfes doivent bien s'ennuyer à suivre les cours avec les autres, pensa-t-elle, ils ont déjà vu tout ça depuis bien longtemps pour une grande partie d'entre eux et même Harry et Alexis ont vite appris en à peine deux mois.

- Bien, il serait bien trop facile si je vous donner toutes les réponses sur comment s'appelle ces sortilèges et comment les exécuter. Je souhaite un rouleau de parchemin sur les effets de chacun de ses sortilèges pour la semaine prochaine.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre pour protester contre ce devoir à rendre.

- Sachez aussi, que les deux autres sortilèges qui se nomme respectivement protecto et expectore spherus Ces deux sorts doivent être informulé pour pouvoir fonctionner, alors faites bien vos recherches si vous ne voulez pas avoir de mauvaise surprise quand vous tenterez ces sorts.

- Ils sont dangereux ? Demanda avec peu d'enthousiasme un vert et argent.

- Tout sortilège que vous lancez peut avoir des conséquences sur vous-mêmes. Surtout si vous ne faites pas attention à ce que l'on vous dit et si vous n'écoutez pas le professeur quand il parle, n'est-ce pas Mr Malfoy ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il ne rendit qu'un regard de pur dédain à Joana, qui lui fit un sourire sadique avant de dire calmement.

- Mr Malfoy, 20 points en moins à Serpentard pour non respect aux paroles d'un professeur et deux jours de retenu avec Rusard pour vous apprendre ce que sont les travaux pratiques.

- Vous n'avez…..

- Ho, si Mr Malfoy, j'en ai parfaitement le droit et inutile d'aller vous plaindre à votre directeur de maison, se sera une semaine entière si je reçois une quelconque plainte, est-ce bien clair ?

Malfoy ressemblait à cet instant à un poisson hors de l'eau et son teint pâle devint légèrement rouge sous la fureur, ce qui amusa grandement les Gryffondor et ce qui entraîna un regard meurtrier d'à peu près tous les Serpentard sauf de Samantha et d'Alexis qui intérieurement était plié de rire.

- Oui professeur, consentit enfin à dire le blondinet toujours furieux et lança un regard tout aussi assassin à son professeur.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc continuer la leçon du jour, sortez vos baguettes que je puisse juger de la force que vous mettez dans votre sortilège.

Toute la classe s'exécuta avec un certain empressement, cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il n'avait pour la plupart pas pu toucher à leur baguette en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Joana d'un mouvement souple de baguette fit disparaître les tables pour laisser la place à ses élèves pour se faire face.

- Par groupe de deux et vous me ferez le plaisir de faire des groupes avec l'autre maison.

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent de toutes les directions et les deux maisons se regardent encore plus en chien de faïence.

- Je ne veux rien entendre ou je colle tout le monde durant une semaine en vous mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor. Allez on se dépêche nous n'avons pas toute le journée.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, les élèves firent des groupes avec leurs maisons rivales, se lançant des regards plus noirs les uns que les autres. Sachant que Joana ne les laisseraient pas être en groupe ensemble, les jeunes elfes se mirent avec d'autres personnes.

Ainsi Hermione fit équipe avec Samantha, les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent du regard, Alexis avec Ron qui se toisaient tout deux avec de l'animosité, Harry avec Malfoy juste pour le plaisir de faire enrager le jeune aristocrate et Lavinia se décida pour Parkinson toutes deux se jetaient des regards remplies de poignard.

- Bien, je ne veux aucune attaque sournoise, de toute manière vous ne pourrez pas lancer autre chose qu'un expelliamus à votre adversaire puisque j'ai placé un enchantement pour éviter tout débordement inutile. Et ce qui se font attaquer ne répliquerons qu'avec le protego, tout le monde à compris ?

- Oui, professeur McCarthy ! Scandèrent-ils.

- On dirait de vrai petit soldat qui répondent à l'appel. Parfait, vous pouvez commencez.

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, on entendit que protego et expelliamus les sorts qui fusaient de partout dans la salle. Les élèves n'appréciaient pas beaucoup le sort placé par leur professeur, les empêchant d'en envoyer certains à l'infirmerie dès ce premier cours de Défense.

Les élèves s'échangeaient les civilités habituelles, seul option qu'ils avaient pour se défoulaient.

Quand la cloche retentit, tous les élèves étaient en nage et suer à grosse goutte. Joana estima que certaines avec encore beaucoup à faire et d'autre devait simplement améliorer leur puissance dans leur sort. Mais dans l'ensemble, la classe s'en sortait plutôt bien.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas votre rouleau de parchemin sur les deux autres sorts et pour ce qui on de la difficulté travailler sur le protego pour le prochain cours, vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves sortirent avec reconnaissance de la salle de classe et s'éparpillèrent pour retourner à leur dortoir pour se changer et prendre même une douche.

* * *

Bien sur la façon d'enseigner de Joana avait depuis longtemps fait le tour de tout Poudlard et les 6èmes années ne firent qu'alimenter les commérages déjà existent.

Les autres professeurs de Poudlard se montrer tout aussi sévère et exigent qu'elle, donnant des devoirs à ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête et beaucoup se plaignait de cette première semaine de cours.

Au diner ce soir là, à la table des professeurs, Minerva et Joana discutaient à voix basse, sous l'œil plus ou moins attentif d'Albus.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu menais la vie dur à Severus, dit tranquillement Minerva.

- Très franchement les rumeurs vont beaucoup trop vite dans ce château. Mais elle haussa les épaules avant de jeter un regard froid en direction du professeur de Potions.

- Je crois que beaucoup d'élèves te remercie de lui faire peur, bien que se privilège ne soit valable que quand il a classe avec Harry.

Joana haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas, elle savait que Minerva lui faisait comprendre que certains voir presque tous y verraient un favoritisme.

De toute façon, elle n'avait que faire de leur opinion, elle tenait beaucoup à son neveu et voulait être la pour lui et le défendre en cas de besoin et cela qu'elle que soit la manière dont elle s'y prenait.

Minerva soupira doucement et posa sa main droite sur la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire complice.

- Je sais pourquoi tu agis ainsi, mais fait attention tout de même, n'attire pas l'attention d'indésirables.

Le sous-entendu était parfaitement claire et elle hocha légèrement la tête avant de porter son regard sur les élèves et plus particulièrement leurs " protégés " et posa un regard inexpressif sur le directeur qui venait de lui sourire.

- Un problème Albus? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non très chère, je voulais simplement vous dire que vous vous en tirez parfaitement bien avec vos classes et que je n'entends que d'éloges sur vous. Le directeur avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et d'une certaine curiosité également.

- Merci, mais vos élèves ne sont pas si difficiles que cela à mater, il suffit juste de savoir comment les prendre. Son ton était bas et froid, elle ne voulait vraiment pas discuter avec le vieux fou citronné.

Au moment ou il allait lui répondre, une légère explosion se fit entendre et d'un mouvement Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette suivit de près par tous les enseignants avant de poser un regard circonspect sur la table des vert et argents.

Tous sens exceptions étaient vêtus de robe rouge vif et leur cheveux avaient pris la couleur de l'or.

Un silence plana, beaucoup d'yeux étaient ouvert comme des soucoupes. Les Serpentard outrés se mirent à protester bruyamment de cette blague de mauvais goût dont ils étaient l'objet et foudroyaient les Gryffondor d'un regard lourd de menace de mort.

Le directeur se leva pour tenter de calmer le jeu, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler un panache de fumé apparut et des mots aux couleurs des quatre maisons apparurent.

_**Le lion trouve que cette couleur est dérangeante sur ses élèves.**_

_**Le blaireau ne peut qu'approuver le Prince, bien que cela leur donne un peu plus de couleurs.**_

_**L'aigle, se demande s'il ne serait pas souhaitable qu'ils aillent plutôt prendre le soleil, que de se faire colorer de cette façon.**_

_**Le serpent quand à lui rit comme un bossu en voyant les membres de sa maison. Et trouve que cette blague à très bon goût !**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne garderez pas longtemps les couleurs de votre maison rivale des Gryffondor. Le sort sera levé dans une heure et vous pourrez maudire en paix notre maison ! D'après vous qui changera de couleur la prochaine fois ?**_

_**Bonne nuit à tous et professeur Dumbledore, vous devriez vous méfiez de ce que vous mangerez dans les prochains jours. Car on ne sait jamais qu'elle surprise pourrait atterrir dans votre plat !**_

_**Dark Forest**_

De légers rire se firent entendre dans la grande salle, car à n'en point douté, c'était une blague des plus amusantes que de voir les Serpentard avec les couleurs des rouge et or.

Dumbledore se rassit et un grand sourire remplit de malice et de joie éclairé son visage.

- Décidément ses jeunes farceurs interviennent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins.

- Ce ne serait plus drôle dans le cas contraire Albus, fit observer Minerva qui tenter à grande peine de ne pas rire comme toute la grande salle.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans Minerva ! Dit sèchement Snape en lui envoyant un regard remplie de fureur. Pour lui il n'était pas acceptable qu'on se moque ainsi de sa maison.

- Vous savez Snape, vous devriez apprendre à vous amuser, déclara soudain Joana, qui elle ne s'était pas privée pour rire dès le moment ou elle avait vu les Serpentard changeaient de couleurs. Je trouve que ça les donne une bonne mine, ils sont tous si pâle, que par moment je me demande s'ils ne sont pas malades !

Les deux professeurs s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que le maître des potions ne détourne les yeux mal à l'aise sous le regard de sa collègue.

La plupart des professeurs abordaient un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en tentant de faire abstraction du fait que toute une table de la grande salle avait changé de couleur vestimentaire et de cheveux.

- Estime-toi heureux Severus de ne pas avoir suivi tes étudiants dans leur métamorphose, dit avec malice Minerva.

- Allons, allons laisser le donc tranquille toute les deux, intervint le directeur qui sentait que tout cela aller prendre une proportion bien démesurée.

Joana ne fit qu'un simple sourire moqueur, tendit que Minerva ne faisait qu'un léger clin d'œil moqueur à son collègue, qui se garda bien de leur répliquer quoique se soit.

Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant toute l'école et encore moins devant toute sa maison entière en s'attaquent à ses deux femmes, il en avait déjà bien assez subi durant les vacances.

À la table des Serpentard, tous tentaient de se faire eux aussi discret et le plus effacé possible, bien que cela soin difficile avec leur nouvelle couleur.

Alexis était resté impassible, rien n'avait filtré sur son visage, à part un fin sourire cynique face à la farce. Samantha assise près de lui avait maugrée quelque chose au sujet de stupide adolescent bourré d'hormones.

La remarque n'avait pas échappé à leurs deux autres amis Viviane et Andrew, d'ailleurs ceci s'était bien gardé de ne pas éclater de rire au moment ou toute leur table avait changé d'apparence.

Surtout que pour certains, ils étaient on ne peut plus ridicule et qu'ils avaient manifesté leur mécontentement d'une voix tout sauf masculine.

- Dit moi Malfoy, je trouve que cette couleur jure horriblement avec ton statut familiale, tu ne crois pas? Demanda soudain Alexis, juste pour enfoncer l'ancien blond platine.

Il reçut un regard chargé de haine et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer l'avada, il l'aurait tué sur le champ.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance McGonagall, répliqua celui-ci. Mais je doute que tu puisses t'en sortir en dehors de ses murs et dans notre dortoir.

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain, les deux jeunes hommes se regardant en chien de faïence, avec dans leur yeux, milles et une torture à l'intention de l'autre.

- Tu me menaces Malfoy? Alors que tu n'es même pas capable de m'atteindre dans mon sommeil ! Répliqua le châtain avec nonchalance. Même éveillé, tu ne réussirais pas grand chose à mon encontre, alors tu peux remballer ton venin acide de petit serpent.

Samantha qui venait de prendre une gorgé de jus de citrouille, pouffa et failli s'étrangler dans sa boisson, d'un geste négligent Alexis lui tapota dans le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre.

Une lueur espiègle était apparut dans son regard et un sourire digne d'un mangemort était plaqué sur son visage.

Malfoy et ses acolytes eurent un frisson d'horreur et personnes ne répliqua, préférant ne pas s'attirer d'ennui et surtout ne voulant pas atterrir à l'infirmerie pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec Pomfresh qui était une vraie dragonne avec ses patients les poussant par tous les moyens à lui dire qu'ils les avaient attaqués.

C'était aussi un risque que cela remonte aux oreilles de leur professeur de métamorphose, donc que des points leur soit enlevé, leur parents convoqués ou encore une exclusion temporaire. Il ne valait mieux pas tenter la chance.

- S'ils savaient tous, murmura Andrew.

- Ça ne changerait pas grand chose, répliqua Viviane, de toute façon, il est préférable que la moindre rumeur ne circule pas !

- Je disais ça comme sa. Il haussa des épaules et retourna à son plat devant le regard peu amène de son amie.

Le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance bonne enfant, beaucoup ayant le sourire en retournant à leur salle commune. Les discussions de tous s'éteignant au détour des couloirs.

Certains élèves, discutèrent de la nouvelle farce des " Dark Forest " avant d'aller se coucher, d'autre continuèrent leur devoir et d'autre encore discuter près du feu de Quidditch ou d'autre chose encore.

* * *

Silhouette sombre se mouvant avec grâce, les pas de la jeune femme la mena près de la plus haute tour du château.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et elle avait très attention à ne pas se faire attraper par le concierge qui faisait sa ronde, tout en pestant contre l'esprit frappeur.

Montant les marches rapidement, la jeune femme se retrouva à l'air libre et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Elle était cependant contrariée, son médaillon qu'elle dissimulait par un sort-avait chauffé durant le repas en un message lui faisant comprendre qu'on souhaitait lui parler.

Maugréant sur l'heure tardive et le manque de sommeil, elle attendait assise les pieds dans le vide et le regard lointain, une douce lueur apparut tout près d'elle et une femme se matérialisa.

Aussi grande que sa compagne, ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique lui arrivant à la nuque et des yeux améthystes, sourit avec douceur.

- Et dire que Poudlard est censé prévenir tout intrusion extérieur, souffla la jeune femme, un brin amusé.

- Ho, tout dépend de l'interdiction mise en place, lui répondit son interlocutrice. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas Karana, ce n'est pas comme-ci tout était aussi simple comme autrefois.

- Hé bien, tu pourrais au moins me demander comment je vais pour commencer, fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.

- Désolé, dit d'une voix basse son amie, je suis juste fatigué et tout ses évènements qui arrivent les uns derrière les autres n'aidant pas.

- Pas de souci Lamaë, elle lui fit un doux sourire, ses yeux couleur améthyste posant un regard soucieux sur ses traits tirés et les légères cernes apparentes. Tu dors au moins ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta question est ironique? Fit remarquer Lamaë. Je te signale que je devrais être en train de dormir là !

Fronçant des sourcils Karana passa une de ses mains dans le dos de son amie, mais celle-ci s'écarta, ce qui fit plisser des yeux la plus âgé.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu as voulu me voir.

Un silence tendu s'installa une petite minute avant que Karana ne soupire de lassitude, leur relation à toute deux avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, mais cela était encore plus flagrant depuis cet été.

- Je me fais du souci à ton sujet. Depuis les vacances je te trouve distante, tenta d'expliquer Karana.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'offusqua Lamaë. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti sans prévenir.

- Écoute s'était un ordre de nos supérieurs, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas agir comme nous le voulons toutes les deux et tu sais pourquoi ! Répliqua avec une certaine véhémence l'autre femme.

- Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, nous savons ce que nous faisons et puis...

- Stop ! La coupa Karana d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela, mais pour te voir et je constate que tu n'es pas en pleine forme.

Irrité Lamaë se détourna de son amie et marcha de long en large, cette discussion revenait trop souvent à son goût. Elle ne comprenait pas comment leur relation si complice avait pu devenir si complexe ces derniers temps.

Karana en l'observant suivait le même mode de pensée, rien n'était plus simple et depuis qu'elle devait travailler sous couverture leur relation était devenue encore plus conflictuelle.

D'ailleurs elle avait remarqué que son amie refuser tout contact avec elle, bien qu'elle s'était un peu laissé aller à la gare quelques jours plus tôt, c'est bien la seule étreinte dont elle a pu avoir de la jeune femme.

- Je propose qu'on en reste là, Karana, déclara soudain Lamaë en posant un regard fatigué sur elle. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil et non de me disputer avec toi à cette heure-ci et qui plus est tu dois être toi aussi exténué si tu reviens de mission.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est que parti remise, concéda celle-ci.

Approuvant de la tête, Lamaë se dirigea vers la porte et disparu à l'intérieur en souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa visiteuse et retourna à pas rapide dans son dortoir.

Quand à Karana, elle disparu de la même façon qu'elle était venu, une tristesse bien présente dans le fond de ses yeux.

* * *

En ce dernier jour de cours, beaucoup d'élèves soupirer après la fin des cours, les Serdaigle ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

Deux entre eux de 6ème année attendaient le week-end avec beaucoup d'impatience.

- Ce n'est pas pour dire, mes je m'ennuie, déclara au bout d'une demi heure de cours Julien. Encore si le prof était encore vivant et moins soporifique, je tenterais de faire un effort mais là !

Il laissa sa tête choir sans bruit contre la table, sa voisine à côté de lui secouant la tête d'exaspération, mais n'en pensant pas moins sur le professeur fantôme.

- Je me demande pourquoi le directeur ne fait rien à ce sujet.

- Sans doute qu'il ne se voit pas dire à un fantôme qu'il est mort.

Un silence se fit, rompu par le grattement de rares plumes sur les parchemins. Cécilia était dépité, même dans la maison des aigles beaucoup trouvé le sommeil dans ce cours et elle avait plus d'une fois failli succomber au bras de Morphée.

- Très franchement prendre quelqu'un d'un peu plus vivant ne ferait pas de mal et permettrait à beaucoup d'entre nous de ne pas dormir !

- Demande à ta mère, lui dit Julien.

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard glacial et il retourna bien vite à son propre parchemin pour ne pas avoir à subir ses représailles.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'étaient qu'en attendant un week-end pour se reposer, il pouvait si passait des choses bien étrange. Et tout Poudlard allait bientôt faire les frais d'un certain groupe de farceur.


End file.
